Hope Reawakened – Wiedererweckte Hoffnung
by wine witch
Summary: Fast 7 Jahre waren vergangen, seit der Krieg gewonnen wurde. In dieser Zeit schaffte Hermione Granger es, Trauer und Not zu überwinden, um ein Leben aufzubauen, in dem sie sich behaglich und relativ zufrieden fühlte. Eine Schneenacht im Februar wird ihr jedoch zeigen, dass sie niemals die Hoffnung auf das hätte aufgeben sollen, was sie für sich für immer verloren glaubte. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Originaltitel: Hope Reawakened

Autor: georgesgurl117

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Beta-Korrektur: Sun and Stars und Fedora23.  
Vielen Dank für Eure sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

* * *

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:  
Herzlichen Dank an georgesgurl117 für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

„Mum, können wir Dad besuchen gehen?"

Hermione Granger hielt inne, während sie die Reste wegräumte, die Molly Weasley ihnen nach Hause mitgegeben hatte. Sie räusperte sich und blickte auf den kleinen, dunkeläugigen Jungen hinab, der sein Kinn auf die Arbeitsplatte gelegt hatte.

„Jetzt?", fragte sie. „Brendan, es wird spät."

„Na und?", gab er mit schräggelegtem Kopf zurück.

„Nun", erklärte sie langsam, „es ist schon nach deiner Schlafenszeit, und sie schließen wahrscheinlich jeden Moment."

Brendan schüttelte mit weit aufgerissen Augen seinen Kopf. „Sie haben aber bis zehn offen! Ich erinnere mich an das Schild. Und es ist mein Geburtstag. Kann ich an meinem _Geburtstag_ nicht aufbleiben?"

Mit einem lauten Seufzen schloss die Hexe die Kühlschranktür und wuschelte dann durch sein Haar. „Wir waren erst vor ein paar Tagen dort, weißt du."

„Aber es ist mein _Geburtstag_, und ich will ihn _heute _sehen", jammerte er. „Würde er mich nicht an meinem Geburtstag sehen _wollen_?"

Hermione grinste leicht, als sie seinen bettelnden Blick wahrnahm. „Okay, wir können gehen."

„Ja!" Er sprang aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Aber", erklärte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „_Ich_ will _dich_ dieses Mal in Jacke, Mütze _und_ Handschuhen sehen."

Der Junge schnaubte leicht. „Kann ich den Schal weglassen?"

„Du darfst den Schal weglassen", nickte sie.

„Okay!", schrie er aufgeregt und flitzte aus der Küche.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln ergriff Hermione die Kante der Arbeitsplatte und holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Trotz der Zeit, die vergangen war, und der Zahl der Besuche, die sie während der vergangenen zwei Jahre gemacht hatten, kämpfte sie noch immer damit, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und wenn ihr dieses Kunststück nicht gelang, brach es ihr das Herz danach noch schlimmer, wenn ihr Sohn sie zu trösten versuchte, wann immer er sie weinend vorfand. Aber wenn Brendan seinen Vater sehen wollte, wie konnte sie ihm das verwehren? Es machte ihn glücklich, und sie würde alles tun, um ihn lächeln zu sehen.

„Los, Mum!", sagte der Junge fröhlich, als er zurück in die Küche kam. „Bist du schon fertig?"

„Natürlich", lächelte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie rückte seine Wintermütze zurecht und zog den Kragen seiner Jacke gerade, ehe sie Richtung Eingangstür zeigte.

„Können wir apparieren?", fragte er und sah mit großen Augen über seine Schulter zu ihr.

Leise schnaubend nickte Hermione. Nachdem sie ihren schwersten Reiseumhang umgelegt hatte, zog sie ihre eigene Mütze und Handschuhe an und nahm dann die Hand ihres Sohnes.

Einen Moment später kam das Paar am nördlichen Rand des Dorfes Hogsmeade an, und der Junge ließ sofort einen aufgeregten Schrei hören.

„Zehn Finger, zehn Zehen!", rief Brendan und hielt seine freie, behandschuhte Hand hoch. „Zwei Augenbrauen, eine Nase!"

„Alles am Stück dann?", fragte seine Mutter amüsiert.

„Yep", nickte er. „Du hast mich nicht zersplintert, Mum."

Lachend drückte die Hexe seine Hand, derweil sie die stille, verschneite Gasse hinuntergingen. Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, sah sie zu ihm hinab. „Was war es also, das du dir gewünscht hast, als du die Kerzen ausgeblasen hast?"

„Muuum", stöhnte er. „Wenn ich es dir _erzähle_, erfüllt es sich nicht!"

„Na gut", lächelte sie. „War es etwas Gutes?"

Ihr Sohn nickte auf die Frage nachdrücklich. „Das Beste."

„Darauf wette ich", stimmte sie zu und zog die Tür zum Zaubererkrieg-Gedächtnismuseum auf. „Wenn es sich erfüllt, wirst du es mir dann erzählen?"

„Ich denke schon", nuschelte der Junge, während er hinter ihr in die Eingangshalle des Museums eintrat. Sofort zog er seine Mütze und Handschuhe aus und stopfte sie in seine Taschen.

Mit einem Grinsen ergriff Hermione wieder seine Hand. Aus Gewohnheit nickte sie der alten Hexe am Empfang zu, die ruhig vor sich hindöste, und dann folgte sie pflichtbewusst ihrem Sohn, der sie durch die Korridore zog. Als sie sich der richtigen Nische näherten, ließ sie seine Hand los und sah zu, wie er auf die Bank vor der Ausstellung sauste.

„Hi, Dad!", sagte Brendan leise.

Die Hexe lächelte ihren Sohn an und atmete dann langsam ein, als sie ihre Augen zu dem gemalten Gesicht hob. Das vertraute Gewicht legte sich auf ihre Brust wie jedesmal, wenn sie ihn besuchen kamen. Das Gemälde war so lebensecht, dass sie gegen den Drang kämpfen musste, die Hand auszustrecken und seine Wange zu streicheln. Sie würde alles dafür geben, die Wärme zu spüren, die sie vor fast sieben Jahren verloren hatte, aber die schmerzliche Wahrheit war, dass nichts davon in Öl und auf Leinwand übrig war.

Das Portrait hatte den durchdringenden Blick, und den strengen, sogar arroganten Schwung seiner Lippen. Es konnte jedoch nicht die Sanftmut wiedergeben, die in seinen Augen lag, wann immer sie bei ihm war. Da war kein Zittern seiner Lippen, während er darum focht, die Kontrolle über sein Lächeln zu behalten, wie es gewesen war, wann immer sie sein Klassenzimmer betrat oder auf dem Korridor an ihm vorbeiging. Es konnte nie den sorglosen Ausdruck annehmen, den er während der Sommernachmittage gezeigt hatte, an denen sie miteinander gearbeitet hatten. Es konnte niemals die Erleichterung vorweisen, die er offenbart hatte, wann immer er sie in der Wildnis gefunden hatte, oder die unverwechselbare Angst, die in seinen Augen geflackert hatte, wenn sie ihm von ihren geplanten Vorhaben erzählt hatte. Und sicher konnte es nicht die friedliche Glückseligkeit abbilden, die seine Züge beherrscht hatte, nachdem er schließlich ihren Bitten um mehr physische Intimität nachgegeben hatte.

Hermione hatte nie wirklich das Ausmaß, in dem er sie geliebt hatte, gekannt, aber trotz allem, was Harry in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dass der Mann tief für sie empfunden hatte.

Sogar vor ihrer Affaire hatte er ihre Assistenz im Labor mit ganz wenigen Klagen akzeptiert, und die meisten davon waren an den Schulleiter gegangen, weil er ihr die Aufgabe zugeteilt hatte, ohne vorher mit ihm darüber zu reden. Während des Sommers vor ihrem sechsten Jahr war ihr Umgang miteinander ungezwungen geworden, und als die letzten Augustwochen ihr großen Kummer brachten, weil das Ende ihrer Zusammenarbeit nahte, wusste sie, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Monatelang hatte sie ihre Gefühle erfolglos bekämpft, bis sie realisierte, dass sie nicht unterdrückt werden konnten – und sollten. Sie konnte seine wachsende Sorge und Schmerz fühlen, als das Jahr voranschritt, was sie dazu antrieb, ihm jede mögliche Freundlichkeit zu bieten, die sie ermöglichen konnte. Ehe sie vor Weihnachten zum Fuchsbau aufbrach, suchte sie ihn in der Absicht auf, ihm eine handgemachte Karte zu geben, aber stattdessen war sie ihrem Herz gefolgt, als es vorschlug, ihre Gefühle kämen besser zum Ausdruck, indem sie ihre Lippen zart auf seine drückte.

Sie konnte sich noch an den vagen Terror erinnern, der sie aus seinem Büro hinauseilen ließ, und der sie durch die Ferien hindurch geplagt hatte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr war sie vor Scham fast gestorben, als er sie um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte, aber das Gefühl war verschwunden, als er auf ihren Vorstoß mit Entschuldigungen statt mit Ärger reagierte. Auf Geheimhaltung eingeschworen, bekannte er ihr, was von ihm im kommenden Jahr verlangt würde in einem Versuch, sie von ihrer Zuneigung abzubringen, aber sie verstärkte sich nur. Wieder und wieder hatte sie ihm versichert, dass sie ihn nicht fallenlassen würde, und als sie und die Jungs auf der Flucht gewesen waren, hatte sie Phineas Blacks Portrait mitgenommen, um wieder mit ihm kommunizieren zu können. Wenn es möglich war, war er in den Nächten, in denen sie Wache hielt, gekommen und hatte unter einem Unsichtsbarkeitszauber bei ihr gesessen.

Während er sie jeden Abend für einige Zeit in den Armen hielt, waren sie nicht weiter als bis zum Austausch zärtlicher Küsse gegangen. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass sie viel Zeit hätten, ihre Gefühle weiter zu ergründen, aber als sie ihre Kräfte unter Bellatrix Zauberstab auf Malfoy Manor schwinden fühlte, war ihr klar geworden, wie dumm das war. Während ihrer Genesung in Shell Cottage nahm sie sich vor, so viel sie konnte mit dem Zauberer zu teilen. Das erste Mal, als er nach ihr gesehen hatte, hatte er den Gedanken abgelehnt, aber er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie noch länger abzuweisen.

Wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte die Hexe sich jedes kleinste Detail der ersten Nacht, in der sie sich auf einer der abgeschiedeneren Dünen, die vom Cottage aus nicht zu sehen waren, geliebt hatten, ins Gedächtnis rufen. Beinahe konnte sie das Krachen der Wellen gegen den steinigen Strand und das Rascheln des langen Grases um sie herum hören. Sie konnte das Salz des Ozeans riechen und den aromatischen Duft des blühenden Strandflieders, die die kühle Brise mit sich trug. Sie konnte die Rauheit seines wollenen Umhangs an der nackten Haut ihres Rückens fühlen, das Kitzeln seines Haars an ihrem Gesicht und das leichte Einsinken des kalten Sandes unter dem Stoff. Niemals würde sie vergessen, wie er jedes Überbleibsel ihrer Begegnung mit Bellatrix geküsst hatte, niemals den sanften Zuspruch, den er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte oder die Zartheit, mit der er in sie eingedrungen war oder die intensive Lust, die jede Zelle ihres Körpers durchdrungen hatte, als sie sich miteinander im Mondlicht bewegten.

Ihre Zeit miteinander war in dieser Nacht begrenzt gewesen, da sie zum Cottage und er nach Hogwarts hatte zurückkehren müssen, ehe irgendjemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte, aber es hatte ihnen dennoch einen Moment des Entkommens von den Schrecken um sie herum erlaubt. Für ein Weilchen waren sie nur zwei Bewohner einer privaten Welt, die nicht von Konflikt und Tod betroffen waren, sondern stattdessen von Begehren und Frieden. In der folgenden Woche hatte es nur eine weitere hektische und fieberhafte Begegnung zwischen den mondbeschienenen Dünen gegeben, aber sie hatten einander erneut Stärke geschenkt, die sie durch die verbleibenden Tage der Dunkelheit trug.

„Mum, warum mag er mich nicht?"

Hermione schrak aus ihrer Tagträumerei hoch und sah, wie ihr Sohn zurück zu ihr starrte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Er spricht nie mit mir." Er zuckte die Schultern, ehe er zu dem Portrait hinaufsah. „Professor Dummydoor begrüßt mich immer und stellt mir eine Menge Fragen, aber Daddy tut das nie. Und Teddy sagt, _seine _Mum und _sein _Dad reden _immer_ mit ihm, wenn er zu Besuch kommt."

„Oh, Schätzchen", seufzte sie und berührte seinen Kopf. „Er hat eine andere Art Bild, deshalb. Das Portrait deines Vaters ist wie ein Muggelgemälde."

Brendan kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebling", murmelte die Frau ehrlich. Auch wenn einige Administratoren des Museums behauptet hatten, sie hätten es auf die übliche Art zu verzaubern versucht, gab es Gerüchte, dass sie ihn absichtlich still gelassen hatten, da sie sich davor fürchteten, was er von sich geben mochte. Als sie Harry danach gefragt hatte, hatte er nur die Schultern gezuckt und gefragt, ob irgendjemand ihnen das wirklich vorwerfen könne. Die Museumsbesucher kamen, um ihren Respekt zu zollen und ihre Kinder zu unterrichten; sie kamen nicht, um beleidigt zu werden. Während es sie schmerzte, nicht wieder mit ihm sprechen zu können, musste sie zugeben, dass Harry nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.

„Bist du _sicher,_ dass das der Grund ist?"

Hermione nickte und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Ja, Baby. Wenn er könnte, würde er mit dir reden."

„Bist du wirklich sicher?"

„Ja." Ein Grinsen spielte auf ihren Lippen. „Wenn er es nicht absolut musste, war dein Vater nie jemand, der den Mund hielt."

Ihr Sohn runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er über die Erklärung nachdachte. „Warum sollte er das tun? Das ist einfach seltsam, Mum."

„Es ist eine Redensart, Schatz."

„Keine sehr gute."

Der Tonfall seiner Stimme war dem Spott seinen Vaters so ähnlich, dass sie überrascht lachen musste. Während sie über ihr Gesicht fuhr, lächelte sie und drückte seine Schulter. „Ich schätze, das stimmt."

Als sie ihren Blick wieder dem Portrait zuwandte, sprang Brendan lässig auf den Boden hinunter und schaute aus der Nische heraus. „Hey, Mum – was ist mit diesem Mann los?"

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, aber sie wandte ihren Blick nicht vom Ebenbild ihres früheren Liebhabers ab. „Welcher Mann?"

„Da ist ein Mann mit einem krummen Stock", erklärte der Junge und sah zu ihr auf, „und er geht seltsam."

„Das ist eine _Krücke_, kein Stock", korrigierte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und es ist nicht höflich zu starren."

„Aber es ist mein Geburtstag", protestierte er.

Schnell warf sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Brendan."

„Fein", seufzte er und senkte den Blick auf seine Füße. Einen Moment später kehrte er jedoch zu seiner vorherigen Beobachtung des Neuankömmlings zurück. „Er hat in deiner Nische gestoppt, Mum."

Hermione kicherte leise und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen einen Pfeiler. „Ich schätze, dort stoppen eine Menge Leute."

„Wie wir?", fragte der Junge hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn du möchtest."

„Glaubst du, er ist noch dort, wenn wir hinkommen?"

Die Frau zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht."

„Gut", erklärte er. „Dann kann ich ihn fragen, warum er so seltsam läuft."

„_Absolut_ nicht."

„Mum!", zischte Brendan einen Moment später. „Er _fasst dich an_!"

„Was?", schnappte sie und bedeckte automatisch mit ihrer Hand seine Augen, als sie ihren Kopf besorgt zurückzog. Der Junge grunzte frustriert, während er ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht zog, aber Hermione schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn sie stand wie festgefroren.

Obwohl er einen voluminösen, dunklen Reiseumhang mit einer Kapuze trug, war etwas an der Gestalt des Mannes, das unglaublich vertraut war. Und als er mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern sacht das Bronzegesicht ihres Skulpturabbildes nachzuzeichnen schien, teilten sich schockiert ihre Lippen.

Als er zu seiner Mutter hinaufsah, bemerkte Brendan, wie konzentriert ihre Augen waren. „Mum, du hast gesagt, es ist unhöflich zu starren."

Die Hexe schluckte langsam, während sie weiter die dunkle Gestalt am anderen Ende des Korridors beobachtete. Ihr Herz begann, wild zu klopfen, als sie zusah, wie der Zauberer seine Kapuze herabzog und dunkles Haar enthüllte. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und wünschte sich schweigend, dass er sich umdrehen möge, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Fast, als hätte er ihre Bitte gehört, schaute der hochgewachsene Mann über seine Schulter.

„Oh, mein Gott", flüsterte sie und hatte das Gefühl, als ob der Raum sich zu drehen begänne, als er sich langsam umdrehte, um sie anzusehen. Unbewusst bewegte sie sich langsam vorwärts, und als er sich gleichermaßen auf sie zu bewegte, konnte sie den Ausdruck von Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht dämmern sehen.

Sein Gang war verändert, da er merklich sein linkes Bein belastete, sein Haar war kürzer, als sie es je gesehen hatte, und er trug einen Bart ... aber es war _er_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen, beschleunigte Hermione ihren Schritt, bis sie fast rannte, und als sie ihn erreichte, warf sie sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hermione", flüsterte er heiser und zog sie eng an sich. „Mein Gott."

Minuten vergingen, während sie sich schweigend aneinanderklammerten. Schließlich zog sich die Hexe gerade lange genug zurück, um in sein Gesicht hinaufzusehen und sich dann schnell wieder an seinen Hals zu hängen. „Severus! Bist du es wirklich?"

„Ja", keuchte er, während er seine Nase gegen die Seite ihres Kopfes drückte.

„Dies ist kein Traum?"

„Wenn es einer ist, muss es meiner sein", antwortete er fast atemlos, „und ich möchte niemals daraus aufwachen."

Die Hexe gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und grub ihre Finger tiefer in den weichen Stoff seines Umhangs. „Götter, Severus ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass du lebst! Jeder dachte, du seist tot. _Ich_ dachte, du seist tot!"

„Ich dachte das für eine Weile auch", murmelte er und hielt sie fester. „Merlin, Hermione… ich wusste nicht, ob du überlebt hattest. Niemand teilte mir irgendetwas mit außer, dass Potter Erfolg hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob du …"

„Ich habe", lachte sie seltsam.

„Götter, ich habe dich so vermisst", schnaufte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Locken ihres Haars. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Während die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und starrte hinauf in seine eigenen, feuchten Augen. „Severus, ich dachte, ich hätte dich sterben gesehen."

„Es … es tut mir so leid", antwortete er ruhig und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand.

Mit zitternder Unterlippe wischte Hermione sich über die Augen und drückte sich wieder gegen ihn.

Während Brendan aus etwas Abstand einige Minuten lang zusah, betrachtete er den seltsamen Mann, der seine Mutter hielt und sie zum Weinen brachte. Nach einem Moment schaute er auf das Portrait seines Vaters und dann wieder zurück den Korridor entlang. Zögernd kam er hinter seine Mutter und zupfte an ihrem Umhang.

„Mum", flüsterte er. „Er sieht ein bisschen aus wie …"

„Ich weiß, Baby", lächelte sie und zog endlich ihre Arme wieder von dem Zauberer und berührte den Kopf ihres Sohnes. „Das tut er."

„Mum?", wiederholte Severus leise und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Du bist verheiratet?"

Das Herz sprang ihr bei dem traurigen Ausdruck, der plötzlich in seine Augen getreten war, in die Kehle und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

Sichtlich verwirrt ließ der Mann seine Augen zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunterschweifen und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „Wer ist dann …"

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln zog Hermione ihren Sohn vor sich und räusperte sich. „Brendan, _dies _ist Severus Snape. Severus ... dieser großartige, kleine Junge ist Brendan Severus Granger."

Seine dunklen Augen blickten in ihre.

„Er ist gerade sechs geworden", fügte sie zur Bestätigung seiner unausgesprochenen Frage hinzu.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich, als er zwischen ihr und dem Kind wieder hin- und herblickte. Er räusperte sich und versuchte zu sprechen. „Du warst …"

Hermione nickte mit dem Kopf, als er in Schweigen fiel. „Das war ich, ja."

„Das wusste ich nicht", murmelte er stumm.

„Ich auch nicht", grinste sie. „Erst ungefähr drei Wochen nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

Brendan legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah zu seiner Mutter auf. „Ist er es _wirklich_?"

„Ja." Die Hexe lachte, während sie mit den Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr. „Er ist es wirklich."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich über dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, als er seinen Blick auf den hochgewachsenen Zauberer richtete. Seine Brust hob sich leicht, als er auftrumpfte, „Heute ist mein Geburtstag."

„Ist das so …?", fragte Snape, deutlich überwältigt.

„Mmm-hmm", nickte Brendan. „Mum hat mich aufbleiben lassen, damit ich dich besuchen kommen konnte."

„Mich besuchen?"

„Du siehst anders aus."

„Anders?"

„Hast du _wirklich_ all diese Dinge getan, wie sie sagen?"

„Was –"

„Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry sagten –"

Hermione bedeckte den Mund des Jungen mit ihrer Hand und beugte sich hinab, um zu flüstern, „Mach ein wenig langsam, ja?"

„Ups", brummelte er, als sie ihre Hand senkte.

Die Hexe warf Snape einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Er wird ziemlich gesprächig, wenn er aufgeregt ist."

„Dann muss er nach seiner Mutter kommen", murmelte er.

Ein Erröten zierte ihre Wangen, als sie ihrem zappelnden Sohn auf die Schulter tippte. „Vielleicht könntest du ihm zeigen, was du meinst."

„Oh, ja!", rief der Junge aus. Ohne Vorwarnung entzog er sich ihrem Griff und schnappte die Hand seines Vaters in dem Versuch, ihn den Gang entlang mit sich zu ziehen.

„Brendan!", schnaufte Hermione tadelnd.

„Es ist in Ordnung", erklärte Severus und berührte kurz ihren Arm, als er in die Richtung losging, in die sein Sohn ihn zog.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug folgte die Frau mehrere Schritte hinter den beiden. Sie bewegten sich langsamer, als Brendan – wie sie wusste – gewollt hätte, aber der Junge war außergewöhnlich geduldig, als er neben dem hinkenden Mann ging. Als ihr die Tränen kamen, rieb die Hexe über ihr Gesicht und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf schlug vor, sich zu zwicken, aber sie war sogar zu ängstlich, auch nur zu lange die Augen zu schließen aus Angst, dass alles nur ein ausgedehnter Traum war.

Nachdem sie fast sieben Jahre in Trauer verbracht hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass Severus Snape – der Held, der geholfen hatte, die Zaubererwelt zu retten, der Mann, den sie liebte, und der Vater ihres Sohnes – am Leben war.

So viele Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf. _Wie war es möglich? Wie hatte er überlebt? Wo war er gewesen? Warum hatte er nicht versucht, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen? Wer hatte gewusst, dass er am Leben war? Warum kam er jetzt zurück? Warum kam er hierher? _Aber trotz ihres Bedürfnisses, alles zu erfahren, war sie im Moment zufrieden damit, einfach nur zu wissen, dass er da war. Dass er lebte und atmete, direkt vor ihren Augen, und die Hand ihres Kindes – _ihrer beider_ Kindes – hielt.

„Siehst du?", erklärte Brendan und zeigte auf die Ausstellung, die nur dazu gestaltet war, die Heldentaten des wertvollsten Spions des Ordens zur Schau zu stellen.

Hermione beobachtete, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes in völlige Fassungslosigkeit veränderte. Seine dunklen Augen glitten über all die vorgestellten Informationen und Bilder, und er straffte sich kurz beim Anblick der Todessermaske und -roben, die in der Ecke ausgestellt waren.

„Der tapferste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe?", stellte er fest, als er das geprägte Zitat auf der Wand unterhalb seines Portraits las.

„Harry sagte das", erklärte sie ruhig und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bei deiner Beerdigung."

„Meine Beerdigung?"

Schnüffelnd nickte sie. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir dich alle für tot hielten."

„Ohne Leiche?"

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie ihren Kopf neigte. Nach einem Blick auf ihren Sohn hinunter, der offensichtlich zuhörte, warf sie einen schnellen _Muffliato_, ehe sie weitersprach. „Die Auroren begannen die Leichen der Todesser unmittelbar nach der Schlacht einzuäschern. Sie achteten nicht darauf, wer sie waren und scherten sich nicht darum, die Anzahl der Leichen festzustellen, die sie beseitigten. Ich versuchte, so schnell ich konnte, zu dir zurückzukommen, aber als ich endlich aus dem Krankenflügel herauskam, war die Hütte in Flammen gehüllt. Ich versuchte … das Feuer zu löschen, aber ich war so … erschöpft und so durcheinander, dass ich es nicht konnte, und ich … dachte einfach … dachte einfach, du seist tot, und ich hatte … nichts für ein Begräbnis. Ich hatte nichts von dir übrig … nichts, bis Brendan kam."

Severus atmete voller Unbehagen aus, als er die Seite ihres Gesichts berührte. „Hermione, es tut mir –"

„Es ist okay", brummelte sie und winkte ab, konnte aber die Tränenflut nicht stoppen, die zu fließen drohte. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie auf die Bank niedersank und sich schluchzend nach vorn beugte.

„Hermione", stieß er hervor und sank neben ihr nieder, um sie an seine Brust zu ziehen. „Hermione, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht –"

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie mit einem Schluckauf und klammerte sich an seinen Umhang. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst … so sehr."

„Mummy?"

Beim panischen Klang der Stimme ihres Sohnes zog sich Hermione von Snape weg und versuchte, sich die Augen mit dem Saum ihres Umhangs abzuwischen. Als sie ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hob sie den Stillezauber auf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Mir geht es gut, Liebling. Ich verspreche es dir."

Anscheinend glaubte er ihr nicht, und Brendan kletterte auf ihren Schoß und schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mummy."

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen", flüsterte sie. Nach einem Kuss auf seine Stirn umarmte die Hexe ihn fest und legte ihre Wange auf sein Haar. Einige lange Sekunden hielt sie Snapes traurigen Blick fest, und als er zu sprechen versuchte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Mit einer Geste auf ihren Sohn formte sie mit den Lippen die Worte, „Nicht jetzt."

Severus nickte verstehend und ließ seine Augen für einige Minuten zu der Nische zurückwandern.

„Mummy, willst du jetzt heimgehen?"

„Lass mir noch einen Moment", antwortete sie.

„Kann Daddy mit uns nach Hause kommen?"

Der Mann schluckte bei der Frage zögernd und blickte sie an. Als sie fragend die Brauen hob, nickte er langsam.

„Natürlich kann er das, Bren", antwortete Hermione. Als sie seinen gedämpften Begeisterungsausdruck hörte, presste sie ihre Lippen kurz auf seinen Kopf und legte dann eine Hand auf Snapes Oberschenkel. „Wolltest du noch etwas anderes ansehen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf ihre. „Ich bin nur hergekommen, um dich zu finden."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich bei diesem Geständnis, und sie drehte ihre Hand um, so dass sie ihre Finger um seine schlingen konnte.

„Hattest du schon den Moment?"

Die Frage des Jungen brachte seine beiden Eltern zum Schnauben. Mit einem Seufzer tätschelte seine Mutter seinen Rücken. „Ja, Schatz. Wir können gehen. So, kannst du laufen, oder muss ich dich tragen?"

Auf seine dumpfe Antwort verdrehte die Hexe die Augen und zog ihre Hand aus Snapes, um ihren Sohn besser halten zu können, während sie aufstand. „Normalerweise ist er um diese Zeit längst im Bett."

„Nicht müde", behauptete Brendan.

„Nun, das kannst du deinem Kopfkissen erzählen, sobald wir zuhause sind."

„Ah-ah", protestierte er und klammerte sich fester an ihren Hals. „Es ist mein Geburtstag."

„Ja, nun, auch Geburtstagskinder müssen schlafen."

„Aber was ist mit Daddy?", murmelte er. „Er hat keinen Kuchen bekommen."

Hermione schaute wieder auf den hochgewachsenen Zauberer, der sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schweigend betrachtete. Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe und holte tief Luft. „Wenn er Kuchen gegessen hat, gehst du dann ins Bett?"

„Ah-hah", nickte der Junge an ihrer Schulter.

„Entschuldige", grinste sie und sah dem Mann in die Augen. „Es sieht aus, als wirst du ein Stück essen müssen."

Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich nach oben und er rollte seine Schultern. „Ich denke, das kriege ich hin."

„Gut", lächelte sie. „Äh, soll ich dir die Koordinaten oder die Flohadresse geben? Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, appariert zu –"

„Seit-an-Seit ist in Ordnung", antwortete Severus, dann zögerte er. „Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber, dass ich flohe. Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen."

„Nein, nein. Es ist in Ordnung." Sie räusperte sich und rückte das Kind zurecht, um einen Arm freizumachen. „Ich bin ziemlich gut darin, und es wäre weniger Aufwand mit den Schutzzaubern. Ich wusste nur, dass du dich lieber selbständig fortbewegst."

Der Zauberer schluckte langsam und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht mir nichts aus."

„Bist du bereit –"

„Severus?"

Hermione erstarrte bei der leisen Unterbrechung und suchte sofort Blickkontakt zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann. Sie konnte jede Linie in seinem Gesicht erstarren sehen, bis es sich in die ausdruckslose Maske verwandelt hatte, de er während des Krieges getragen hatte. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich als Reaktion auf den Wechsel, und unbewusst verstärkte sie den Griff auf ihren Sohn.

„Mum", flüsterte Brendan. „Professor Dummydoor ruft."

„Ich weiß, Schatz", murmelte sie, ehe sie den Arm ihres früheren Liebhabers ergriff. „Severus, du brauchst nicht zu –"

„Doch", murmelte er. „Wo ist er?"

Die Hexe verzog das Gesicht, ehe sie nach links zeigte. „Gerade um die Ecke."

Mit einem knappen Nicken ging Snape in diese Richtung. Als Hermione ihn ansah, dachte sie unfreiwillig daran, wie elegant und kraftvoll seine Abgänge immer gewesen waren, wenn seine Roben und sein Haar in der leichten Brise wehten, die er durch seinen schnellen Schritt hervorrief. Dies mit dem langsamen, ungleichmäßigen Gang, den er nun zeigte, zu vergleichen, ließ ihre Augen vor Kummer brennen. Verschwunden war der selbstsichere, stolze und arrogante Zauberer, den sie als Schülerin gekannt hatte, und an seiner Stelle war jemand, der viel verhaltener und zögerlicher war.

„Was ist los, Mummy?"

„Nichts", log sie mit einem kleinen Schnüffeln. Sie nahm wieder auf der Bank Platz und räusperte sich. „Daddy geht nur, um sich mit Professor Dumbledore zu unterhalten, und dann brechen wir auf. Warum machst du nicht die Augen zu, während wir warten?"

„Okay", seufzte sie und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihren Hals. „Aber du weckst mich, ehe wir parieren."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Hermione sank in ihrem Stuhl zurück und trank langsam eine Tasse Tee, während sie ihrem Sohn dabei zusah, wie er über seine Geburtstagsgeschenke plauderte. Sie konnte erkennen, dass Severus unglaublich unsicher war, wie er mit Brendan umgehen sollte, aber zumindest schien er zu versuchen, es herauszufinden. Er würde niemals von irgendjemandem als ‚kinderfreundlich' betrachtet werden, und da ihre kurzlebige Affaire in Kriegszeiten einzig auf die Gegenwart konzentriert gewesen war, war es nicht so, als hätten sie jemals daran gedacht, die ‚Kinderdiskussion' zu führen. Selbst wenn er sie vor all diesen Jahren gefragt _hätte_, ob sie Mutter werden wolle, hätte sie wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten gehabt, eine eindeutige Antwort zu geben.

Jedoch war das Schicksal dazwischengekommen, wie es das so oft tut, und hatte die Entscheidung für sie getroffen. Anfangs war sie in Panik geraten, als sie ihre Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatte, wie es ihrer Vorstellung nach jedes unverheiratete Mädchen im Teenageralter getan hätte. Es war jedoch während des Gedenkgottesdienstes zu Ehren des Spions des Ordens, der im frisch renovierten Schloss Hogwarts zwei Monate nach der Großen Schlacht gehalten wurde, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie einen speziellen Teil von Severus bekommen hatte, der sich letztlich zu dem süßesten und intelligentesten kleinen Jungen entwickeln würde, den sie je gekannt hatte.

Und nun unterhielt sich dieser kleine Junge glücklich mit seinem Vater, den er nie wirklich gekannt hatte. Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um sie davon abzuhalten zu zittern, und stellte ihre Teetasse ab. Es war alles so surreal, dass Severus am Leben und in ihrer Küche war, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihn packen und nie mehr loslassen, aber es beunruhigte sie auch, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo er in den vergangenen sieben Jahren gewesen war und was er getan hatte. Über seine Unterhaltung zuvor mit Dumbledores Portrait hatte er überhaupt nichts gesagt, und danach schien er fast zögerlich, sie nach Hause zu begleiten. Daher befürchtete sie, sich von ihren Emotionen leiten zu lassen für den Fall, dass er sie wieder verlassen wollte. Um ihres Sohnes Willen, wenn schon nicht für sich selbst, musste sie sich zusammenreißen.

Das Schlagen der Uhr in der Diele zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und die Hexe atmete langsam aus. Sie räusperte sich und berührte die Hand des Jungen. „Brendan, Schatz, es ist Zeit für's Bett."

Obwohl das Kind seit mehreren Minuten mit merklich zufallenden Augen gegähnt hatte, stöhnte er dennoch. „Mum, es ist –"

„Tatsächlich ist dein Geburtstag offiziell seit dreißig Sekunden vorbei", unterbrach sie und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Und was glaubst du wohl, wird Oma Molly sagen, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich dich _vier_ Stunden länger habe aufbleiben lassen, hmm?"

Brendan kicherte, als er von seinem Stuhl rutschte. „Würde sie meinen zweiten Vornamen sagen?"

„Wenn nicht noch schlimmer", nickte seine Mutter.

Seine Augen wurden so groß, wie sie es in seinem schläfrigen Zustand nur vermochten. „Was ist schlimer als _das_?"

Hermione schnaubte leise und tätschelte seine Kehrseite. „Das willst du nicht wissen. Hinauf jetzt mit dir. Putz dir die Zähne und zieh deinen Schlafanzug an, dann decke ich dich zu."

„Ohhh-kay", gähnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Als er fast an der Küchentür war, drehte er sich plötzlich um und hastete zurück zum Tisch. Er warf seine Arme um seinen nichtsahnenden Vater und drückte ihn, so fest er konnte. „Nacht, Daddy."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Severus nach einer winzigen Pause.

Die Hexe konnte das Lächeln nicht verhindern, das sich bei diesem Anblick über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete. Als der Junge aus dem Raum gehuscht war, stieß sie einen leisen Seufzer aus und schickte das benutzte Geschirr wortlos in die Spüle.

„Musst du … auch ins Bett gehen?", fragte Snape ruhig.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Normalerweise bekomme ich an seinem Geburtstag nicht viel Schlaf."

„Ich verstehe", brummelte er.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermione besorgt. „Musst du nach Hause, oder … irgendjemanden informieren, wo du bist?"

„Nein."

Die Frau nickte langsam und sah dann zur Decke hinauf. „Ich muss ihn ins Bett bringen, aber danach … könnten wir vielleicht reden?"

„Das würde ich gerne."

„Okay", erklärte sie und stemmte sich aus ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Ich, äh, bin gleich zurück."

Mit einem nervösen Lächeln verließ Hermione schnell das Zimmer und ging zum Treppenhaus. Als sie oben war, hielt sie einige Minuten inne, ehe sie Brendans Zimmer betrat. Sie lachte leise, als sie sah, dass der Junge sich schon mit geschlossenen Augen zusammengerollt hatte. Nachdem sie die Decken bis zu seinem Hals gezogen hatte, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihm mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

Mit einem Blinzeln öffnete Brendan seine Augen und lächelte zu ihr empor.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst schon", grinste sie.

Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte sie und lehnte sich hinab, so dass ihr Gesicht nahe an seinem war. „Ist es ein Geheimnis?"

Er nickte und stützte dann seinen Kopf auf, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Es ist wahr geworden."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Kopf umwandte, um ihn anzusehen. „Dein Geburtstagswunsch?"

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Daddy mit mir redet."

„Oh, Baby", keuchte sie und streichelte über seine Wange. „Das war ein richtig guter Wunsch, nicht wahr?"

Er gähnte mit weit offenem Mund und kuschelte sich tiefer unter seine Decken. „Der beste."

Die Hexe blinzelte ihre Tränen zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ich hab dich lieb, Schätzchen."

„Hab dich auch lieb, Mum."

„Gute Nacht dann", erklärte sie und zog die Decke gerade. Sie gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss, dann stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

„Mummy?"

„Ja, Schatz?", fragte die Hexe und drehte sich um.

„Ich habe vergessen, Daddy zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebhabe."

Hermione holte einmal schnell Luft, während sie den Türgriff fester umschloss. „Ich sage es ihm an deiner Stelle."

„'kay", brummelte er, während er seine Augen schloss.

Seine Mutter blieb im Zimmer stehen, bis sie sicher war, dass er eingeschlafen war, und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und sammelte jede Unze an Stärke, die ihr zu Gebote stand, und ging die Treppen hinunter. Sie hatte vor, zurück in die Küche zu gehen, sah aber zufällig den Zauberer, der vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer stand. Ein kurzer Anflug von Panik ergriff sie, als sie dachte, dass er möglicherweise wegzugehen versuchte, aber dann wurde ihr schnell klar, dass er lediglich die gerahmten Fotos auf dem Kaminsims betrachtete.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er ein kleines Bild in einem hölzernen Rahmen in die Hand nahm, das Hermione mit einem warm eingepackten Kleinkind beim Spielen im Schnee zeigte.

„Konnte er überhaupt herausgucken?"

Die Frau schnaubte leise, sowohl über den Kommentar als auch über ihre naive Annahme, dass sie ihn unentdeckt beobachten konnte, und griff nach der Decke, die vor dem Sofa auf den Boden gefallen war. Sie begann sie zusammenzulegen, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „_Ja_. Mach dich so viel du willst über mich lustig, aber als Harry, Ron und George ihn und Teddy von ihren Besen in Schneewehen fallen ließen, fand ich es vernünftig, ihn gut abzupolstern."

Severus presste seine Kiefer aufeinander bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Sohn so behandelt wurde, und seufzte dann, als er die Fotos wieder auf den Kaminsims stellte. „Ich sehe keine Männer bei dir."

„Du meinst außer Harry und Ron?"

Ein[GR1] Hauch eines Grinsens zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete. „Ich stehe zu meiner Beobachtung von eben."

Hermione lachte leise und kratzte sich die Stirn. „Nein, da waren keine Männer. Es waren nur Brendan und ich."

Er räusperte sich und wandte sich zu ihr um, um sie anzusehen.

Sie hob ihre Hand, als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, und legte dann die Arme vor ihrem Bauch übereinander. „Ehe wir sonst irgendetwas diskutieren, Severus, muss ich wissen, dass du hier bist, um zu bleiben. Wenn es nur um mich ginge, könnte ich eventuell nehmen, was immer ich von dir kriegen kann, aber das werde ich seinetwegen nicht zulassen. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass er diesen Schmerz erleidet, daher muss ich wissen, dass du uns nicht plötzlich wieder verlassen wirst."

„Wieder verlassen?", wiederholte er verwirrt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln ging er auf sie zu. „Hermione, ich wollte dich _nie_ verlassen. Du bist der einzige Mensch, an den ich in den vergangenen sieben Jahren gedacht habe. Das Bedürfnis zu wissen, was mit dir passiert ist, war das Einzige, was mich aufrechterhielt."

„_Wobei_?", schnappte die Hexe. „_Wo_ bist du _gewesen_?"

Snape strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, während er unbehaglich dreinsah. „Ich habe meine Haftstrafe für den Mord an Albus Dumbledore abgebüßt."

* * *

[GR1]Vorschlag: Der


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Was?", zischte sie. „Du warst in Azkaban?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wo ich war. Es gab ein kleines Fenster in meiner … Zelle, aber es sah nicht auf die Nordsee hinaus."

„Aber es gab _keinen _Prozess!", protestierte Hermione und ergriff den Stuhl vor sich. „Kein Hinweis von _irgendjemandem_, dass du überhaupt _am Leben_ warst! Die ganze Zaubererwelt betrauerte den Tod eines Helden, und du sagst mir, dass das Ministerium dich weggesperrt hatte und keinen einzigen verdammten Ton verlauten ließ?"

„Ich schätze, das tue ich."

„Mein Gott", japste sie, während sie ihre Wangen mit den Händen bedeckte. „Wie konnten sie das _tun_? Und du hast ihn nicht _ermordet_, um Merlins Willen!"

„Ich habe den Todesfluch gesprochen", antwortete er.

„Auf _seinen_ Befehl!"

„Was der Grund ist, weshalb ich hier stehe und nicht mehr in diesem Raum sitze."

„Aber du hättest von vornherein nicht dort sein _sollen_", argumentierte sie.

Severus seufzte und lehnte sein Gewicht auf seine Krücke. „Das Benutzen des Todesfluches löst zwingend eine Verurteilung aus."

„Sie haben diese Verpflichtung während des Krieges aufgehoben", stellte Hermione verärgert fest. „Andernfalls säße der halbe Orden jetzt im Gefängnis. _Arthur Weasley_ wäre jetzt im Gefängnis. _Genau wie_ Kingsley."

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Wenn du das Ministerium fragen würdest, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass sie den Zeitpunkt des Kriegsbeginns erst, _nachdem _ich ihn getötet hatte, definieren würden."

„Aber Kingsley ist der Minister", brummte die Hexe. „_Er_ hätte …"

Sie verstummte, als er traurig schnaubte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. Sie rieb sich die Stirn, atmete tief aus und zog eine Grimasse, als sie seine Haltung bemerkte. „Merlin, Severus, es tut mir leid. Du bist, soweit es mich betrifft, gerade von den Toten zurückgekommen, und ich streite mit dir über etwas, das nicht einmal im Entferntesten dein Fehler war."

Der Zauberer sagte nichts, als sie sich ihm langsam näherte, aber plötzlich hielt er sie fest, als sie ihre Arme um ihn legte. Nach einer Weile legte er sein Gesicht in ihre weichen Locken und holte tief Luft. „Hermione, ich hätte dich niemals freiwillig verlassen. Besonders nicht, wenn ich auch nur einen Moment geahnt hätte, dass du mit meinem Kind schwanger sein könntest."

„Wirklich?", flüsterte sie.

„Götter, ja", antwortete Snape. „Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Ich dachte, ich bekäme nie eine Chance, es dir zu sagen."

Die Hexe lächelte strahlend, als sie ihn fest drückte. „Ich wollte so sehr glauben, dass du mich liebst."

„Du hast es nicht geglaubt?", fragte er überrascht.

Hermione atmete langsam ein und ließ ihn los. „Ich weiß von Lily."

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und zog den Kopf zurück. „Ich hatte vor, dir alles zu sagen. Nur … ich wusste, wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest, warum ich Potter beschützte, wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen, ihm nichts zu erzählen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du noch mehr Stress als unbedingt notwendig bekamst, und wenn Potter die Wahrheit herausgefunden hätte, ehe alle Horkruxe gefunden waren, wäre dies ein zu großes Risiko –"

„Ich weiß, Severus", flüsterte sie und griff nach oben, um seine Wange zu berühren. „Ich _weiß_. Ich bin nicht sauer, weil du es mir nicht erzählt hast. Nur … ich habe dich so sehr geliebt, und es tat ein wenig weh, dass ich nicht diejenige war, an die du dachtest … am Ende."

Mit einem Poltern ließ der Zauberer seine Krücke auf den Boden fallen und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht. „Hermione, seit du mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hast, gab es keinen einzigen Moment, in dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe."

„Aber es war _Harry_, den du sehen wolltest", rief die Frau aus. „Du wolltest, dass er dich ansieht, und du sprachst von _ihren_ Augen."

„Merlin", flüsterte Snape und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, wenn es diesen Eindruck erweckt hat."

„Wie hätte es sonst aussehen sollen?"

„Ich war dabei zu sterben, Hermione, und es gab so viel zu bereuen", erklärte er leise. „Dass ich niemals mit dir in meinen Armen aufwachen würde …, dass ich dich nie wieder würde küssen können …, dass ich nie in der Lage sein würde, dich glücklich zu sehen …, dass du niemals wissen würdest, wie sehr ich dich liebte. Ich wusste, dass ich Potter alles mitteilen musste, was er wissen musste, und während er da war, dachte ich an all die Male, die du mir gesagt hattest, ich solle freundlicher zu ihm sein, oder dass du dir wünschtest, wir beide würden letztendlich Freunde. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas mehr Zeit, um dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, daher wollte ich, dass er wusste, dass ich ihn nie gehasst hatte, und dass seine Mutter meine beste Freundin gewesen war. Mir lief … einfach die Zeit davon, und es tut mir so sehr leid, dass ich nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen konnte."

Dicke Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie seinen Kopf herabzog und verzweifelt seinen Mund mit ihrem suchte. Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer Taille, und er zog sie enger an sich, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Als sie ihr Knie an die Außenseite seines Beins legte, stöhnte er jedoch vor Schmerzen.

Hermione zog sich sofort besorgt zurück. „Oh, Merlin … ich habe dir wehgetan."

„Es ist … es ist in Ordnung", behauptete der Mann, während er nach unten griff, um gegen den Muskel genau über seinem Knie zu drücken.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid", wimmerte sie und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. „Es ist nichts, was mir nicht zuvor schon passiert ist."

Die Hexe holte tief Luft, dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn sachte Richtung Sofa. „Komm, setz dich. Kann ich irgendetwas –"

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung", murmelte Severus und sank auf das Polster. „Der Schmerz hat schon wieder nachgelassen."

Zögernd nickte sie, als sie sich auf den Platz neben ihm setzte und dann behutsam sein linkes Knie berührte. Als er bei der Berührung nicht zurückzuckte, atmete sie langsam aus. „Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nebenwirkung des Giftes", erklärte er. „Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar für die Schmerzen sein, da sie bedeuten, dass es sich bessern muss. Bis vor zwei Jahren hatte ich in diesem Bein überhaupt kein Gefühl."

„Warst du bei einem Heiler?", fragte Hermione.

Der Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich weiß … nicht."

„Soweit du weißt?", wiederholte sie. „Wie meinst du das?"

Voller Unbehagen holte er Luft und rieb sich die Stirn. „In den ersten etwa sechs Monaten meiner Haft war ich nicht bei Bewusstsein. Es gab kurze Augenblicke, aber nicht viele. Ich konnte weder sehen noch sprechen, aber ich erinnere mich daran, wie ihr drei weggegangen seid, und dann zu einem Zeitpunkt war da die Stimme einer Frau. Für einen Moment dachte ich, du könntest es gewesen sein, aber das schien nicht zu stimmen."

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte die Frau und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich … ich wusste es nicht. Ich hätte –"

„Hermione", unterbrach Snape und hob ihr Kinn. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Das Einzige, was ich wollte, war, dass du überlebtest. Du hieltest … du hieltest unseren Sohn am Leben. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du deine Sicherheit für mich in Gefahr brächtest. Wenn du … wenn du gestorben wärst, hätte ich nichts gehabt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte."

Wieder rollten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie sich an ihn lehnte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust barg. Als er ihre Schulter drückte, kuschelte sie sich enger an seine Seite. „Wer war es?"

„Narcissa Malfoy", antwortete er. „Ich vermute, sie fühlte sich in meiner Schuld, weil ich Draco beschützt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie sich um mich gekümmert hat, bis die Auroren kamen. Ich kann mich an nichts davon erinnern. Ich weiß nur, was Shacklebolt mir zu der Zeit mitteilte."

„Also hat Kingsley dich besucht?"

„Oh, ja. Der _geschätzte_ Minister hat mich mit seiner Gegenwart beehrt", höhnte der Zauberer. „Es war an einem der ersten Tage, an dem ich bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Ehe er auftauchte, wusste ich nicht, wo zum Teufel ich war. Ich konnte nicht sprechen oder sonst etwas tun, außer meinen Kopf zu bewegen, und das einzige Lebewesen, das ich gesehen hatte, war der stumme Hauself, der hereinkam, um mir Zaubertränke in den Hals zu schütten und mich und die verschmutzte Bettwäsche zu säubern. Eines Morgens wachte ich auf – Heiligabend muss es gewesen sein –, um Shacklebolt neben mir sitzen zu sehen. Er erklärte mir, dass er sich der Art meiner Strafe voll bewusst sei, und dass er außergewöhnlich dankbar sei für alles, was ich getan hatte, und dass er die Notwendigkeit meiner Haft bedaure. Er versicherte mir, dass er sich deswegen um die Mindesthaftzeit bemüht und mir die Demütigung erspart habe, in Azkaban inhaftiert zu sein. Er teilte mir mit, dass Potter Voldemort erledigt hatte, und dass die für die Verhaftung der entkommenen Todesser verantwortlichen Auroren überrascht gewesen waren, mich in einem der Malfoy Cottages versteckt zu finden."

Hermione schnüffelte leise und ließ ihre Finger in seine gleiten.

„Ich war natürlich erleichtet zu hören, dass Potter überlebt hatte, aber ich wartete die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er dich erwähnte." Severus seufzte und hob ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände an seinen Mund und presste seine Lippen kurz gegen ihre Knöchel. „Er erwähnte dich jedoch nicht, und ich war so zornig auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu fragen. Es dauerte fast ein Jahr, bis ich etwas Verständliches äußern konnte, aber ich hatte nicht noch einmal die Chance."

„Er kam nie mehr wieder?", japste sie.

Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Er schickte Karten zu Weihnachten mit den üblichen Weihnachtsgrüßen – und zu den Gedenktagen –, aber ich _sah_ ihn nicht wieder bis vor zwei Tagen, als er kam, um mich freizulassen."

„Hat dich _niemand_ besucht?"

„Außer dem Elfen, der nicht sprach?", schnaubte er traurig. „Nein. Ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit, jemanden zu kontaktieren. Das Einzige, was es – außer über den Sinn des Lebens nachzudenken – zu tun gab, war, eine sehr eingeschränkte Auswahl an Muggelliteratur zu lesen. Wenn ich jemals wieder von Shakespeare oder Dickens höre, wird es viel zu früh sein."

Die Frau atmete langsam ein. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, oder wenn Harry … ich hätte Kingsley dazu gebracht, mich dorthin zu bringen."

Seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, während er ihr mit der Hand über die Schulter strich. „Ich hätte ihn gern gesehen bei dem Versuch, dich davon abzubringen."

Sie kicherte leise und sah dann zu ihm auf. „Warum hast du ihn nicht nach mir gefragt, als du entlassen wurdest. Er weiß, wo ich wohne. Letzte Woche hat er mir sogar einen verflixten Job angeboten."

Der Mann schluckte unbehaglich, während er auf die Wand sah. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber dann dachte ich …, falls du am Leben wärst, würdest du es vielleicht nicht schätzen, unsere frühere Verbindung ans Licht gebracht zu sehen."

„Severus!", rief die Hexe und richtete sich auf. „Wie konntest du so etwas denken?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte seine Hände in den Schoß. „Ich bin der Todesser, der den Repräsentanten des Lichts getötet hat. Ich habe fast sieben Jahre in einem Raum eingesperrt zugebracht und hatte dabei nichts Besseres zu tun als zu hoffen, dass dein Leben so geworden war, wie du es wolltest. Ich dachte, du könntest geheiratet, eine Familie gegründet oder eine herausragende Stellung eingenommen haben. Ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, einen Skandal zu verursachen, indem ich zu viel Interesse an dir äußerte."

„Nein", flüsterte sie, als sie sein Gesicht berührte und ihn zwang, sie anzusehen.

„Ich versuchte, dir eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken, nachdem ich entlassen worden war, nur um zu sehen, ob du anwortest", murmelte Snape. „Aber als sie als unzustellbar zurückkam, begann ich zu fürchten, dass du … nicht … dass du nicht mehr da warst. Ich saß stundenlang im Tropfenden Kessel und hoffte, deinen Namen erwähnt zu hören, und ich ließ liegengelassene Exemplare des _Propheten_ mitgehen, aber es gab keine Spur von dir. Als ich die Anzeige des Museums sah, dachte ich, ich könnte wenigstens herausfinden, ob du überlebt hattest. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dich dort zu finden … und ich hatte nie erwartet herauszufinden, dass ich ein Kind gezeugt hatte."

„Es tut mir leid wegen des Briefes", antwortete Hermione und strich dabei mit ihrem Daumen über die rauen Stoppeln an seinem Kiefer. „Ich habe … ich bin immer noch ein wenig paranoid, schätze ich …, besonders, was Brendan angeht. Die Schutzzauber sind stark genug, dass das Haus praktisch unauffindbar ist. Die einzige Post, die durchkommt, ist diejenige, die 'Roseling Cottage' in der Adresse angibt."

Er nickte. „Wahrscheinlich klug."

Die Hexe ergriff wieder seine Hand. „Severus, ich habe nicht das Geringste dagegen, wenn die Leute von uns wissen. Jeder, der mir wichtig ist, weiß es ohnehin."

Seine dunklen Augen suchten ihre. „Tun sie das?"

Mit einem schnellen Nicken drückte sie seine Hand. „Bei deiner Beerdigung war ich ein absolutes Wrack. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich zehn Wochen schwanger war, wusste ich, dass ich nicht alleine zurechtkommen würde. Selbstverständlich hätten sie nach der Identität des Vaters gefragt, und ich hätte dich niemals verleugnet. Harry hatte allen mitgeteilt, was du für uns getan hattest, und ich war stolz darauf, mit deinem Kind schwanger zu sein. In Angst und Schrecken, aber stolz."

„Ich bin sicher, sie waren begeistert, es herauszufinden."

Hermione grinste und zog den Kopf ein. „Nun, ich hatte natürlich einiges zu erklären. Sie waren nicht gerade begeistert, nein, aber keiner von ihnen hat mich je im Stich gelassen. Und sie alle lieben Brendan so sehr. Er hat viele Menschen, die ihn gernhaben, aber er hat dich in seinem Leben immer vermisst. Er ist auf dich genauso stolz wie ich, und er erzählt jedem, der ihm zuhören mag, wie heldenhaft sein Vater ist."

Der Zauberer wandte seinen Kopf ab, um schnell die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die ihm in die Augen zu steigen versuchten.

„Severus, sehr wenige Menschen halten dich für jemand Geringeren als einen Helden, und die meisten von diesen verbüßen Haftstrafen in Azkaban." Sie seufzte und streckte die Hand aus, um wieder sein Gesicht zu streicheln. „Du hast die Nische in der Halle der Helden gesehen. Harry und Minerva stellten sicher, dass dein Portrait im Schulleiterbüro hängt – auch wenn sie dachten, dass du störrisch warst und zu schlafen vortäuschtest – und ich habe noch nie deine Grabstätte besucht, ohne sie mit Blumen und Dankbarkeitsbezeugungen geschmückt vorzufinden. Du, Sir, hast sogar deine höchsteigene Schokofroschkarte."

Ein kleines Lachen entwich ihr, als er sie plötzlich mit dem gleichen, ungläubigen Ausdruck ansah, den das Gesicht ihres Sohnes regelmäßig zeigte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Brendan hat mindestens ein halbes Dutzend von dir", erklärte die Frau. „Tatsache ist, wann immer seine Freunde dich bei ihren Fröschen finden, versucht er sofort, sie einzutauschen. Ich habe seinen Stapel neulich gefunden, als ich sein Zimmer aufgeräumt habe. Weißt du, wie befremdlich es ist, von sechsen von dir angestarrt zu werden?"

Severus schnaubte leise und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Sofarücklehne. „Ich finde es befremdlich, nur ein Exemplar von mir zu sehen."

Seine Hexe lächelte, als sie sich nach vorn beugte und die stoppelige Unterseite seines Kiefers küsste. „Ich nicht."

„Ich hatte sieben Jahre, um über diese spezielle Tatsache nachzudenken, und es immer noch nicht verstanden."

„Vielleicht solltest du es einfach akzeptieren und weitermachen?", schlug sie vor.

Grinsend sah er sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Ich sehe, du bist immer noch die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation."

Hermione rümpfte die Nase und seufzte. „Du weißt, ich hasse diesen Titel."

„Wenn ich der Attacke mit dem Unfug als ‚Der tapferste Mann' entgegentreten muss, weigere ich mich, der Einzige zu sein, der einen lächerlichen Titel trägt."

„Nun, du und Harry könntet einander Gesellschaft leisten." Auf seinen finsteren Blick hin lachte sie.

„Er ist der Hohlkopf, der ihn mir verpasst hat", grummelte Snape.

Die Hexe atmete hörbar aus und stützte ihren Kopf auf, als sie sich gegen die Rücklehne lehnte. „Fein. Wenn es denn sein muss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Er drückte ihr Knie und ließ dann seine Hand einen langen Moment auf ihrem Oberschenkel ruhen, während er die Reihe von Fotografien betrachtete. Mit einem nervösen Atemzug legte Hermione ihre Hände auf seine Hand und räusperte sich. „Es ist ein wenig spät, ich weiß, aber … Severus, ich muss wissen, was du über Kinder denkst."

Der Zauberer fühlte die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Frage, setzte sich auf seinem Platz gerade hin und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sein Knie anstieß. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich darüber nie wirklich nachgedacht."

„Und was denkst du jetzt?"

Ein unbehaglicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er darüber nachdachte. Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens begann er zu sprechen. „Als ich aufwuchs, hasste ich meinen Vater – und tue es immer noch – und lange Zeit nahm ich es meiner Mutter übel, dass sie sich immer auf seine Seite schlug. Mehrere Jahre später wurde mir klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich dachte, indem sie ihn beschwichtigte, könne sie uns beiden mehr Schläge ersparen, als wenn sie sich ihm widersetzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht, und ich bedauere, dass ich so lange brauchte, dies zu begreifen. Mein Vater war ein schrecklicher Mann, und ich wollte nie in seine Fußstapfen treten. Ich habe in meinem Leben so viel Schmerz verursacht, dass ich keinen weiteren verursachen will."

Er seufzte tief und sah ihr in die tränenfeuchten Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man mit kleinen Kindern umgeht, und du weißt, wie nutzlos ich bei dem Versuch war, mit älteren umzugehen. Es ist mir klar, dass die meisten Schüler mich hassten, und ich würde nie wollen, dass mein Sohn mich so sieht wie ich meinen eigenen Vater. Ich will keinen von Euch verlassen, aber wenn es einem vom Euch möglichen Schmerz erspart, werde ich eine eingeschränktere Rolle in seinem Leben akzeptieren. In jedem Fall schwöre ich, mich des Alkohols zu enthalten und mein Temperament besser zu zügeln."

Als Hermione realisierte, dass er ihr die Entscheidung überließ, schniefte sie laut. Sie nahm seine Hand, küsste seine Handfläche und legte sie dann gegen ihre Brust. „Severus, ich vertraue dir. Ich konnte sehen, wie es an dir fraß, dass du alles tun musstest, was Dumbledore von dir erwartete. Ich weiß, wie hart du für Harrys Sicherheit gearbeitet hast, und ich weiß, dass du zwanzigmal so hart arbeiten würdest, um dein eigenes Kind zu beschützen. Deine eigenen Kinder großzuziehen ist so ganz anders, als die Kinder anderer Leute zu unterrichten, deshalb macht mir das keine Sorgen. Ich weiß, dass es Zeit brauchen wird, um sich damit wohlzufühlen, aber ich weiß, dass du es hinbekommen wirst. Merlin weiß, ich lerne immer noch und mache täglich Fehler. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Molly und Arthur getan hätte."

„Bist du dir sicher?", flüsterte er.

Die Hexe nickte energisch. „Brendan _liebt_ dich."

„Er kennt mich nicht."

„Er wird dich kennenlernen", argumentierte sie und zog seine Hand zurück auf ihren Schoß. „Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er dich gerade erst kennengelernt hat – er liebt dich trotzdem. Er bat mich, dir das zu sagen, bevor er einschlief."

Schweigend starrte der Zauberer sie an. Hermione lächelte leicht und strich mit einer Fingerspitze über seine Knöchel. „An Weihnachten bot Brendan Bills Tochter Victoire seine Godric Gryffindor und Queen Maeve-Karten für ein Exemplar von dir. Ron und Bill versuchten ihm zu erklären, dass seine Karten wertvoller seien, da zur Zeit eine Unmenge Zaubererkriegskarten in Umlauf sind, aber es war ihm egal, und er sagte, du seist mehr wert als alle anderen Karten zusammen."

Severus blinzelte schnell und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin nicht …"

„Für _ihn_ bist du es", erklärte die Frau und grinste wieder. „An dem Abend hatte Ron etwas getrunken und platzte damit heraus, dass du nicht der großartigste Kerl auf der Welt warst. Du hättest den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck des kleinen Kerls sehen sollen – ich schwöre, er war fast so bedrohlich wie deiner – und dann sprang Harry ein und versuchte, die Dinge wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Er sagte Bren, dass Ron damit nur gemeint hatte, dass du sie beschimpft hattest – Dummköpfe und so – und ich veräppele dich nicht: dein Sohn verschränkte die Arme, starrte sie beide an und sagte ihnen ins Gesicht, dass dies wahrscheinlich deshalb war, weil sie Dummköpfe _waren_."

Sein Vater lachte leise, als er seine Augen schloss.

„Sie waren alle davon überzeugt, dass er eine Reinkarnation von dir sein musste", lächelte sie. Einen Moment später drückte sie seine Hände. „Bren ist der Grund, warum du uns gefunden hast, weißt du. Er wollte seinen Geburtstag mit dir verbringen, auch wenn das hieß, nur ein paar Minuten dein Portrait anzustarren. Und weißt du, was er sich gewünscht hat, als er seine Kerzen ausblies?"

Snape schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Was er sich am meisten auf dieser Welt wünschte, war, mit dir ein Gespräch zu führen. Er war besorgt, dass dein Portrait nicht mit ihm sprach, weil du ihn nicht mochtest." Sie holte tief Atem und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du dich weiter um ihn bemühst, ist er glücklich."

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter, als er sich nach vorn beugte und den Kopf in seine Hände legte. „Was, wenn ich es vermassele?"

„Das wirst du sicher", grinste sie und rieb ihm über den Rücken. „Genau wie ich das auch tun werde. Aber wir werden herausfinden, was wir falsch gemacht haben, werden uns entschuldigen und es das nächste Mal besser machen. Brendan ist ebenso dein Sohn wie meiner. Er ist robust, störrisch und unglaublich schlau. Er wird prima klarkommen. Und sollte ich jemals denken, dass du dich schlecht benimmst, werde ich es dir ohne Zögern sagen."

Mit einem leisen Lachen schaute der Zauber sie an. „Ich erteile dir umfassende Erlaubnis, mich zu verhexen."

„Wenn es angebracht ist, tue ich es, Erlaubnis hin oder her", behauptete die Frau.

„Ich glaube dir", lächelte er und lehnte sich gegen das Polster zurück.

„Also wirst du bei uns bleiben?", fragte Hermione hoffnungsvoll.

Der Mann nickte, während er sie ansah. „Ich will nicht länger alleine sein."

„Ich will auch nicht alleine sein", antwortete sie.

Sie hielt seinen Blick und bewegte sich nach vorn, bis ihre Lippen seine trafen. Als die kurzen Haare an seinem Kinn ihr Gesicht kitzelten, kicherte sie leise und zog die Nase kraus.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus.

„Entschuldige", brummelte sie. „Ich bin nur … ich bin nur noch nicht an deinen Bart gewöhnt."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete er. „Ich war noch nicht bereit, erkannt zu werden, deshalb habe ich ihn nicht ganz entfernt. Ich werde das sicher tun, wenn –"

„Nein, nein! Ich … ich habe nichts dagegen." Hermione legte den Kopf schräg, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen durch seinen ordentlich gestutzten Bart strich. „Es sieht anders aus, aber ich denke … ich denke, du solltest ihn für eine Weile lassen. Er steht dir."

Der Zauberer lächelte sie an und steckte eine weiche Locke hinter ihr Ohr. „Nun, ich denke, dein Haar steht dir bemerkenswert gut."

„Ich schätze, auch dafür kannst du Brendan danken", grinste sie. „Mir war nie klar, dass eine Schwangerschaft das Problem mit meiner unkontrollierbaren Mähne lösen würde. Sie war ganz sicher ein wenig anstrengender und teurer als eine Flasche Seidenglatts Haargel, aber bisher hält die Wirkung an."

Er lachte leise und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang gedankenvoll.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er, ehe er sich nach vorn lehnte und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Als er sie sachte anstupste, gewährte sie seiner Zunge sofort Zugang zu ihrem Mund. Während sie tiefer in den Kuss sank, ergriffen ihre Hände seinen Kragen, und seine bewegten sich sacht ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie drückte sich fester an ihn und attackierte gierig seinen Mund, als ob sie versuchte, seinen ganzen Geschmack aufzunehmen. Severus ließ gleichermaßen seine Hände zu ihrem Hintern gleiten und zog sie enger an sich. Während sie in seinen Mund stöhnte, erhob sich die Hexe auf ihre Knie und schwang dann ein Bein über seinen Schoß. Rittlings auf ihm sitzend bewegte sie ihre Hände seinen Nacken hinauf, bis sie in seinem Haar vergraben waren.

„Mmmgötter", stöhnte er und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben … ich habe dich wieder. Ich habe dich vermisst … so sehr. Bitte … bitte, verlass mich nicht wieder. Ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren."

„Niemals", keuchte er, während er seine Stirn gegen ihre legte und ihre Nase küsste. „Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann tu es nicht. Ich brauche dich. Severus … _wir_ brauchen dich."

„Und ich brauche _dich_", antwortete der Mann und umfasste ihren Hinterkopf, während er ihre Lippen wieder in Beschlag nahm.

Als ihre Küsse von ihren Tränen immer salziger wurden, fühlte die Hexe, wie Begehren in ihr aufstieg, das stärker als alles war, was sie je empfunden hatte. Sie war acht Jahre lang in ihn verliebt gewesen – hatte Kummer gehabt der Dinge wegen, die er tun musste, hatte sich danach gesehnt, dass er zu ihr zurückkehrte und hatte um seinen Verlust getrauert. Die Momente, die er in der Vergangenheit mit ihr verbracht hatte, waren nie genug gewesen, und auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass die Chancen immer gegen sie gestanden hatten, hatte sie immer noch an dem Glauben festgehalten, dass sie einander nach Voldemorts Fall finden würden. Diese Hoffnung war ihr in der Heulenden Hütte entrissen worden und hatte ihr nur einen Schmerz in der Brust gelassen, der mit der Zeit nicht abgeklungen war.

Aber durch eine wundersame Schicksalsfügung hatte Hermione ihn jetzt wieder. Der Schmerz des Verlustes war verschwunden, und die Hoffnung, die sie verlassen hatte, war plötzlich mit aller Macht zurück. Sie brannte so kraftvoll, dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie jeden Moment platzen. Severus Snape war am Leben. Er liebte sie. Er gehörte ihr, und sie gehörte ihm. Er akzeptierte ihren Sohn und wollte ihn beschützen und glücklich sehen. Er wollte bleiben. Er würde sie nicht verlassen.

Ihre Gefühle waren – gelinde gesagt – überwältigend. Sie waren fast nicht mehr auszuhalten. Sie brauchte mehr von ihm. Lippen und Hände waren nicht genug, um sie zu erlösen. Sie musste ihn an sich fühlen. Sie musste ihn in sich fühlen.

„Severus", flüsterte die Frau und rieb sich gegen seine Erregung. Als er in ihren Nacken stöhnte, biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und wiegte sich stärker gegen ihn. Ihr Inneres fühlte sich an, als stünde es in Flammen, und sie klammerte sich fest an ihn und begann vor Wohlgefühl zu wimmern. Als sich seine Lippen auf ihre Kehle legten und eine seiner Hände ihre Brust über der Kleidung umfasste, kam sie mit einem erstickten Schrei.

„Götter", japste sie und sank gegen seine Brust. „Ich … wusste nicht, dass das … bekleidet möglich ist."

Snape lachte polternd, während er seine Hand unter den Saum ihres Shirts gleiten ließ. „Wenn du lüstern genug bist, geht es."

„Oh, du hast keine Ahnung", stöhnte Hermione, ehe sie sich genügend aufrichtete, um an seinem Kiefer zu knabbern. Als er ihr Shirt hochzuschieben begann, stöhnte sie leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein … Schlafzimmer."

„Aber wir sind gerade hier", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie und rückte ein Stückchen zurück. „Aber wenn Brendan aufwacht … Zu erfahren, dass sein Vater am Leben ist, ist eine Sache, aber ich bin ganz sicher nicht bereit, ihn herausfinden zu lassen, wie genau sein Vater sein Vater _wurde_."

Der Zauberer atmete tief aus und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Rücklehne des Sofas.

„Komm schon", murmelte die Hexe, kletterte vorsichtig von ihm herunter und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich kann das Treppenhaus oder sein Zimmer nicht abschließen, aber ich _kann_ meine Schlafzimmertür verschließen."

„Gib mir eine Minute Zeit, Hexe", murmelte Severus und rieb mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Ich muss zuerst ein bisschen Blut dazu bringen, in meine restlichen Körperteile zurückzufließen."

Die Frau kicherte, bis ihr die Krücke ins Auge fiel, die auf dem Boden lag. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus, als sie ihn nüchtern betrachtete. „Severus … kommst du mit den Treppen zurecht?"

Mit einem entmutigten Seufzer blickte er über seine Schulter ins Treppenhaus. „Ich denke, das finden wir gleich heraus."

„Ich könnte uns apparieren –"

„Nein." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob sich langsam auf seine Füße. „Ich muss es irgendwann versuchen. Das geht genauso gut jetzt gleich."

„Okay", murmelte Hermione und bückte sich, um seine Krücke aufzuheben, ehe sie ihm ihren Arm anbot. Als sie das Treppenhaus erreichten, räusperte sie sich unbehaglich. „Severus … bist du okay, um … Ich meine, wir schaden dir nicht, wenn wir –"

„Ich versichere dir, _dieser _Teil meiner Anatomie funktioniert einwandfrei", grinste er.

Sie schnaubte leise, während sie ihm beim Hinaufgehen half. „Ja, das hatte ich bemerkt, aber der Rest von dir ist ebenfalls gefordert. Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun."

„Jeder Schmerz, der auftritt, wird es wert sein", brachte er mühsam heraus. „Du wirst jedoch … dieses Mal wahrscheinlich ein wenig mehr von der Arbeit übernehmen müssen."

Auch wenn sie errötete, stand in ihren Augen weiter Besorgnis, als sie bemerkte, wie er bei jedem Schritt das Gesicht verzog. „Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir morgen ins St. Mungo gehen, um dich in Ordnung bringen zu lassen."

„Ich hoffe sehr, du sprichst von meinem Bein", witzelte Snape, als er am oberen Ende der Treppe Pause machte.

Die Hexe lachte überrascht und lächelte dann zu ihm auf. „Natürlich! Ich werde sie nichts tun lassen, was mein Sexleben in Gefahr bringen könnte."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte er und beugte sich hinab, um sein schmerzendes Bein zu massieren.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Hermione und berührte seine Schulter.

Der Zauberer atmete langsam ein, dann nickte er. „Es ging mir nie besser."

Sie schnaubte leise und drückte dann seinen Arm, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Du warst schon mal ein weit besserer Lügner."

„Ich lüge nicht", erklärte Severus und blickte dabei auf sie herab.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen hob und ihn küsste. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich dich", antwortete er und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taile. „Ich würde jeden Schmerz ertragen, wenn ich dafür mit dir zusammensein kann."

Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, als sie seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Ein leises Quietschen entwich ihr, als er seine Hände unter ihr Hinterteil legte und sie hochhob. Sie gab seinen Mund frei und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Severus! Du solltest nicht –"

„Erzähl mir nicht, was ich tun kann und was nicht, Hexe", murmelte der Mann. „Sag mir einfach, welche Tür in dein Schlafzimmer führt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem sie Stunden damit zugebracht hatten, wieder miteinander vertraut zu werden und all die Veränderungen ihrer Körper zu erforschen, die im Lauf der Jahre entstanden waren, lag das Paar mit ineinander verschlungenen Gliedern, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen. Während Hermione etliche zarte Küsse auf die brutale Narbe an seiner Kehle drückte, schloss Severus seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Einen Moment später ließ er eine Hand an ihrer Seite entlang nach unten gleiten und begann, mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Dehnungsstreifen zart zu streicheln.

„Mmph", seufzte sie und hielt seine Hand mit ihrer fest. „Zeige nicht darauf."

„Bist du die Einzige, die Kriegsnarben zu schätzen weiß?", fragte er.

Die Hexe schüttelte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Die stammen nicht aus dem Krieg."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Snape, „aber das mindert ihren Wert nicht."

Ihre Wangen wurden bei der Erklärung heiß, und sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte er überrascht. „Meinst du nicht, ein Kind zu gebären, ist etwas, das anerkannt werden sollte?"

Ein schnelles Blinzeln, dann senkte die Frau ihren Mund auf seinen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein strahlendes Lächeln, als sie einen Moment später wieder von ihm abließ. „Du hast wirklich kein Problem damit?"

Severus lächelte und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand. „Du bist außergewöhnlich schön, Hermione, … und diese Streifen inspirieren mich nur dazu, dich mehr zu verehren."

„Merlin", ächzte sie und küsste ihn dann wieder. „Ich würde dich noch einmal nehmen, wenn ich nicht so erschöpft wäre."

„Ich würde wahrscheinlich mittendrin ohnmächtig", stöhnte er mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Nun, das können wir ganz sicher nicht zulassen", antwortete Hermione und tätschelte seine Wange. „Du solltest etwas Schlaf bekommen."

„Genau wie du."

Die Hexe legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und atmete laut aus. „Ich will nicht schlafen."

Mit einem verstehenden Knurren drückte der Zauberer sie dichter an sich. „Ich werde immer noch hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Okay", flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Fünfzehn Minuten vergingen, während sie still seinem Herzschlag lauschte, und als sie realisierte, dass seine Atmung sich nicht verändert hatte, räusperte sie sich. „Severus?"

Der Zauberer atmete langsam aus und drückte ihre Schulter. „Du schläfst nicht."

„Du auch nicht", betonte Hermione und reckte ihren Hals, um auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zu sehen. „Es kommt ohnehin nicht mehr darauf an. Brendan ist normalerweise in einer Stunde auf, und er wird hungrig sein, also werde ich etwas zum Frühstück machen müssen."

„Nun, gestern _war_ sein Geburtstag", sagte Snape achselzuckend.

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Das bedeutet, dass noch Kuchen übrig ist."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich auf die Ellenbogen stemmte. „Severus Snape, _Mr. Disziplin_, schlägt _Kuchen _zum Frühstück vor? Meine Güte, jemand sollte den _Propheten _alarmieren."

Der Mann lachte leise. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dies das ‚von-den-Toten-zurück'-Debakel überschattet, oder nicht?"

„Ahh", stöhnte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Sie werden über dich herfallen."

„Leider", stimmte er zu. „Der Minister sagte, er könne mir ein paar Tage Zeit geben, ehe er die Hunde loslässt. Ich fürchte, ich habe die Zeit ausgereizt, die ich zur Flucht hatte."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass du nicht weggelaufen bist. Und Brendan auch."

Severus seufzte leise und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Kopf. „Ich hatte es vor, falls ich dich in einem glücklichen Leben vorgefunden hätte."

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht glücklich gewesen wäre", brummelte die Hexe. „Ich hatte meine Freunde und jede Menge Unterstützung, … und ich hatte Brendan. Er macht mir so viel Freude. Aber es war nur … ich fühlte mich nicht vollständig. Ein Teil von mir fehlte."

Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber jetzt ist er wieder da."

„Ziemlich verunstaltet und lädiert", seufzte er.

Hermione grinste und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Kiefer. „Nur _leicht _verunstaltet …, und es passt immer noch gut zu dir."

„Den Göttern sei Dank dafür", grinste der Mann. „Wenn diese verdammte Schlange sich anderswohin geworfen hätte …"

„Hör auf", lachte sie und schlug ihm gegen die Brust. „Ich habe es ernst gemeint, und du denkst an deinen Penis."

„Nun, falls das ein Trost ist, mein Penis denkt nur an dich."

„Severus!", mahnte sie spielerisch. „Ich denke, es ist ein Trost, ja, aber ich bin glücklich darüber, dich wiederzuhaben. Ich wäre sogar glücklich, wenn dir Teile fehlen würden."

„Ich nicht", grummelte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, um die Zeit totzuschlagen."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als die Hexe sich auf einen Ellenbogen aufstützte. „Ich dachte, du sagtest, du verbrachtest die Zeit mit _Lesen_."

Mit einem Schnauben hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Hermione. Ich habe sieben Jahre in einem Raum eingesperrt verbracht und nichts getan als einen Stapel Bücher zu lesen und gänzlich reine Gedanken an dich zu denken."

„Hmmm", schnurrte sie und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. „Eines Tages wirst du mir von diesen nicht ganz reinen Gedanken, die du an mich hattest, erzählen müssen."

„Mmm … vielleicht", antwortete Snape und grinste zu ihr hinauf. „Und was ist mit dir? Es waren fast sieben Jahre. Warum gab es keine Männer in deinem Leben?"

Hermione atmete tief aus und zog sich in eine sitzende Position hoch. „Nun, zuerst hatte ich wirklich weder Zeit noch Energie – ich hatte ein Baby und NEWTs abzulegen – und sobald es ein wenig ruhiger wurde, hatte ich einfach keine Lust. Es fühlte sich nie richtig an. Ich meine, Brendan hat viele Männer in seinem Umfeld, die ihn beeinflussen, und ich stellte sicher, dass er von dir wusste. Offensichtlich wollte er einen Austausch mit dir, aber ich denke, weil er seinen Vater kennenlernen wollte und nicht, weil er eine Ersatzvaterfigur braucht. Wir kommen klar, nur wir beide."

Der Zauberer sah zu, wie sie das Bett kurz verließ, um sich ein Nachthemd aus dem Schrank zu holen und es überzustreifen. Als sie zurückkam und sich neben ihm niederließ, setzte er sich auf und rutschte zurück, um sich am Kopfende anzulehnen. Mit einem Räuspern legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und wartete, bis sie ihn ansah. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in dieser Lage allein gelassen habe ..., aber ich glaube, du hast bemerkenswerte Arbeit geleistet."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es _bemerkenswert _nennen würde", seufzte sie und ließ ihre Finger in seine gleiten. „Aber ich bin zurechtgekommen. Molly und Arthur bestanden darauf, dass wir ein paar Jahre im Fuchsbau lebten, bis wir alle dachten, dass ich alleine zurechtkomme. Und ich hatte unglaubliches Glück, einen Job zu finden, in dem ich hauptsächlich von zu Hause aus arbeiten kann."

„Was machst du?"

Sie verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich bin ein Junioreditor bei einer _angesehenen_ wissenschaftlichen Zeitschrift."

„Angesehen", murmelte Severus und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist es eines, das ich kennen könnte?"

„Vielleicht", kicherte die Frau, während sie sich an eine zornige Tirade erinnerte, die er einmal die Herausgeberschaft einiger ausgewählter Zaubertränkezeitschriften betreffend losgelassen hatte. „_Der praktische Brauer_."

Als er das Gesicht verzog, zupfte Hermione an seiner Hand. „Warte! Hör einfach zu. Der ehemalige Chefherausgeber – ich glaube, du kanntest ihn als Old Dipshit* McDuggins? – wurde gefeuert, oh, etwa vor viereinhalb Jahren. Weißt du, es stellte sich heraus, dass er eine lächerliche Erklärung abgegeben hatte, niemals die Arbeit eines jungen Zaubertrankmeisters zu akzeptieren oder zu unterstützen, der seiner Theorie betreffend den Gebrauch von Runesporeiern zur Verstärkung der Geistesschärfe widersprochen hatte. Nun, wie es der Zufall will, opferte derselbe widersprechende Zaubertrankmeister – von dem er behauptete, dass er schlecht ausgebildet und von niederer Moral sei – nicht nur sich selbst, um einen üblen Tyrannen zu stürzen, der die uns bekannte Welt zerstören wollte, sondern er war auch für eine Anzahl von Durchbrüchen bei Zaubertränken verantwortlich, die Hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern in den letzten zehn Jahren geheilt und gerettet haben. Plötzlich erlangte eine Anzahl von angeblich weniger angesehenen Zeitschriften Aufmerksamkeit, weil sie dessen Werk veröffentlicht hatten, und brachten die Frage auf, warum der junge Meister nie die Seiten von Britanniens führender Zaubertränkezeitschrift geziert hatte."

Der Zauberer schnaubte, aber er hielt seinen Blick auf ihr, während er zuhörte.

„Und als ein Artikel im _Tagespropheten _genau diese Frage aufbrachte, führte dies zu einer Anzahl von Reaktionen inklusive eines anonymen Briefes – der möglicherweise oder auch nicht von der ehemaligen Assistentin und heimlichen Geliebten des heroischen jungen Meisters geschrieben wurde. Dieser gab eine eindeutige Erklärung dazu ab, warum der _Der praktische Brauer_ den größten wissenschaftlichen Fauxpas der jüngeren Geschichte begangen hatte." Die Brünette atmete tief ein und zuckte die Schultern. „Und dann war Dipshit McDuggins raus, ein fortschrittlich denkendes Mitglied des Herausgeberteams wurde gewählt, um ihn als Chefherausgeber zu ersetzen, und hinterließ eine offene Stelle, die besetzt wurde durch eine eifrige, enthusiastische, zeitweise unerträgliche Besserwisserhexe mit dem Drang, die lächerlichen Grenzen im wissenschaftlichen Bereich zu eliminieren."

„Hermione, ich –"

Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch. „Warte, ich habe meine Geschichte noch nicht ganz beendet. Ein paar Wochen nach Beginn ihrer Laufbahn beim _Brauer_ gebrauchte diese Junioreditorin das, was einige ihr außergewöhnliches Talent zum Bedrängen nennen, dazu, die Redaktionsleitung davon zu überzeugen, die über Jahrzehnte abgelehnten und lächerlich gemachten Vorschläge genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um zu entscheiden, ob etwas von Wert übersehen worden war. Und siehe da, zufällig fanden sie drei Aufsätze des heldenhaften Zaubertrankmeisters, die abgelehnt und ignoriert worden waren. Nach Beratung mit einer Anzahl von anderen Meistern aus ganz Europa und den Vereinigten Staaten konnte die Redaktionsleitung dessen Forschungsergebnisse validieren und empfahl einstimmig alle drei Aufsätze zur Veröffentlichung. Und – das ist mein Lieblingsteil – basierend auf seinen Beweisen wurden viele dieser Meister dazu inspiriert, die Standardbehandlung für geistig Verwirrte erneut zu überpüfen und zu überarbeiten, was zu einer Anzahl neuer Tränke in klinischen Versuchen führte, von denen viele momentan vielversprechend aussehen."

Snape starrte sie mehrere Sekunden lang an, ehe er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Du hast das _alles_ getan?"

Die Frau lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Du bist ein brillanter Mann, der es verdient, dass sein Werk anerkannt wird. Ich wusste, dass deine Ideen der Mühe wert waren und veröffentlicht werden sollten. Außerdem verschaffte mir dein Name eigentlich den Job. Ich habe nicht wirklich die Erfahrung, die sie normalerweise verlangen, aber die Erwähnung, dass ich deine Assistentin war, brachte sie dazu, das zu übersehen."

„Nun, zumindest habe ich es geschafft, wenigstens in gewisser Weise für meine Familie zu sorgen", brummelte er, immer noch nicht in der Lage, alles voll zu erfassen, was sie getan hatte.

Hermione lachte leise und lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ich darüber bin, dass du uns gerade als deine Familie bezeichnet hast."

Der Zauberer sog scharf die Luft ein, ließ seine Finger in ihre Haare gleiten und hielt sie fest, während er sie zurückküsste. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen sank sie gegen seine Brust und hieß ihn in ihrem Mund willkommen. Minuten später lösten sie sich beim Geräusch eines gedämpften Knarrens.

„Mm", flüsterte sie und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Bren ist auf."

„Ah."

Die Hexe gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Lippen, stieg aus dem Bett und schnappte sich einen Morgenmantel von der Stuhllehne. Während sie ihn sich über die Schultern warf und um die Taille festband, schritt sie zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie gerade rechtzeitig, um ihren verschlafenen Sohn an den Schultern zu fassen und ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung im Flur umzudrehen. „Zuerst auf's Klo."

„Ohhkay, Mummy."

Nachdem sie den Jungen ins Bad hatte verschwinden sehen, schaute Hermione über ihre Schulter zurück und lächelte. „Ich bringe Brendan hinunter zum Frühstück. Du kannst gern dazukommen, wenn du möchtest, aber du kannst auch weiterschlafen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die Badezimmertür sich öffnete, und sie hob eine Braue in Richtung ihres Sohns. „Hände?"

„Oh ja", Brendan gähnte und trat wieder zurück ins Bad, um seine Hände zu waschen.

Severus grinste leicht über den Wortwechsel und räusperte sich dann. „Ich komme gleich runter. Ich muss auch auf's Klo."

„Nun", grinste sie. „Dann wasch dir auf jeden Fall deine Hände."

* Anm. der Übersetzerin:  
"Old Dipshit" bedeutet im Englischen etwa „alter Volltrottel".


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Ist Daddy wieder fortgegangen?"

Hermione lächelte auf ihren Sohn hinab und strich ihm mit der Hand über das Haar. „Nein, Schätzchen. Er ist immer noch hier und kommt gleich herunter."

Die Augen des Jungen strahlten, als er auf der letzten Treppenstufe innehielt. „Wird er bei uns bleiben, Mum?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon."

„Ja!", rief Brendan, während er von der Treppe hüpfte. Er rannte in die Küche und hopste auf einen Stuhl am Tisch. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, es Teddy zu erzählen!"

Seine Mutter erstarrte bei dieser Aussage. Unsicher schluckte sie und legte eine Hand auf die Stuhllehne. „Äh, Brendan …, wegen Teddy –"

„Seine Mum und sein Dad kommen nicht zurück, oder?", unterbrach er sie leise.

„Nein, Baby", antwortete sie, während sie seinen Hinterkopf streichelte. „Das können sie nicht."

„Das dachte ich", murmelte das Kind. „Deshalb reden ihre Bilder mit ihm. Das würden sie nicht tun, wenn sie zurückkommen könnten."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beugte Hermione sich herab, um ihn auf den Kopf zu küssen. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie schlau du bist."

Sie tätschelte seine Schulter und ging weiter in die Küche und öffnete einen Schrank, um drei kleine Teller zu holen.

„Hey, Mum. Ich frage mich …, da ich meine beiden Eltern habe, und Teddy hat gar keine …, kann ich dich und Dad mit ihm teilen?"

Sie lachte leise und sah über ihre Schulter. „Nun, sieh mal, er hat eine Großmutter, die sich um ihn kümmert und Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny –"

„Aber ich habe Oma Molly und Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny auch _und_ Opa Thur."

Hermione grinste wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Sohn von Arthur Weasley reden hörte. Als er kleiner war, hatte sie eine Menge Zeit damit zugebracht zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, ‚_Ar_thur' zu sagen – ohne Erfolg –, aber jetzt, da er es sagen _konnte_, kam es selten vor. Da der Weasley Patriarch nicht das Geringste gegen die seltsame Abkürzung seines Namens hatte, die sie bezaubernd fand, hatte sie ihre gespielten Versuche, ihn zu korrigieren, eingestellt.

Einen Moment war sie in ihren Tagträumereien verloren und vergaß, dass ihr Sohn auf eine akzeptable Antwort wartete. Brendan wurde ungeduldig, beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn und starrte sie demonstrativ an.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Kichern wegen seines Gesichtsausdrucks zu unterdrücken, dann holte die Frau tief Luft. „Ich denke, wir werden … vielleicht … äh, deinen Vater sich erst einleben lassen und, oh Merlin …, und wenn Teddy gerne Zeit mit uns verbringen möchte …, sollte das kein Problem sein …"

Der Junge hob beide Augenbrauen, während er seine Mutter dabei beobachtete, wie sie gegen das Lachen ankämpfte, und dies genügte, um sie die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen.

„Es tut mir so leid", brummelte sie zwischen den Lachsalven und bedeckte beschämt ihr Gesicht.

Verwirrt verzog ihr Sohn kurz das Gesicht und hob dann eine Augenbraue.

„Oh Gott!", japste Hermione, ehe sie sich in einem weiteren Lachanfall auflöste. Es war immer bittersüß gewesen, Severus' Mimik auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes zu sehen, aber jetzt, da sie wusste, dass der Mann am Leben war – und bei ihr blieb – war ihre Freude frei von leidvollem Beigeschmack.

„Mum?"

Sie wedelte abweisend mit der Hand und drehte sich wieder zum Schrank, während sie durchatmete. Ihres heftigen Lachens wegen hatte sie das Knarzen der Treppen nicht gehört, als ihr Liebhaber langsam ins Erdgeschoss hinabkam. Als sie sich umwandte und schlichtweg zwei übereinstimmende Blicke besorgter Unsicherheit vorfand, war es beinahe zu viel für sie. Sich fast krümmend vor Lachen brauchte die Hexe weitere anderthalb Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wischte sich die Heiterkeitstränen aus den Augen und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid. Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur … ihr beide …, mir geht es wirklich gut. Severus, bitte setz dich."

Snape grinste ein wenig, während er zusah, wie sie den restlichen Kuchen holte, und hinkte dann zum nächsten freien Stuhl.

„Morgen, Dad!", grüßte Brendan fröhlich, als er sich schließlich sicher war, dass es seiner Mutter gutging.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete er. Nach einem Moment rieb er sich das Kinn und stützte einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Mh-hm. Und du, Daddy?"

Der Zauberer hielt kurz inne und sah zu Hermione auf, die mit zwei Stücken Kuchen zum Tisch kam. „Es war sicher eine der besten Nächte, die ich je gehabt habe."

„Geburtstagskuchen? Zum _Frühstück_?", rief der Junge aus und starrte ungläubig zuerst auf den Teller und dann auf seine Mutter.

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihm eine Gabel. „Das war eine Idee deines Vaters."

Brendan sah zu dem Mann neben sich und dann wieder auf sein Frühstück. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Gabel in den Guss stach und flüsterte: „Der beste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte."

„Severus – Kaffee, Tee oder Saft?", fragte Hermione, als sie vom Tisch wegtrat. „Ich glaube, ich selbst werde einen Kaffee brauchen."

„Ich auch", nickte Severus.

Nachdem sie den Perkolator auf den Herd gesetzt hatte, füllte die Hexe schnell ein Glas mit Orangensaft für ihren Sohn und lehnte sich zurück an die Arbeitsplatte. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie hörte, wie sich das Flohnetzwerk im Wohnzimmer aktivierte.

„Hermione!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. „Du solltest verflixt nochmal besser wach sein!"

„In der Küche!", gab sie zurück und verbiss sich ein Lachen, als Severus stöhnte.

Einen Moment später erschien Harry Potter mit großen Augen in ihrem Sichtfeld.

„Hermione! Du wirst nie raten, was ich gerade gehört habe, aber Snape …" Er hielt plötzlich inne und reduzierte seine Lautstärke um mehrere Stufen, „… sitzt in deiner Küche … und isst Kuchen?"

Ein arrogantes Grinsen erschien auf Snapes Gesicht, während er einen weiteren Bissen zum Mund führte. „Scharfsinnig wie immer, Potter."

„Sir, Sie sind …, Sie sind …" Harry schluckte nervös und warf dann seiner besten Freundin einen Blick zu. „Du wusstest es?"

Angesichts seines verletzten Gesichtsausdrucks atmete die Frau langsam ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst seit gestern Abend."

Severus seufzte, während er seine Gabel ablegte. „Wie ich es sehe, bedeutet das, dass eine Korrektur betreffs meines Stoffwechselzustands derzeit auf der Titelseite des _Propheten _prangt?"

„N-nein, Sir", stammelte der jüngere Zauberer. „Nun, ich meine, wahrscheinlich wird eine Sonderausgabe gedruckt, um bekanntzumachen, dass … Sie am Leben sind …, aber Kingsley hat mir gerade gefloht, um es mir persönlich zu erzählen, ehe er es der Presse mitteilt. Ich kann einfach … einfach nicht glauben …, dass Sie am Leben sind."

„Wie eloquent", schnarrte der Spion.

„Aber _wie_?"

„Ich denke, das ist ein Gespäch, das wir besser ein anderes Mal führen", erklärte Hermione und deutete mit ihrer Hand in Richtung ihres Sohnes. „Meinst du nicht auch, Harry?"

„Oh …, natürlich", nickte der Auror, ehe er ein Lächeln aufsetzte und das Haar des Jungen zauste. „Hey, Brendan! Wie geht es meinem Kumpel heute?"

„Gut", antwortete das Kind und strahlte ihn an. „Wir essen Kuchen zum Frühstück!"

„Wirklich?", stieß er hervor und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Das ist eine fantastische Idee!"

„Ah-hm", stimmte Brendan zu. „Möchtest du welchen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte sich auf den Bauch, während er einen Stuhl hervorzog. „Oh, nein, mir geht's gut. Deine Tante Ginny hat mich heute Morgen gut gefüttert."

„Okay", kicherte der Junge. „Hey, nimmst du mich heute wieder mit zum Fliegen? Du hast gestern gesagt, dass du es das nächste Mal machst, wenn du mich siehst. Jetzt siehst du mich."

„Das habe ich gesagt, nicht wahr?" Der Mann lachte. „Ich sage dir was …, wenn du deine Mum fragst, und sie denkt, es geht in Ordnung, nehme ich dich mit. Einverstanden?"

Brendan nickte eifrig und wandte dann seinen erwartungsvollen Blick zu seiner Mutter. „Mum, geht es in Ordnung?"

Hermione stieß laut die Luft aus, als sie einen Kaffeebecher vor seinen Vater setzte und dann auf den einzigen freien Stuhl sank.

„Bitte", bettelte der Junge. „Ich ziehe meine Mütze und Handschuhe _und_ einen Schal an! Bitte, Mummy, _bitte_!"

Die Hexe biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie einen Blick zu Severus warf, der teilnahmslos auf den Rest seines Kuchens starrte. Sie überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann mit dem Kopf. „Ja, du darfst mit Onkel Harry fliegen gehen."

„Ja!"

„Aber iss erst dein Frühstück auf", schalt sie. „Und dann geh dich anziehen."

„Okay", antwortete er, ehe er resolut die letzten paar Bissen Kuchen in seinen Mund schaufelte. Nachdem er seinen Saft ausgeschlürft hatte, stob er aus der Küche und raste die Treppen hinauf.

Harry lachte leise und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Nun, ich schätze, ich gehe dann den Feuerblitz holen."

Mit einer leichten Grimasse stand Hermione auf und eilte ihm nach. Als beide im Wohnzimmer waren, zischte sie seinen Namen.

„Ja?", murmelte er und wandte sich zum Kamin.

Mit über dem Bauch gefalteten Armen näherte sie sich ihm. „Könnt du und Ginny ihn nach dem Fliegen für eine Weile bei euch behalten?"

„Äh, ja", antwortete ihr Freund und kniff die Augen wegen ihres ernsten Gesichtsausdrucks zusammen. „Ich denke schon. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich muss Severus heute ins St. Mungo bringen, und ich glaube nicht, dass Brendan dort sein sollte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange es dauern wird. Falls du und Gin beschäftigt seid, könnt ihr ihn in den Fuchsbau bringen?"

„Wir haben nichts vor, also können wir sicher auf ihn aufpassen", antwortete Harry. „Ist er … ist _er_ in Ordnung?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und schnaubte genervt. „Sie haben ihn nicht behandelt."

„Was?"

Hermione sah zurück in Richtung der Treppe, ehe sie antwortete. „Narcissa Malfoy hat ihn gerettet. Sie begann, ihn zu behandeln, aber als die Auroren sie und Draco verhafteten, nahmen sie ihn ebenfalls in Gewahrsam und sperrten ihn anderswo weg. Er kann sich an nicht viel erinnern und war bis Weihnachten, als Kingsley ihn besuchte, nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein."

„Harry, er konnte nichts _tun_. Ein Jahr lang konnte er nicht einmal sprechen, und wer weiß, wie verdammt lange er dort völlig gelähmt gelegen hat. Sein Bein schmerzt – er versucht, es herunterzuspielen, aber ich weiß, dass er Schmerzen haben muss –, und weißt du, was er mit _gesagt _hat? Dass er für die Schmerzen dankbar sein sollte, weil er das Bein bis vor zwei Jahren überhaupt nicht fühlen konnte! Was bedeutet …, dass … er wahrscheinlich fast fünf Jahre lang nicht … nicht gehen konnte … und niemand hat ihm gesagt, … dass er ein Held ist …, und er wusste nicht einmal, … ob ich am Leben war, … und … er w-wusste nichts ... v-von ..."

„Hermione", seufzte ihr Freund und legte seine Arme um ihre zitternde Gestalt. „Beruhige dich."

„Wie _konnten_ sie nur?", flüsterte sie in seine Roben. „Wie konnten sie ihm das antun? Nach allem …"

„Ich weiß es nicht", grollte Harry, „aber ich werde auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass Kingsley meine Meinung zu der Sache erfährt."

„Kingsley wusste verdammt genau, wer Brendans Vater ist, und trotzdem hat er sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Severus mitzuteilen, dass er einen Sohn hat." Die Frau ließ ihren Freund los und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, während sie auf einen Sessel deutete. „Verflixt, nicht einmal vor einer Woche hat er genau dort gesessen und erklärt, dass ihre Ähnlichkeit verblüffend sei. Er _wusste_ von Brendan; er _wusste_ von meiner Beziehung mit Severus; und doch machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einem von uns zu erzähen, dass der jeweils andere überlebt hatte! Beachte, dass ich nicht einmal einen persönlichen Flohanruf bekommen habe, und Severus wurde schon vor Tagen entlassen!"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich war ihm klar, dass du ihm die Eier sonstwohin hexen würdest", schnaubte er.

Sie sah auf den Kamin und seufzte dann. „Wenn du mit ihm sprichst, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Sag ihm, er kann sein Jobangebot nehmen und es sich in seinen –"

„Mum!"

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen und wischte ihr Gesicht ab, ehe sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Sohn anzusehen. „Ja, Baby?"

Brendan hielt seinen grünen Schal hoch, als er die Treppen hinunterkam. „Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich", lächelte sie und trat zu ihm. Sie nahm den Schal, wickelte ihn schnell um seinen Hals und steckte ihn unter den Kragen seiner Jacke. „Bittesehr. Nun, sei ein braver Junge für Onkel Harry."

„Okay", stimmte er zu, nachdem sie seine Stirn geküsst und seinen Popo getätschelt hatte. „Tschüß, Mum! Tschüß, Dad!"

Die Hexe blickte auf und sah, dass Severus sich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht in der Küchentür anlehnte.

„Bereit zum Abmarsch, Kumpel?", fragte Harry, und als Brendan zu ihm rannte, packte er ihn und schwang ihn auf seine Schultern.

„Jo!"

„Alles klärchen", lachte der Mann. Als er den Kamin erreichte, hob er Brendan von seinen Schultern und stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Er hielt ihm den Behälter mit Flohpulver hin und ließ den Jungen die Verbindung öffnen, dann lächelte er den anderen beiden im Raum angespannt zu. „Bis bald, Hermione, und ich freue mich wirklich, Sie wiederzusehen, Sir."

„Los, Onkel Harry!"

„Okay, okay! Ich komme!"

Als die grünen Flammen sie verschluckten, seufzte Hermione und ging zu ihrem Zauberer. Besorgt wegen des verletzten Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht streckte sie die Hand aus, um seine Wange zu streicheln. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Auch wenn er den Kiefer anspannte, bedeckte Severus ihre Hand mit seiner und nickte.

„Möchtest du noch etwas zu essen oder trinken?"

„Nein."

Die Hexe tat einen schnellen Atemzug und nickte kurz. „Ich denke, ich flitze nach oben und ziehe mich für den Tag an, und dann könnten wir ins Mungo gehen, solange es noch früh ist. Natürlich, sofern du einverstanden bist."

„Das wäre akzeptabel."

Sie blinzelte auf die ruhige Erklärung hin und ließ ihn dann langsam los. Der völlige Mangel an Protest darüber, zur Behandlung in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, konnte nur als Bestätigung ihrer Befürchtungen dienen, wie starke Schmerzen er hatte. Severus Snape – mochte er sich geändert haben oder nicht – war ein stolzer und starrköpfiger Mann, der es hasste zuzugeben, wenn er Hilfe benötigte.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe hielt sie einen Moment inne, sah über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, wie er ernst in Richtung des Kamins starrte. Auch wenn sich ihr vor Angst der Magen zusammenzog, atmete Hermione tief aus und beteuerte sich flüsternd selbst: „Wir werden das schaffen. Alles wird gut."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Severus."

Der Zauberer hob seinen Blick vom Boden, um in ihre besorgten Augen zu schauen. „Was?"

Hermione lächelte ihn leicht an und legte ihre Hand über seine. Sie konnte das Unbehagen spüren, das von ihm ausstrahlte, und sie wusste, wenn er könnte, würde er jetzt den Untersuchungsraum der Länge nach auf- und abgehen. „Du brauchst dich nicht so zu ängstigen."

Er seufzte tief und sah dann böse auf seine Krücke. „Und was ist, wenn sie nichts tun können? Was ist, wenn dies nur eine kolossale Zeitverschwendung ist, nur hierher zu kommen, damit sie mich anglotzen und auf mich zeigen, über mich tuscheln und mich dann wieder wegschicken?"

„Sie werden dir helfen können", antwortete sie und drückte seine Hand. „Du musst ihnen einfach vertrauen."

Als er verächtlich schnaubte, legte die Hexe ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Wenn du das nicht hinkriegst, dann vertraue mir. Ich kann es spüren."

Severus atmete langsam aus und rieb seine Stirn. „Wir sitzen hier schon seit fast einer Stunde."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Spezialisten holen mussten", vermutete die Frau. „Es _ist_ Wochenende. Er hat wahrscheinlich keinen Dienst."

„Nun, sie –"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, um einen ergrauenden Zauberer in limonengrünen Roben einzulassen. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin Cornelius Forthwright. Sie sind offensichtlich Ms. Granger. Ich glaube, wir haben uns bei der letzten Gedenkfeier kurz unterhalten."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", nickte Hermione und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Und Sie, Sir …" Der Heiler ließ ein erstauntes Seufzen hören, als er herzlich Snapes Hand ergriff. „Ich kann ehrlich behaupten, dass ich nie erwartet habe, die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre, Sir. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Sie so lange habe warten lassen – ich war bei meiner Tochter in Gloucester zu Besuch, und offen gesagt dachte ich zuerst, Sinclair wolle mir einen Bären aufbinden, als sie mir gefloht hat."

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen", grinste die Hexe, während ihr Geliebter schwieg. „Ich konnte anfangs meinen Augen nicht trauen."

Forthwright nickte verstehend und beschwor für sich einen dritten Stuhl her. „Nun, denn … Wenn alles stimmt, was meine Tochter betreffs ihrer Zeit in Ihrem Unterricht erwähnt hat, weiß ich, dass sie es vorziehen, wenn wir auf den Punkt kommen. Ich kann persönlich bestätigen, dass Sie hier im St. Mungo keine Behandlung für die Wunden von Nagini erhalten haben, aber wurden Sie anderswo behandelt?"

Severus holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, dann gab er ihm eine Kurzversion der vergangenen sieben Jahre.

„Und Sie sagen, Narcissa Malfoy war diejenige, die Sie stabilisiert hat?"

„Ja, das wurde mir gesagt."

Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Stolz erschien auf dem Gesicht des Heilers. „Narcissa war bei mir etwa ein Jahr in Ausbildung, bis sie beschloss, zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen. Sie war immer ziemlich kompetent, daher bin ich nicht überrascht, dass sie in der Lage war, Ihr Herz am Schlagen zu halten. Wenn es jemand hinbekommen hätte, dann sie."

„Ähm", Hermione räusperte sich und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf. „Darf ich fragen, wie?"

„Oh, natürlich", lächelte Forthwright. „Wir hatten nicht viele Gelegenheiten, um Naginis Auswirkungen zu untersuchen. Insofern war es, wenn wir auf ihre Opfer trafen, eine Lektion in Versuch und Irrtum. Was wir entdeckt haben ist, dass die Letalität ihrer Bisse nicht so sehr von ihrem Gift abhängt, sondern vom Blutverlust, der durch den Biss verursacht wird. Sehen Sie, ihr Speichel hatte die magische Fähigkeit, alle Arten von Heilung zu verhindern, und während der Effekt mit der Zeit abklingt und schrittweise Heilung der Wunde möglich ist, verblutet das Opfer lange vor diesem Zeitpunkt."

Die Hexe verzog das Gesicht und warf einen nervösen Blick in Richtung des ehemaligen Spions, um ihn wieder mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck vorzufinden.

„Ist jemand jedoch in der Lage", fuhr der Heiler fort, „über einige Tage permanent den Blutverlust auszugleichen, beginnt das Blut wieder zu gerinnen, und die Wunde kann geheilt werden. Natürlich richtet das Gift weiter verheerenden Schaden im Nervensystem an, verursacht Schmerzen und Lähmungen, aber der Patient hat eine solide Chance zu überleben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ein Gegengift verabreicht werden, um das Gift zu neutralisieren und diese Symptome zu lindern. Mit Sicherheit kann man sagen, dass Narcissa Sie bis zu dem Punkt gebracht hat, an dem sie die Blutung stillen konnte, aber entweder hatte sie keinen Zugriff auf das Gegengift, oder sie wurde unterbrochen, bevor sie es verabreichen konnte."

„Bringt es etwas, es jetzt zu verabreichen?" fragte Severus ruhig. „Es ist Jahre her."

„Ich denke, ja", erklärte er zuversichtlich. „Offensichtlich hat Ihr Körper versucht, sich auf natürlichem Wege zu heilen, was der Grund ist, weshalb Sie Fortschritte gemacht haben, egal, wie langsam sie waren. Dieses Gift ist jedoch fast so hartnäckig, wie Sie zu sein scheinen. Mir war das anfangs nicht klar, und ich musste Patienten mit mehreren Dosen des Gegengifts statt mit einer einzelnen behandeln. "

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer sah ihn unsicher an. „Wie viele Opfer haben tatsächlich lange genug überlebt, dass Sie sie behandeln konnten?"

„Sie eingerechnet?" Forthwright antwortete mit einem seltsamen Grinsen. „Drei."

„Arthur Weasley", murmelte er und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Und Harry", fügte Hermione zu, die wusste, dass der Zauberer wahrscheinlich im Geiste eine Liste möglicher Opfer durchging.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Potter wurde gebissen?"

„Ja. In Godric's Hollow, an Weihnachten", antwortete sie. „Es war keine große Wunde, da Nagini versuchte, ihn für Voldemort festzuhalten, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn zu töten. Ich habe es geschafft, ihn mit Diptam zu heilen, aber keiner von uns hat sich sonst etwas dabei gedacht bis etliche Monate nach der Endschlacht. Sein Arm begann sich anzufühlen, als stünde er in Flammen, und er krampfte manchmal. Tatsächlich wurden wir nicht daraus schlau, bis Arthur erwähnte, dass er ähnliche Symptome gehabt hatte. Ich wusste, dass er hier behandelt wurde, aber ich habe nicht so genau darauf geachtet, womit."

„_Das_ finde ich ziemlich schwer zu glauben", witzelte der Slytherin.

Seine Hexe schnaubte leise und verdrehte die Augen. „Nun ja, wenn eine Frau in den Wehen liegt, neigt sie generell nicht dazu, sich allzu sehr mit den andere Leute betreffenden Details zu befassen."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er etwas verlegen, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Heiler wandte. „Was muss nun geschehen?"

„Zuerst muss ich einige Standardfeststellungen machen, und danach können wir weitermachen und die erste Behandlung mit dem Gegengift beginnen. Ich will Sie nicht belügen, Sir …, es ist nicht angenehm. Sobald Sie den Trank mit dem Gegengift genommen haben, wird er sich durch Ihren Körper arbeiten und alles Gift, das er finden kann, herausziehen. Die Aktion wird ähnliche Symptome verursachen wie die, die Sie schon erlebt haben, denn sie wird im Wesentlichen das Gift wieder in ihrem Körper aktivieren, aber das sollte nach ein paar Stunden vorbei sein. Voraussichtlich wird Ihnen übel, und Sie werden für den Rest des Tages fiebrig sein, aber mit etwas Glück wird es Ihnen morgen weitaus besser gehen als seit langem."

Hermione holte tief Luft und konnte nur lächeln, während sie ihre Stirn kurz gegen seine Schulter drückte.

„Abhängig von der bereits vorhandenen Beeinträchtigung werden wir vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein, Sie wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuversetzen", kommentierte Heiler Forthwright, „aber wir können Ihnen das Leben ganz sicher ein gutes Stück leichter machen."

Severus nickte langsam und drückte ihre Hand fester. „Nun, ich erwarte sicher kein weiteres Wunder."

„Vielleicht kriegen wir ein halbes Wunder hin", lächelte der Heiler. Er räusperte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn. „Nun, wenn Sie mir über Ihren gegenwärtigen Zustand berichten könnten … Ich sehe, Sie scheinen einige Schwierigkeiten beim Gehen zu haben – sind andere Bereiche genauso schwierig?"

Der Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles geht ein wenig langsamer. Meine Arme zu bewegen ist nicht so schwierig, da ich mehr Zeit zum … Üben hatte, schätze ich. Ich fühle nicht mehr dasselbe Maß an Schmerz dabei, aber jede Bewegung meiner Beine geht mit kribbelnden oder brennenden Empfindungen einher."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", flüsterte Hermione und zog sich besorgt von ihm zurück. „Ich wollte dir keineswegs wehtun."

Ihr Liebhaber legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin klargekommen."

„Und die Intensität des Schmerzes?", fragte Forthwright. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wenn eins überhaupt kein Schmerz und zehn wie –"

„Der _Cruciatus_?", unterbrach Snape mit einem finsteren Grinsen. „Ich würde sagen, es ist eine durchgängige Fünf mit wiederkehrenden Spitzen von acht."

Als die Hexe zusammenzuckte, nickte der Heiler wissend. „Haben Sie irgendetwas probiert, das anstrengender als Umhergehen ist?"

Der Slytherin nickte langsam. „Treppen. Der Schmerz war dann näher an sieben oder acht, aber es war schwieriger hinaufzugehen als hinunterzukommen."

„So ist es immer", seufzte Forthwright leicht. „Sonst noch etwas?"

Hermione sah mit schuldigem Blick zu ihrem Zauberer auf und starrte ihn betont an, als er seinen Kopf zu schütteln versuchte. „Severus."

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, ignorierte ansonsten aber ihre angedeutete Anweisung.

„Severus", zischte sie. Als er nur wieder den Kopf schüttelte, verdrehte die Frau die Augen und sah den Heiler an, der sie mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. „Was er nicht erwähnt, ist, dass wir am frühen Morgen Sex hatten."

„Ich verstehe", grinste der Mann. „Und wie war das?"

Ihre Wangen brannten, während sein Blick starr wurde.

„Die Schmerzen betreffend, meine ich", ergänzte Forthwright schnell mit erhobener Hand. „Weiter brauche ich nichts zu wissen."

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich angstvoll, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Auch wenn er es ablehnte, irgendetwas zu dem Thema zu sagen, konnte sie die Wahrheit schlicht an seinem Schweigen erkennen. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Meine Güte, Severus. Es tut mir so leid!"

„Nun, das sollte es nicht", murmelte er leise. „Mir tut es ganz sicher nicht leid."

„Aber es hat dir wehgetan!"

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Die Folgen waren mir bewusst."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest etwas sagen müssen. Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte dich gestern Abend hierher bringen sollen statt abzuwarten. Ich wusste, dass du Schmerzen hattest, aber ich … habe einfach nicht richtig gedacht. Severus –"

„Vielleicht könnten wir das später diskutieren?", flüsterte er.

„Es ist in Ordnung", erklärte der Heiler. „Glauben Sie mir, ich verstehe es. Wenn ich von meiner Frau jahrelang getrennt gewesen wäre, dann können Sie alles Gold bei Gringotts darauf wetten, dass medizinische Versorgung nicht an erster Stelle meiner Prioritätenliste stünde."

Die Hexe verdrehte die Augen, als ihr Liebhaber ihr einen spitzen Blick zuwarf. Dann rieb sie ihre Stirn und seufzte, „Männer."

Forthwright lächelte leicht, während er den Austausch beobachtete, und führte dann schnell einige Diagnosezauber aus. Als er die Details notiert hatte, lehnte er sich nach vorn und räusperte sich. „Sir, wenn Sie bereit sind weiterzumachen, können wir. Andernfalls können wir einen Termin an einem anderen Tag ausmachen, wenn Sie das lieber möchten."

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Ich würde lieber heute damit weitermachen."

„In Ordnung", nickte der Heiler und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Sie werden sich dafür natürlich hinlegen wollen. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten, um das Gegengift vorzubereiten, und dann können wir loslegen. Es wird vermutlich ein paar Stunden brauchen, um zu wirken, daher empfehle ich, die Toilette vorher aufzusuchen."

Während der Slytherin tat wie vorgeschlagen, saß Hermione für ein paar Minuten schweigend auf ihrem Stuhl und versuchte, ihre Ängste zu einzudämmen. Als sie den Wasserhahn laufen hörte, erhob sie sich, verschränkte die Arme und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, bis sich die Tür zu der privaten Toilette wieder öffnete. Sie sah zu, wie der Zauberer mit ungleichen Bewegungen zum Bett schlenderte, und räusperte sich dann. „Severus, bist du dir sicher, dass du hierfür bereit bist?"

Der Mann nickte langsam, nachdem er sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. „Ich will einfach mit meinem Leben weiterkommen. Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn ich es verzögere."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", seufzte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Severus schlang seine Finger um ihre und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wenn dies so lange dauert, wie er sagt, möchte ich deinen Tag nicht verschwenden."

„Du verschwendest gar nichts", schalt die Hexe. „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."

„Wenn du zu Brendan musst …"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihren Stuhl ein Stückchen näher heran. „Brendan geht es gut. Harry wird ihn bei sich behalten, so lange es nötig ist."

Mit einem tiefen Atemstoß zog der Zauberer seine Hand aus ihrer, damit er seine langen Beine auf das Bett schwingen konnte.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber, dass ich gehe?"

Sein Blick schwenkte zu ihr, und auf ihre Frage schüttelte er den Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„In Ordnung, Sir", sagte Heiler Forthwright ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hielt ein Fläschchen mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit hoch, während er die kurze Strecke durch den Raum schritt. „Wenn Sie soweit sind, ich bin es."

Hermione ging aus dem Weg, während der Trank verabreicht wurde. Als der Heiler seine Anweisungen beendet und sich wenige Minuten später in der Ecke des Raums hingesetzt hatte, kehrte sie an die Seite ihres Geliebten zurück. Sie setzte sich und nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden und lächelte ihn an. „Alles wird gut."

„Du scheinst dir schrecklich sicher zu sein", murmelte er.

„Einmal habe ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben", antwortete sie aufrichtig. „Ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

Ein kurzes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen, als er mit seinen Fingern ihre drückte, aber es verblasste einen Moment später, als er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen zurücklehnte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

Der Zauberer verzog das Gesicht und nickte. „Mir geht es gut."

Die Frau presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, während sie mit dem Stuhl so nahe an die Bettkannte rutschte, wie sie nur konnte. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um dir zu helfen?"

Er holte schmerzhaft Atem und schloss die Augen. „Rede … einfach weiter …, bitte."

„Okay", nickte sie energisch. Sie legte ihre Unterarme auf die Matratze, lehnte sich nach vorn und drückte seine Hand gegen ihre Brust. „Irgendetwas Besonderes? Denn du weißt genau, wie gut ich zu dummem Geschwätz in der Lage bin."

Severus schnaubte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Irgendetwas. Ich will nur einfach … deine Stimme hören."

„Nun, ich freue mich zu wissen, dass jemand sie mag", grinste die Hexe. „Okay, soll ich dir dann von Brendan erzählen?"

Auf sein zustimmendes Grummeln hin begann sie leise, aber enthusiastisch, mit einem detaillierten Bericht über alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam und ihren Sohn betraf. Sie erzählte ihm von all den typischen Meilensteinen – erste Worte, erste Schritte, erste Anzeichen von Magie – von den Vorlieben des Jungen – Essen, Bücher, Aktivitäten – und von einigen interessanteren Erinnerungen, die sie in den letzten sechs Jahren gesammelt hatte. Obwohl sie sehen konnte, dass er sich vor Schmerz anspannte und seine Gesichtsfarbe zunehmend schlechter wurde, sprach sie weiter in der Hoffnung, ihm etwas Positives geben zu können, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte. Sie hörte erst auf, als Heiler Forthwright hinzutrat, um einen Überwachungszauber zu werfen und einige Fragen zu stellen.

Hermione holte scharf Luft und fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln stachen, als ihr Zauberer einräumte, dass er momentan keines seiner Glieder kontrollieren konnte. Besorgt, dass sie vielleicht eine Art Verletzung verursachte, legte sie sacht seine Hand wieder auf das Bett und legte ihre darauf. Während der Heiler seine Fragen fortsetzte, drückte sie die Hand ihres Geliebten und schloss die Augen.

„Hermione?"

Ihre Lider flogen sofort auf, und sie bemerkte vage, dass Forthwright auf seinen Sitzplatz zurückgekehrt war, ehe sie sich räusperte. „Ja?"

Ein schwerer Atemzug entwich dem liegenden Mann. „Du bist noch da."

„Natürlich bin ich da", antwortete sie und sah ihn besorgt an. „Kannst du meine Hand nicht fühlen?"

„N-nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte langsam. „Nur … Feuer."

„Feuer?", wiederholte die Hexe und riss ihre Hände von ihm weg. „Es tut mir leid, Severus! Ich wollte es nicht schlimmer machen."

„Nein", korrigierte er mit einer Grimasse. „Nicht … dein Fehler."

Hermione berührte zögernd die Seite seines kleinen Fingers mit zwei Fingerspitzen und wischte dann ihre Augen an ihren Ärmel. „Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Nicht _so_ schlimm", brachte der Zauberer mit knirschenden Zähnen mühsam hervor. „Wird viel schneller … vorbei sein."

Als sie schwieg, fügte er hinzu, „Ich kann hören, wie du dich sorgst."

„Ich mag es nicht, dich mit Schmerzen zu sehen", flüsterte sie.

„Du brauchst nicht –"

„Severus, ich verlasse dich _nicht_", unterbrach sie. „Ich habe dich nicht hierhergebracht, um es dich dann wieder alleine durchstehen zu lassen."

Es gab eine relativ lange Pause, ehe er murmelte, „Ist Brendan … ein familienüblicher Name?"

Ein kleines Grinsen tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf, und die Hexe akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. „In gewisser Weise."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich konzentriert zusammen, und ein Glucksen entfleuchte ihr, als sie es erklärte. „Ich hatte ewig lange keine Idee, wie ich ihn nennen sollte. Vorher hatte ich überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich wusste nur, dass Dad mich ihm hatte versprechen lassen, niemals einem seiner Enkelkinder einen so gewöhnlichen Namen wie seinen zu geben, weil er es immer gehasst hatte, einer unter Millionen von ‚John's zu sein, und ich vermutete, du würdest mich bis zum Ende aller Zeiten heimsuchen, wenn ich ihn mit erstem Namen ‚Severus' nannte."

Als er zustimmend schnaubte, steckte sie sich eine lose Locke hinters Ohr. „Jedenfalls verbrachte ich eine Ewigkeit damit, Namensbücher zu durchforsten und gleichzeitig die Vorschläge aller anderen diplomatisch abzuwürgen. Ich hatte eine beträchtliche Liste von Möglichkeiten, aber als ich schließlich beschloss, auf die Bedeutungen der Namen schauen, wusste ich, dass Brendan die richtige Wahl war."

„Oh?"

„Es bedeutet ‚Prinz'."

Snape hob sehr langsam seinen Kopf an, während er seine Lider zum ersten Mal nach fast einer Stunde aufschlug. Sein Mund öffnete sich, als sich seine blutunterlaufenen Augen auf ihr Gesicht hefteten. „Du … _beide_ seiner Namen?"

„Nach dir? Ja." Hermione lächelte und ließ vorsichtig ihre Finger durch seine gleiten, die nicht reagierten. „Ich hätte ihm auch deinen Familiennamen gegeben, aber das Ministerium erlaubt es unverheirateten Müttern anscheinend nicht, dies ohne die ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Vaters zu tun."

„Es tut mir leid …"

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler, Severus. Es –" Ihre Erklärung erstarb ihr in der Kehle, als er schmerzvoll stöhnte, und sein Kopf plötzlich zurück auf das Kissen fiel. Sie sprang auf und fühlte die Panik in sich aufsteigen, als sie seine mühsame Atmung sah. „Severus!"

Die Hexe schaute angstvoll zu dem Heiler, der am Bett erschienen war. Forthwright führte ruhig eine Anzahl von Überwachungszaubern aus und schaute sie dann beruhigend an. „Er kommt in Ordnung. Das Gegengift hat genügend Gift aus seinem Gewebe gezogen, dass sein willkürliches Nervensystem sich vorübergehend abgeschaltet hat. Seine vegetativen Funktionen sind stabil und sollten ziemlich stabil bleiben, was gut ist. Sobald der Trank die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Teil des Gifts zu neutralisieren, sollte er schrittweise wieder besser in der Lage sein, zu sprechen und sich zu bewegen, und der Schmerz wird kontinuierlich weniger werden."

„Okay", flüsterte sie und betrachtete Severus. „Kann er … ist er bei Bewusstsein?"

Der Heiler dachte mit gerunzelter Stirn nach und verschränkte die Arme. „Sehr wahrscheinlich wechselnd."

„Kann er mich hören?"

„Möglich", er zuckte die Achseln.

Hermione nickte langsam und holte dann tief Luft. Die Hexe deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes, wo mehr freier Platz war, und fragte, „Glauben Sie, ich könnte ...?"

Forthwright lächelte und trat zurück. „Es wird ihm sicher nicht schaden, jedenfalls …"

„Danke", murmelte sie. Sie tätschelte Snapes Hand, umrundete schnell das Fußende des Bettes und krabbelte anschließend auf die steife Matratze. Neben ihrem Zauberer streckte sie sich aus, stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und strich ihm mit der anderen ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hi, Severus", grüßte sie ihn leise und presste ihre Lippen leicht auf seine Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber falls du es kannst … Du sollst wissen, dass ich hier bei dir bin. Dieses Mal werde ich dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde immer noch hier sein, wenn du aufwachst; ich verspreche es dir. Der Schmerz wird vergehen … wir werden heimgehen … und wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen. Okay?"

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sacht mit den Fingern über seine Wange strich. „Ich werde eine Menge Aufhebens machen und mich über dich aufregen, bis du mich anblaffst, dass du keine Krankenschwester brauchst. Und dann werde ich dich ganz einfach ignorieren und trotzdem weitermachen, weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, und ich werde dich nie verlassen, außer du bittest mich darum. Und selbst dann werde ich es nur tun, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, die Bitte ist ernsthaft.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, du kannst mich hören", seufzte sie, ehe sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. „Weil ich denke, dies ist etwas, das du wissen musst."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„– mione …"

„Mmmph", murmelte sie und kniff die Augen fester zu, während sie ihre Nase in dem weichen Leinen vergrub, das köstlich nach Severus roch.

„Hermione."

Das Leinen roch nach Severus. Severus war am Leben. Er war zu ihr zurückgekommen, aber er war nicht mehr ganz der Alte. Er war zurückhaltender, dem Alleinsein abgeneigt, und er hatte Schmerzen. Schmerzen. Bei dem Gedanken flogen ihre Augen auf, und sie setzte sich sofort aufrecht. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie bemerkte, dass seine dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Severus!", japste sie. „Du bist wach!"

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", antwortete er. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss bald ins Bad."

Hermione fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Oh. Äh …, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Oh, ich würde sagen, etwa drei Stunden", lächelte Forthwright, als er herantrat und dem Zauberer aus dem Bett zu helfen begann.

„Drei _Stunden_?", wiederholte sie schockiert. Sie kletterte vom Bett herunter, stellte sich daneben und sah zu, wie der Heiler den Slytherin zur Badezimmertür geleitete. „Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor einzuschlafen!"

Snape schickte ihr ein angestrengtes Lächeln, ehe er hustete. „Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst aufhören, dich für alle belanglosen Dinge zu entschuldigen, wirst du das ebenfalls ignorieren?"

Die Frau öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, fiel aber in Schweigen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er zumindest einige der Dinge gehört haben musste, die sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Mit einem reizenden Erröten auf den Wangen sank sie auf ihren ursprünglichen Sitzplatz und wartete schweigend darauf, dass die beiden Männer wieder erschienen. Sie verzog das Gesicht der gedämpften Geräusche von Erbrechen wegen, die von hinter der Tür zu hören waren, aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, dass er auf den Füßen, bei vollem Bewusstsein und auf dem Wege der Besserung war.

„Nun, mir ist klar, dass Ihnen im Moment übler als einem Thestral ist", kommentierte der Heiler Augenblicke später, während er die Badezimmertür öffnete. „Aber es geht Ihnen wirklich so gut, wie ich nur hoffen konnte, Sir. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich heute für Sie noch tun kann, wenn es also einen anderen Ort gibt, wo Sie sich lieber erholen möchten …"

„Ja", krächzte der Slytherin.

„Das dachte ich mir", lachte Forthwright. „Ms. Granger, ich denke, ich überlasse ihn dann Ihren fähigen Händen. Heute braucht er Ruhe. Viel Flüssigkeit. Ich würde ihn vor morgen nicht zum Essen drängen. Vielleicht Brühe oder Suppe."

„Okay", nickte Hermione und bückte sich, um die Krücke aufzuheben, ehe sie zu Snape trat.

„Wenn jemand von Ihnen noch irgendwelche Fragen hat, zögern sie nicht zu flohen. Andernfalls sehe ich Sie in einigen Monaten wieder." Der Heiler nickte Hermione zu und berührte dann die Schulter des ehemaligen Spions. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen das Allerbeste."

Nachdem sie sich ausführlich bedankt hatte, wandte sich die Frau ihrem Geliebten zu, der sich elend gegen die Wand lehnte. „Nach Hause?"

Er nickte langsam, erhob aber die Hand, als sie ihre Arme um seine Taille legen wollte. „Es könnte sein, dass ich mich auf dich erbreche."

„Ich habe einen Sechsjährigen, Severus. Ich bin ziemlich gut daran gewöhnt, vollgekotzt zu werden." Als der Mann sie nur skeptisch ansah, seufzte sie laut. „Die Flohstation ist zwei Etagen entfernt, und du weißt, dass Flohen auch relativ übelkeitserregend ist. Außerdem scheinst du kaum in der Verfassung zu sein, jetzt so weit zu Fuß zu gehen. Ich könnte dich jedoch levitieren –"

Snape stöhnte vor Empörung und drückte sich von der Wand ab. „In Ordnung! Nur … nur, stelle dich nicht vor mich."

Hermione ging auf seine Forderung ein, nahm seine Hand und apparierte sie beide akkurat zurück ins Roseling Cottage. Sobald sie sicheren Fußes in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, taumelte der Zauberer aus ihrem Griff und übergab sich auf den Hartholzfußboden. Sie rümpfte vor Abscheu die Nase – nicht wegen des Vorgangs, sondern wegen des dunklen, fast schwarzen Farbtons dessen, was ausgeworfen worden war. Wissend, dass dies eine Folge der Behandlung war, war sie extrem erleichtert, dass das Gift aus ihm herauskam, aber sie war immer noch genauso zornig, dass es in ihm so lange schwären gelassen worden war. Obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als hinunter in Kingsleys Büro im Zaubereiministerium zu marschieren und ihn auseinanderzunehmen, wusste sie, dass es Priorität hatte, für Severus zu sorgen. Das Ausweiden konnte warten.

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken, als er weiter hustete, und als er sich schließlich aufrichtete, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine beiden Arme, um ihn hinüber zum Sofa zu geleiten. Sie rief zwei Gläser aus der Küche herbei und benutzte einen _Aguamenti_, um eines zu füllen und hielt ihm dann beide hin. „Spül dir den Mund aus, Schatz."

Widerwillig tat der Mann wie geheißen und spülte mehrmals mit dem Wasser aus dem einen Glas und spuckte es in das andere. Als er fertig war, schickte sie die Gläser wieder in die Küche zurück und fühlte dann mit dem Handrücken seine Stirn. Seine Haut fühlte sich ziemlich heiß an, und sie konnte sehen, dass er leicht zitterte. Ohne ihn auch nur zu fragen, schnappte sie die Decke von der Sofarücklehne und begann, ihn damit zuzudecken.

„Reicht das, oder soll ich dir noch eine Decke holen? Hmm?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn, als er keine Antwort gab, und seufzte dann, als sie bemerkte, wie er mit schuldigem Blick auf den Boden starrte. Sie berührte sein Gesicht und räusperte sich dann leise. „Severus, sieh mich an. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe das Zeug lieber auf meinem Fußboden, als dass es in dir bleibt."

Mit einer Grimasse warf sie einen stillen Zauber über ihre Schulter und ließ den Haufen geschwärzter Galle verschwinden. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Schrubberzauber aktiviert hatte, grinste die Hexe auf Snape hinab. „Nach fast vier Jahren Vollzeitlebens unter Mollys Fittichen im Fuchsbau bin ich eine ziemliche Expertin mit Haushaltszaubern geworden."

Er nickte einmal und schloss dann die Augen.

Seine Freundin drückte sacht seine Schulter und rief einen Eimer aus der Küche herbei. „Es befindet sich ein kleines Bad unter der Treppe, falls du zur Toilette musst. Wenn du es nicht rechtzeitig schaffst, kannst du diesen hier benutzen, das ist okay. Dies ist ein Verschwindeeimer. Er ist sehr praktisch, wann immer Brendan etwas ausbrütet."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er dabei zusah, wie sie den Eimer auf dem Beistelltisch abstellte. „Wird er regelmäßig krank?"

„Nicht regelmäßiger als jedes andere kleine Kind, denke ich". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist du bereit für etwas Tee? Oder Brühe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchtest du dich hinlegen und ein bisschen schlafen? Ich kann das Sofa ein wenig größer für dich machen und noch eine Decke holen, wenn du es brauchst. Und ein Kissen oder –"

„Hermione, setz dich einfach hin."

Die Frau grinste und holte langsam Luft. „Gleich. Sobald ich dir noch Bettwäsche geholt habe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, welche noch nicht frisch gewaschen ist, sonst würde ich sie herrufen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Hermione, ich brauche keine –"

Sie ignorierte ihn und ging zur Treppe, an deren Fuß sie innehielt, um die Couch schnell in etwas Geräumigeres zu verwandeln.

„Hexe!", schnappte er, als sich die Kissen unter ihm ausdehnten.

Hermione kicherte leise, als sie die Treppe hinaufeilte, um ihren Wäscheschrank zu plündern. Als sie einen Augenblick später mit einem Stapel Decken und Kissen in den Händen zurückkam, musste sie sich das Lachen über den düsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verkneifen. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich Aufhebens machen würde."

„Es zählt nicht, wenn du mir es erzählt hast, während ich bewusstlos war", grummelte er.

„Da du mich offensichtlich gehört hast, warst du nicht wirklich bewusstlos", konterte sie bissig. „Deshalb zählt es."

Snape schnaubte, als sie ein Kissen hinter und eines neben ihn schob. „Frau, würdest du dich einfach hinsetzen!"

„Okay, okay", murmelte sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. Sie legte sacht den Handrücken gegen seine warme Stirn und fragte, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie ein verfluchter, beschissener Invalide!"

Die Hexe biss auf ihre Lippe, kicherte und ließ ihre Hand auf seinen Schoß fallen. „Nun, ich freue mich zu sehen, dass ein wenig von deinem Knurren wieder da ist."

Er sah sie schnell an. „Was?"

„Ich habe es vermisst", erklärte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Ich meine … ich liebe dich auf jede Art, in jeder Form oder Gestalt, aber es ist seltsam, dich so gebremst zu sehen. Zufällig mag ich dich mit etwas … Biss."

„Ist das so?", fragte der Mann, ehe ihn ein leichter Hustenanfall ereilte. Einen Moment später holte er tief Luft und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Sofarücklehne. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie viel ‚Biss' genau ich noch in mir habe."

Hermione rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Gerade genug."

Mit einem leisen Schnauben bedeckte Severus ihre Hand mit seiner. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens räusperte er sich. „Musst du nach Brendan sehen?"

„Er ist bei Harry gut aufgehoben. Wenn etwas passiert, versichere ich dir, schickt Ginny sofort ihren Patronus", antwortete sie gähnend. Als sie ihn jedoch mit einem Grummeln seltsam antworten hörte, öffneten sich ihre Augen weit und sie setzte sich auf. Plötzlich ergab sein Benehmen, ehe sie ins St. Mungo gegangen waren, einen gewissen Sinn. „Severus, bist du darüber verstimmt, dass er Zeit mit Harry verbringt?"

Der Slytherin verzog das Gesicht, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Was ist es dann? Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung, und ich würde gerne wissen, was es ist."

„Es ist nicht –"

„Lüg mich nicht an", bekundete sie nachdrücklich. „Ich kann es sehen, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Jedes Mal, als ich dich dabei gesehen habe, wie du die beiden im Umgang miteinander heute Morgen beobachtet hast, sahst du aus, als ob du okkludierst. Wenn du dich sorgst, dass wir Brendan in Harrys Obhut lassen, kann ich dir versichern, dass Harry wirklich gut mit ihm umgehen kann und –"

„Das konnte ich sehen", murmelte er verstimmt.

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn und legte ihren Ellenbogen auf die Rücklehne. „Okay, was genau ist dann der Grund, weshalb du dich aufregst?"

Ein Moment verstrich, ehe er die Augen schloss und flüsterte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob _ich_ das kann."

„Was kannst? Mit Brendan umgehen wie Harry?" Als er nickte, lachte sie kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus, kein Problem. Harry hat sechs Jahre Übung gehabt – nun, sieben, wenn man Teddy mitrechnet – und er ist in den letzten beiden Jahren mit seinem eigenen Sohn umgegangen. Merlin, du hättest ihn zu Anfang sehen sollen! Ich schwöre, er hat sich benommen, als seien sie Landminen oder etwas ähnlich Gefährliches und Unberechenbares. Er hatte mehr Angst davor, ein Baby zu halten, als vor diesem Hornschwanz im vierten Schuljahr! Wenn Harry so viel Fortschritte machen kann, dann habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in dich, dass du perfekt zurechtkommst."

Der Zauberer sah aus, als glaubte er ihr nicht recht, und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern. „Wer ist Teddy?"

„Oh", Hermione errötete, „Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen, dass du das wahrscheinlich nicht weißt. Teddy Lupin – Brendans bester Freund und Harrys Patensohn."

„Lupin?", wiederholte er. „Ich nehme an, er ist entzückt, dass mein Kind und seines beste Freunde sind."

Sie atmete langsam ein und sah auf ihre Hände hinab. „Äh, Severus ..., Remus lebt nicht mehr."

„Was?", japste Snape und wandte sich um, um sie anzusehen.

„Er wurde getötet", antwortete sie, „während der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

Er schob sich in eine aufrechte Position und runzelte die Stirn. „Oh. Das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung."

„Dann nehme ich an, dass du und Nymphadora etwas gemeinsam –"

„Nein", unterbrach Hermione und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Remus und Tonks … wurden beide getötet; Remus von Dolohov und Tonks von Bellatrix. Teddy war damals erst ein paar Wochen alt. Andromeda hat ihn aufgezogen."

Severus schloss die Augen und ballte um die Decke herum eine Hand zur Faust.

„Hör auf damit", rief sie und zog an seinem Arm. „Severus, es war nicht dein Fehler."

„Ich hätte sie töten sollen", murmelte er. „Ich wollte es ..., weil ich wusste, was sie dir alles angetan hatten."

„Ich weiß", seufzte die Hexe, „aber ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast. Wenn du es getan hättest ... wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht hier. Wir hätten nicht diese Chance miteinander."

Er nickte langsam und fixierte sie dann mit einem besorgten Blick. „Wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Glücklicherweise sind sie tot. Dolohov wurde von Filius außer Gefecht gesetzt, nachdem er Remus getötet hatte, und er wurde nach Azkaban geschickt. Während seines Prozesses versuchte er zu entkommen, und ein Auror verwendete einen tödlichen Fluch. Und Bellatrix ... während der Schlacht versuchte sie, auch Ginny zu töten, und Molly focht mit ihr ein Duell bis zum Tod aus."

„Molly Weasley", wiederholte er beinahe ungläubig.

Hermione lächelte leicht. „Ja. Wenn du denkst, ihre Heuler seien garstig, dann solltest du ihre Flüche sehen. Bellatrix hätte es besser wissen müssen, als das Kind einer Mutter zu bedrohen, besonders, nachdem diese schon ein Kind verloren hatte."

„Welches Kind?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er auch dies nicht wissen konnte, und dann räusperte sie sich. „Fred. Während der Endschlacht."

Ein trauriger Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins, als er seinen Blick zum Boden abwandte. „Wer noch?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten. „Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey. Professor Sinistra. Professor Vector. Dedalus Diggle. Es waren so viele."

„Minerva?", fragte er angstvoll.

Die Frau lächelte und drückte seine Hand. „Sie lebt. Ist seitdem Schulleiterin und immer noch jemand, mit dem man rechnen muss."

„Und Poppy?"

„Immer noch an der Schule", nickte sie, „auch wenn sie von Ruhestand spricht."

Severus stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und rieb mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. „Was ist mit Draco? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Und Narcissa?"

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Azkaban. Harry sagte als Zeuge für sie aus, aber es reichte nicht, um sie zu verschonen. Lucius bekam fünfzig Jahre, aber da Draco zumindest _versuchte_, seine Freunde davon abzuhalten, Harry umzubringen, und Narcissa Voldemort darüber anlog, dass Harry noch am Leben war, bekamen sie mildere Urteile. Narcissa hat im nächsten Monat das Recht auf eine erste Entlassungsanhörung, und ich glaube, Draco wird im Mai eine haben. Harry hat gefordert, wieder als Zeuge aussagen zu dürfen."

„Ich hätte gern die Gelegenheit, auch für sie zu sprechen", erklärte der ehemalige Spion ruhig.

„Ich auch", antwortete sie, legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. „Ihretwegen habe ich immer noch meinen besten Freund; der Mann, den ich liebe, konnte zu mir zurückkommen, und mein Sohn hat seinen Vater. Ich schulde ihnen in jeder Hinsicht Dank."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Hermione schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als das Flohnetzwerk sich aktivierte. Sie rieb sich die Augen und schaute hinter sich, um sich zu versichern, dass Severus noch schlief, und wand sich dann vorsichtig aus seinen Armen. Leise kroch sie zum Kamin, gerade als Harrys Kopf auf dem Rost erschien.

„Schhh …", mahnte sie und kniete sich hin. „Severus schläft."

„Okay", nickte Harry. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Die Frau schaute kurz über ihre Schulter und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Ich glaube, es geht aufwärts. Der Heiler sagte, morgen werde er sich viel besser fühlen."

„Glaub mir, das wird er", nickte der Zauberer. „Ich habe mich absolut beschissen gefühlt für –"

„Harry James Potter!" kam Ginnys gedämpfter Schrei. „Dein Sohn wiederholt alles, was du sagst!"

„Sorry!" rief er zurück, ehe er sich räusperte. „Ich meine, ich habe mich absolut bescheiden gefühlt bis zum nächsten Morgen."

„Gut", murmelte sie. „Nun, nicht gut, dass du dich so gefühlt hast, aber dass es schnell vorbeigeht."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", lachte Harry. „Egal, neben der Tatsache, dass ich einen ganz kribbeligen Sechsjährigen hier habe, der nach Hause möchte, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich noch einmal mit Kingsley gesprochen habe."

„Oh? Hast du ihm meine Nachricht ausgerichtet?"

„Äh, nicht so ganz."

„Harry!", zischte sie.

„Du kannst es ihm selbst sagen", schlug er mit einem Grinsen vor. „Morgen früh um elf, am Grimmauld Place."

„Was?"

„Kingsley hat entschieden, ein Ordenstreffen einzuberufen. Er denkt, der Orden sollte wissen, dass Professor Snape lebt, ehe der Rest der Zaubererwelt es erfährt."

„Oh, wie großherzig von ihm", höhnte sie und setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen.

„Merlin, der Professor ist einen Tag wieder unter den Lebenden zurück, und schon hörst du dich wie er an", neckte der Mann.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Vorsicht, Potter."

„Okay, okay", lachte er. „Jetzt wegen dieses verrückten Kindes, das hier auf und ab hüpft …"

„Schick ihn rüber", lächelte sie.

„Mum! Ich –"

„Schhh", warnte sie und packte ihren Sohn an den Schultern. „Daddy schläft im Moment."

„Aber wir haben gerade zu Abend gegessen. Es kann noch nicht Schlafenszeit sein!"

Seine Mutter lachte leise und berührte sein Gesicht. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber, hör mir zu, Bren. Hörst du zu? Daddy fühlt sich im Moment nicht gut. Weißt du noch, als du letztes Jahr die Schwarzkatzengrippe hattest?"

Brendan zog ein langes Gesicht, als er über ihren Kopf zur Couch sah. „Daddy hat die Miezengrippe?"

„Nein, nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er fühlt sich nur wie du damals, aber morgen geht es ihm besser. Heute Abend musst du aber leise sein und dich ruhig verhalten, okay? Nur, bis es ihm besser geht."

„Oo-kay", seufzte er verdrießlich. „Aber kann ich hier unten bleiben?"

Hermione presste ihre Lippen auf seine Stirn und tätschelte ihm dann das Hinterteil. „Natürlich kannst du, Liebling. Bist du hungrig?"

„Nei-in. Tante Ginny hat mich vollgestopft!"

Die Hexe schnaubte leise und erhob sich auf die Füße. „Erinnere mich daran, Onkel Harry dafür zu danken, dass er dich lehrt, so eloquent zu sprechen."

„Okay, Mum", nickte er, ehe er zum Lehnsessel ging und sich auf das Polster hochzog.

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihm leicht amüsiert zu und flüsterte dann, „Willst du einfach da sitzen, oder möchtest du gern etwas tun?"

Als Brendan einfach mit den Schultern zuckte, seufzte seine Mutter und holte zwei farbenfrohe Bücher vom nächsten Regal. Nachdem sie sie ihrem Sohn gegeben hatte, zog sie ihn weit genug hoch, um sich unter ihn auf den Sessel zu setzen, und nahm ihn dann auf ihren Schoß. Als sich der Junge an sie kuschelte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihre Nase in seinem seidigen Haar.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde in relativer Stille – unterbrochen nur von den wiederholten Geräuschen umgeblätterter Seiten und von Snapes tiefen Atemzügen im Schlaf – drückte der junge Zauberer seinen Kopf an die Brust seiner Mutter und seufzte, „Mum, ich bin hungrig."

„Ich dachte, Tante Ginny hätte dich vollgestopft", murmelte Hermione, und kitzelte seine Seiten.

Sich windend kicherte Brendan und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch Platz gefunden."

„Oh, hast du das?", neckte sie. „Und wie soll ich den jetzt füllen, hmm?"

„Kuchen!", quietschte er unter Gelächter.

Die Frau verzog das Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie Severus wecken würden, wenn sie weitermachten, und hielt ihre Finger still. Sie brachte ihren Sohn zur Ruhe, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du hast deinen Kuchen heute Morgen aufgegessen, weißt du noch?"

„Oh, ja. Kannst du noch einen backen?"

Hermione lachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich backe nicht noch einen Kuchen. Es wäre schon Schlafenszeit, ehe er fertig wäre."

„Okay", seufzte der Junge. „Dann Porridge."

„Porridge?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Du willst Porridge vorm Schlafengehen?"

„Nun, ich hatte Kuchen zum Frühstück", betonte er.

„In Ordnung", kicherte sie und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Dann gibt es Porridge. Und lass deinen Vater schlafen."

„Ja, Mum." Brendan lächelte, als die Hexe auf dem Weg in die Küche im Vorbeigehen sein Haar zerzauste, dann hob er sein Buch wieder auf und machte es sich im Sessel gemütlich. Innerhalb weniger Minuten begannen ihm die Augen zuzufallen.

„Was liest Du?"

Mit einem Schnaufen sah der Junge auf und sah, dass sein etwas zerzaust aussehender Vater wach war und zu ihm schaute. Er spähte über den Rand des Sessels und grinste, als er sah, dass seine Mutter noch immer beschäftigt war, und dann flitzte er schnell um den Sessel herum zum Sofa hinüber. Als der ehemalige Spion das Gesicht verzog und sich langsam aufsetzte, kletterte sein Sohn auf das Polster neben ihm und legte dann das Buch flach auf seinen Schoß.

„Es heißt _Denny der Drache_", erklärte er. „Denny ist ein Drache, aber seine Mum verliert ihn, als er noch ein Ei ist. Als er dann schlüpft, ist er ganz allein im Zauberwald. Dann findet er Henry, und sie werden Freunde. Henry ist ein Hippogreif. Die anderen Tiere haben Angst vor Denny, aber Henry nicht. Sie spielen immer zusammen, aber dann geht Henrys kleine Schwester Hillie in einem Eissturm im Wald verloren, und niemand kann sie finden. Aber Denny findet sie und hält sie mit seinem Feuer warm, bis das Eis aufhört. Als sie nach Hause kommen, sind alle glücklich, und es kümmert sie nicht mehr, dass Denny ein Drache ist‚ weil er ein Held ist."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Severus und sah auf die bunte Seite. „Es hört sich ... wie eine gute Geschichte an."

Brendan nickte, als er das Buch schloss. „Es ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte."

„Ah." Der Mann hielt einen Moment inne, um einige Decken wegzuschieben, die Hermione über ihn gelegt hatte. „Wusstest du, dass deine Mutter einmal auf einem Hippogreif geflogen ist?"

„Oh, ja!", rief der Junge lächelnd. „Sie ist auch auf einem Drachen geflogen!"

„Ist sie das?"

„Mmm-hmm. Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry haben mir es ungefähr dreimal erzählt, glaube ich. Mum ist auf einer Menge Dinge geflogen, aber eigentlich fliegt sie nicht gern."

Snape grinste. „Nein, sicher nicht."

„Fliegst du gern?"

„Ja."

Brendans Augen weiteten sich sichtlich, als er zu ihm aufsah. „Kannst du so wie Onkel Harry fliegen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch _so _gut fliegen kann", seufzte der Slytherin, „aber ich glaube, dass ich immer noch mit einem Besen zurechtkomme."

„Und kannst du mich zum Fliegen mitnehmen?"

Sein Vater lachte leise und nickte. „Zuerst werde ich einen neuen Besen kaufen müssen, aber ja, das könnte ich tun."

„Und kannst du mir beibringen zu fliegen?", drängte er. „Onkel Harry macht es nicht, weil er vor Mum Angst hat."

„Das sollte er auch", bemerkte Severus und hob dann eine Augenbraue. „Möchte deine Mutter nicht, dass du fliegen lernst?"

Brendan ließ traurig die Luft ab. „Sie sagt, nicht vor Hogwarts."

Der ehemalige Professor schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, ich kann ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass _mein_ Sohn seine erste Flugstunde besucht ohne ordentliche Vorbereitung, wie man einen Besen steuert."

„Heißt das, du bringst es mir bei?"

Er blickte schnell in die Diele Richtung Küche, um sicherzugehen, dass dort niemand war. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen beugte er sich hinab und flüsterte ins Ohr seines Sohnes. „Solange du es deiner Mutter nicht erzählst."

Ohne Vorwarnung warf sich der junge Zauberer nach vorn und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes. Der Junge drückte ihn, so fest er konnte und murmelte, „Ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist, Daddy."

„Damit ich dich das Fliegen lehren kann?", fragte er in amüsiertem Ton und berührte dabei zögernd den Hinterkopf des Jungen.

„Ah-hah", nickte Brendan an seiner Schulter, „und damit Mummy nicht mehr traurig ist."

Snape versteifte sich bei der leisen Erklärung und lehnte sich weit genug zurück, um dem Jungen ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Was?"

Sein Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mummy hat immer eine Menge geweint, weil du weggegangen bist, aber jetzt bist du zurück, also wird sie glücklich und nicht traurig sein."

Der Ex-Spion holte schmerzhaft Luft, während er zuhörte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie schnell der Junge versucht hatte, Hermione zu trösten, nachdem sie im Museum kurz zusammengebrochen war. „Brendan, sieh mich an. Ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du dich um deine Mutter gekümmert hast, während ich weg war. Du warst ein sehr guter Junge. Jetzt, da ich hier bin, brauchst du das nicht mehr so viel zu tun. Verstehst du?"

„Weil das jetzt dein Job ist?"

Der hochgewachsene Zauberer nickte. „Das ist jetzt mein Job."

„Gut", antwortete Brendan und sackte erleichtert ein wenig zusammen. „Ich mache nämlich keinen so guten Job. Sie war oft traurig."

Severus richtete sich auf, umfasste das Gesicht des Kindes mit einer Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über die Wange des Kindes. „Ich glaube überhaupt nicht, dass das stimmt. Du hast einen exzellenten Job gemacht, und … ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Wirklich?" Als er ein ausdrückliches Nicken als Antwort erhielt, drückte sich der Junge wieder fest an die Brust seines Vaters.

Der Mann schloss kurz die Augen und erwiderte dann die Umarmung, dann flüsterte er, „Brendan."

„Ja, Dad?"

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt", sagte er leise, „dass ich, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, euch beide niemals allein gelassen hätte. Ich wäre hier gewesen … für dich … und für deine Mutter."

„Ich weiß, Daddy", antwortete Brendan und drückte ihn fester. „Mummy sagt das auch."

Snape schluckte langsam und sah Richtung Küche. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er Hermione, deren Wangen vor Tränen glänzten, in der Tür stehen sah.

Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie beim Horchen ertappt worden war, schluckte die Hexe schwer und wischte sich die Augen. Sie räusperte sich und brummelte, „Ich wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist, aber … äh … Möchtest du noch Tee? Ich kann ..."

Sie verstummte, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Sie holte tief Luft und verschränkte nervös die Hände vor sich. „Möchtest du ein bisschen Brühe? Oder ... kann ich dir sonst etwas holen?"

„Hermione", sagte er leise.

„Ja?"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du aufhörst, Aufhebens zu machen und dich verflixt nochmal endlich hinsetzt." Als Brendan an seiner Brust kicherte, zuckte der Zauberer zusammen.

„Keine Sorge. Er hat schon Schlimmeres gehört." Hermione grinste, während sie zum Sofa trat. Sie setzte sich neben ihre beiden Zauberer und berührte schnell mit ihrem Handgelenk Snapes Stirn, ehe er sich beschweren konnte. „Das Fieber ist dann gesunken? Gut. Fühlst du dich ein wenig besser?"

Severus nickte und räusperte sich dann. „Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich nie besser gefühlt habe."

Seine Hexe grinste breit und lehnte sich vor, um ihre Lippen an seine zu bringen. „Genau wie ich."

Nach einem keuschen Kuss kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite und legte ihre Hand auf den Rücken ihres Kindes.

„Ich habe ihn nicht aufgeweckt, Mum", rief Brendan und wandte seinen Kopf um, so dass er sie ansehen konnte, dabei aber immer noch mit eine Wange an der Robe seines Vaters lag.

Die Frau lachte und berührte sacht seine Wange. „Ich weiß, Baby. Es ist in Ordnung. Nun, willst du jetzt deinen Porridge essen?"

Der Junge verzog das Gesicht, während er darüber nachdachte, dann blinzelte er langsam und gähnte laut. „Weiß nicht ..."

„So müde bist du, hm?", murmelte sie ungläubig und sah zu, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. „Nach all meiner Arbeit, dir Essen zu machen?"

Da ihr nur Schweigen auf ihre Neckerei antwortete, seufzte sie dramatisch und verdrehte die Augen. Als sie bemerkte, dass Severus verwirrt die Stirn runzelte, streckte sie sich, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Er neigt dazu, so zu tun, als ob er schläft, wenn er denkt, er bekäme Schwierigkeiten …, glaubt, dass ich Mitleid mit ihm habe."

Der Mann schnaubte leise, und sie konnte sehen, dass Stolz in seinen Augen lag, als er murmelte, „Es scheint, du hast dir einen Slytherin großgezogen."

„Ja? Und wessen Fehler ist das, Schatz?"

„Oh, ich glaube, du hast mehr als deinen gerechten Anteil an Gerissenheit", antwortete er.

„Ist das so?" Hermione grinste und presste ihre Lippen wieder auf seine. Er stöhnte zustimmend, als er den Kuss erwiderte, und als sie voneinander ließen, legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter. Ein paar Minuten später flüsterte sie, „So könnte ich ewig bleiben."

„Mmm", grummelte er. „Ich schätze, wir würden uns aber gelegentlich umdrehen müssen, um Wundliegen zu vermeiden."

Die Hexe lachte unwillkürlich und klapste ihm auf den Arm. „Nun ja, so ein liebreizendes Bild, wie du es darstellst ... Kingsley hat für morgen Vormittag ein Ordenstreffen anberaumt, daher werden wir uns vom Sofa wegbewegen müssen."

„Ist es unbedingt notwendig, dass du daran teilnimmst?"

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass der einzige Zweck ist, _Deine _Rückkehr bekanntzugeben, würde ich das sagen."

Der Mann stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie haben alle den _Propheten _gelesen."

Hermione schnaubte. „Kingsley hält die Hunde noch einen Tag zurück, und wir waren nur im St. Mungo, das magisch zu Vertraulichkeit verpflichtet ist."

Als er nichts antwortete, ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen durch das kürzere Haar an der Seite seines Kopfes gleiten. „Wir brauchen nicht so schrecklich lang zu bleiben. Vielleicht eine Stunde oder so, und dann gehen wir wieder heim."

„Davon gehe ich aus." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und starrte ins Feuer.

„Es wird okay sein, Schatz", versicherte sie ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass Arthur und Molly dich gerne sehen würden ... und natürlich George."

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Meinetwegen hat er sein Ohr verloren."

„Und den Rest behalten", rügte die Hexe und zog sacht an seinem Haar. „Er ist außergewöhnlich dankbar, seit Harry erklärt hat, was er in deinen Erinnerungen dieser Nacht gesehen hat. Er hat sogar versucht, dich zu ehren, weißt du … auf seine Art."

„Oh, sag mir nicht, dass Whiz-bang- Geschoss nach mir benannt wurde."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", kicherte die Frau. „Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien kosten jedoch an deinem Geburtstag nur die Hälfte."

Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie geschmeichelt ich mich fühle."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, du kannst. Du gibst dir nur nicht genug Mühe."

„Tatsächlich", grummelte er.

„Aber ernsthaft", murmelte die Frau, „Er hat mir mehrmals erzählt, wie dankbar er ist. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre er nicht hier ..., hätte nicht geheiratet ..., wäre nicht Vater geworden."

„Weasley?", spottete er.

„Mmm", nickte sie. „Der kleine Freddie ist jetzt fast drei, und Angelina bekommt in einigen Monaten ihr zweites Kind. Ein Mädchen, glauben sie. Er ist natürlich immer noch George Weasley, aber er ist ziemlich verantwortungsbewusst geworden seit ... seit dem Ende des Krieges."

„Nun, man höre und staune."

Hermione legte mit einem kleinen Lächeln ihre Stirn kurz an seine Schulter. „Du solltest dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, Sev. Sie werden dich alle sehen wollen. Sie wissen, wie viel es gibt, wofür sie dir danken müssen."

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich glaube, sie sind undankbar", antwortete der Zauberer, ehe er tief Luft holte. „Es ist nur ... Du weißt nicht, wie es in jenem Jahr in Hogwarts war. Es war ... ich habe Dinge zugelassen, die ..."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich weiß, was du tun musstest, Liebling. Wir alle wissen es."

Severus schloss die Augen und strich langsam mit einer Hand über den Rücken seines Sohnes. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du überrascht bist, wenn es nicht gut abläuft."

„Ich glaube, du könntest dann derjenige sein, der überrascht wird", lächelte die Frau, ehe sie ihre Position auf der Couch veränderte. „Wenn sich irgendjemand schnell aus dem Staub wird machen müssen, ist das Kingsley. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschlossen, was ich mit seinen Eiern anstelle, sobald ich ihn darum erleichtert habe. Ich bin sicher, George wird ein paar gute Ideen haben."

„Hermione", grummelte er und sah dabei betont auf den Kopf ihres Sohnes.

„Was?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Er schläft. Normalerweise passiert das innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, wann immer er Schlaf vorzutäuschen versucht."

„Hmmm", brummte er mit einem Grinsen. „Dann Slytherin in der Theorie, Gryffindor in der Praxis."

„Oh, lass den Quatsch." Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Bren wird dich übrigens Teddy vorstellen wollen. Er fragte mich heute früh, ob er uns teilen könne."

„Uns teilen?"

Sie nickte, während sie sich aufsetzte. „Du weißt, weil er zwei Elternteile hat und Teddy hat gar keins. Manchmal versetzt er mich wirklich in Erstaunen."

Der Mann bemerkte, dass sie ein paar Tränen wegblinzelte und ergriff ihre Hand, als sie aufstand. „Kommt nach seiner Mutter."

Hermione lachte kurz und wischte sich mit ihrer freien Hand die Augen. Sie beugte sich hinab, drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Lippen und richtete sich dann zu voller Größe auf. „Ich kann ihn jetzt ins Bett hochbringen. Ich weiß, nach einer Weile wird er ziemlich schwer."

Als er zögernd schluckte und auf das schlafende Kind herabsah, grinste sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du ihn gerne dabehalten willst, kannst du das tun! Er kann sogar hier unten bei uns schlafen, wenn du ihn nicht loslassen magst."

„Nun ... ich ..."

Sie schnaubte leise. „Ich hole dann gleich seinen Schlafanzug."

Severus sah zu, wie sie das abgelegte Buch neben ihm aufhob und es auf einen Beistelltisch in der Nähe legte. „Er sagte, das sei sein Lieblingsbuch."

„Oh ja", grinste seine Geliebte. „Wir sehen Denny den Dragon mindestens zweimal in der Woche. Einmal hat er mir gesagt, dass er es mag, weil es ihn an dich erinnert."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dem Kommentar. „Was?"

„Nun, du musst zugeben – da gibt es einige Parallelen." Ein schelmisches Funkeln lag in ihren Augen, als sie die Arme verschränkte. „Ich glaube, ich könnte dich ein- oder zweimal mit einem Drachen verglichen haben."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Weil wir gerade von Drachen sprechen, was ist das, was ich von dir höre –"

„Oh, natürlich hat er dir das erzählt!"

„War es Potter oder Weasley, der diese hirnrissige Idee hatte?"

Die Hexe rutschte verlegen herum und verzog das Gesicht, ehe sie antwortete. „Eigentlich war es _meine_ Idee."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Bist du gleich fertig, Bren?", rief Hermione vom Fuß der Treppe.

„Ja! Ich komme!", kam ein gedämpfter Schrei. Wenige Sekunden später erschien der Junge und hatte eine bauchige Tasche über seine Schulter geworfen. „Ich wusste nicht, welche Spielsachen ich mitnehmen will."

„Also hast du sie alle mitgebracht?"

„Nicht alle. Nur viele. Für den Fall, dass ich sie brauche."

Die Hexe hörte ein lautes Schnauben hinter sich und wandte sich um, um Severus aus dem Lehnsessel grinsen zu sehen. Als er den Mund öffnete, hielt sie warnend einen Finger hoch. „Wage es nicht zu sagen."

Brendan sah verwirrt seine Mutter und dann seinen Vater an. „Was sagen?"

„Nichts", tönte sie und schob ihren Sohn in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Was sagen?", wiederholte er.

„Nur, dass du der Sohn deiner Mutter bist", erklärte Snape und erhielt dafür ein Augenrollen von der fraglichen Frau.

„Oh." Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und sah zu seiner Mutter auf. „Aber das bin ich, richtig?"

„Absolut richtig", lächelte Hermione und zauste sein Haar. „Dein Vater neckt mich, weil ich immer dasselbe mit Büchern getan habe."

„Du magst Bücher!"

„Das tue ich, ja", seufzte sie und hob die Augen, um ihren Geliebten anzusehen. „Bist du fertig zum Gehen?"

Snape atmete tief aus, während er sich von seinem Platz erhob, und benutzte dabei die Krücke, um sich auszubalancieren. Der Schmerz hatte merklich nachgelassen, aber die Steifheit, von der der Heiler gesagt hatte, dass sie mit der Zeit verschwinden werde, war noch immer da. „Nicht wirklich, aber das soll uns nicht aufhalten."

„Severus", murmelte sie und berührte seine Brust. „Alles wird gutgehen. Du wirst sehen."

„Nun ja ..., versprich mir einfach, dass du nichts tun wirst, was dafür sorgen könnte, dass du fortgeschickt wirst", antwortete er und legte dabei einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Sorgen machen musst."

„Nicht, wenn du versprichst, die Anatomie des Ministers intakt zu lassen."

Lächelnd drückte sie ihre Stirn gegen sein Brustbein und küsste dann die Unterseite seines Kinns. „Ich verspreche es. Ich werde meinen Anschlag gänzlich verbal halten."

„Hermione", protestierte er und legte seine andere Hand um ihren Hinterkopf. „Ich habe dich gerade erst zurückbekommen; ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren."

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich bin nur ... nach dem ... was sie dir angetan haben –"

„Das ist es nicht wert", flüsterte Snape in ihr Haar.

„Gehen wir jetzt oder nicht?", jammerte Brendan und schlug ungeduldig mit seiner Spielzeugtasche gegen das Sofa.

Seine Eltern schnaubten beide leise, ehe sie voneinander abließen. Hermione streckte dem Jungen ihre Hand hin, der nach vorn sprang, um sie zu ergreifen, ehe er seinem Vater seine Spielsachen hinhielt. Der hochgewachsene Zauberer spürte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er die Tasche nahm, das Zugband über sein Handgelenk zog und dann seine langen Finger um die seines Sohnes schlang.

Strahlend drückte Hermione die Hand ihres Jungen, legte ihren Arm um Severus und bereitete sich dann zum Disapparieren vor. Eine Sekunde später erschienen sie mit einem lauten Plopp auf der Vordertreppe vom Grimmauld Place Nr. 12.

„Fertig?", fragte sie. Während der Slytherin sich versteifte und den Handgriff seiner Krücke fester umfasste, legte sie eine Hand auf Brendans Kopf und klopfte an die Tür.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harrys lächelndes Gesicht war zu sehen. „Professor, Hermione, Bren – hallo! Kommt herein, kommt herein! Bisher sind nur wir, Andromeda und die Weasleys da, aber die anderen sollten bald hier sein."

„Wie viele Weasleys?", grummelte Severus leise und brachte damit Hermione zum Kichern, während sie ihren Sohn ins Haus steuerte.

„Es ist einfacher, sie nicht zu zählen, Sir", antwortete Harry gutmütig, während er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Ja", spottete der ehemalige Spion, als er den Flur entlangsah. „Zweistellige Zahlen können knifflig sein."

Die Hexe lachte kurz, und als sie sich umwandte, sah sie, wie ihr bester Freund die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir ohne Ihre Unterweisung je klarkommen konnten, Sir."

„Wunder geschehen", antwortete Snape und schaute ihm in die Augen, ehe er die Stirn über das unbedeckte Portrait von Walburga Black runzelte. „Sie zum Beispiel scheint unerklärlich still."

„Ich habe ein paar Jahre dazu gebraucht, aber dann habe ich es hinbekommen", erklärte eine weitere Stimme. „Stimmt doch, Wally?"

Severus folgte dem tödlichen Blick des Portraits und sah George Weasley am Ende des Treppenhauses angelehnt stehen. Er schluckte schwer, als er die seltsamen Narben seitlich am Kopf des rothaarigen Zauberers sah, wo ein Ohr sein sollte.

„Ein paar simple Zauber, die wir für einige unserer Süßigkeiten entwickelt haben, lieferten einen bedingten Auslöser und nutzten die typischen Portraitzauber als Basis", erklärte George und trat hinzu. „Lange Geschichte in Kurzfassung: wenn sie etwas Unflätiges sagt, kommen Seifenblasen aus ihrem Mund, ihr Haar färbt sich leuchtend pink und sie furzt Federn. Sie hat einige Anläufe gebraucht, aber sie hat nachgegeben."

Spielerisch tätschelte er das Portrait. „So ein goldiges, altes Mädchen jetzt, nicht wahr?"

Mrs. Black schaute finster drein und setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurecht.

„Professor", grüßte George und streckte seine Hand aus. „Es ist so gut, sie wiederzusehen. Als Gin es mir heute Morgen erzählte, konnte ich meinem Ohr kaum glauben."

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als er ihm die Hand schüttelte und sich dann räusperte. „Es ... tut mir leid."

Der jüngere Mann grinste und berührte dann kurz die Seite seines Kopfes. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Zumindest kann Mum mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich zweimal zuhören soll, so oft ich spreche. Oh, und natürlich – Mädchen finden Narben cool."

„Grotesk!"

„Grotesk, sagt er!", lachte George, packte Brendan um die Taille und wirbelte ihn im Kreis herum. Dann setzte er den Jungen wieder ab und tippte ihn auf die Nase. „Wie bist _du_ denn hergekommen, kleiner Mann?"

Eine leichte Röte erschien auf Severus' Gesicht; Hermione trat hinzu, ergriff die Hand ihres Sohnes und schubste fest gegen Georges Schulter. „Das ist nicht lustig."

„Wir sind appriert!", erklärte Brendan laut. „So sind wir hergekommen."

„In der Tat", stimmte seine Mutter zu und fixierte George mit einem Blick, als er kicherte.

Severus räusperte sich, während er sich darauf vorbereitete, seiner Familie den Korridor hinunter zu folgen. „Sie sind ein Glückspilz, Weasley."

„Es scheint, Sie auch, Professor", gab der rothaarige Zauberer mit wackelnden Augenbrauen zurück.

Der Slytherin öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu knurren, fing aber Hermiones Blick auf, als sie über ihre Schulter schaute. Seine Augen fielen kurz auf die Rundung ihres jeansbekleideten Hinterteils, während sie ihren Sohn in die Bibliothek führte, und seine Lippen bogen sich in ein leichtes Lächeln. „Das bin ich."

Severus ignorierte, welchen zweifellos unpassenden Kommentar Weasley zu bieten hatte, und machte sich steifbeinig auf den Weg den schmalen Korridor hinunter, verlangsamte seinen Schritt aber merklich, als er sich der Tür zur Bibliothek näherte. George mochte ihm vergeben haben, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur und Molly jemals dasselbe tun könnten. Wenn jemand seinen Sohn entstellt hätte – oder erlaubt hätte, dass er so grausam behandelt würde wie Ginevra unter seiner Herrschaft in Hogwarts – fände er es außerordentlich schwierig, ihn nicht umzubringen oder ihm gar zu vergeben.

Oder Andromeda, die sowohl ihre Tochter als auch ihren Mann verloren hatte, und die ihren Enkelsohn ohne Eltern aufwachsen sehen musste. Er hatte zu keinem der Todesfälle wissentlich beigetragen, aber es blieb immer noch die Tatsache, dass er eine Chance auf Glück bekommen hatte und sie nicht. Sein Sohn würde jetzt beide Elternteile haben, die für ihn sorgten, während ihr Enkel keines hatte.

Eine kleine Hand berührte seine, und Severus sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter, der ihn vorwärts zu ziehen versuchte. Leise schnaubend kniete er nieder und zog den Jungen dichter zu sich. Er war sich nicht so sicher, wie Hermione zu sein schien, wie der Tag sich entwickeln würde, aber er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn ihn fürchtete. „Brendan, was immer passiert …, was immer du hören magst …, ich liebe dich, und ich liebe deine Mutter mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Du wirst das nicht vergessen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst nach oben gehen, wirst du das sofort tun?"

Brendan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, nickte aber entschieden.

„Guter Junge", murmelte Snape, ehe er sich erhob. Er hielt weiter die Hand des Kindes. „Dann geh vor."

„Hermione, Liebes, du brauchst dich nicht im Eingang zu verstecken", bekundete Molly warmherzig, während sie vom Strickzeug in ihrem Schoß aufsah. Ihr Ehemann saß neben ihr auf dem Sofa und las die Zeitung, während Andromeda freundlich mit Ginny plauderte, die den kleinen James auf der Hüfte hielt.

„Komm und setz dich!" Die ältere Hexe klopfte auf das leere Polster neben sich, ehe sie den hochgewachsenen Zauberer entdeckte, der den Raum hinter Hermione betrat. „Oh, hast du jemanden mitgebracht? Es war mir nicht klar, dass du dich mit jemandem … triffst. Oh, meine Güte … ,du lieber Himmel …, Arthur!"

Hermione grinste breit, als sie zusah, wie Molly – ihr Strickzeug vergessend, das in einem Gewirr zu Boden fiel, – langsam aufstand. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, gaffte in den Eingang und griff hinter sich, um ihrem Mann auf die Schulter zu schlagen.

„Arthur! Arthur!"

Arthur Weasley sah besorgt zu ihr auf und schaute dann dahin, wohin sie deutete. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, und seine zerknitterte Zeitung gesellte sich zum Strickzeug seiner Frau, als er sich erhob. „Merlins Bart!"

Ein lautes Keuchen entfleuchte Andromeda, während Ginny ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen konnte, als sie Hermiones Blick traf.

„Oma! Opa!" Brendan streckte sich und hielt die Hand, die die seines Vaters hielt, in die Höhe. „Daddy ist zurückgekommen!"

„Das sehe ich", lächelte Arthur und ging an seiner geschockten Frau vorbei. Er tätschelte den Kopf des Jungen, räusperte sich und streckte seine Hand aus. „Severus Snape, so wahr ich hier stehe. Ich muss sagen, das hätte ich nie erwartet."

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete der jüngere Zauberer barsch. Nervös schaute er sich im Raum um, ehe er seinen Blick wieder dem Mann vor sich zuwandte. „Ich habe gehört, dass ich Ihnen und Mrs. Weasley danken muss für –"

„Oh, Unsinn!", rief Molly und schob ihren Mann aus dem Weg, um den nichtsahnenden Zauberer in eine mütterliche Umarmung zu zwingen. „Sie haben geholfen, meine Babys zu beschützen; es war nur fair, sich zu revanchieren."

„Nun, ich …"

„Ohhh!" Molly umarmte ihn fester.

Hermione sah zu, wie er steif ihre Begrüßungen entgegennahm, bis sie ihren Kopf in den Flur hinausstreckte, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür sich öffnete. Sie hatte sich gefragt, ob es Kingsley war, aber als es sich zeigte, dass es nur eine weitere Truppe Weasleys war, entspannte sie sich erst einmal wieder.

„Heya, Mione!", rief Ron und versuchte dabei, Victoire von einem seiner Beine abzuschütteln. Er sah sich nach Hilfe um, fand aber keine. Bill war im Gespräch mit George und Harry, während Fleur damit beschäftigt war, Winterkleidungsstücke einzusammeln, die die kleine Dominique eifrig durch die Diele warf. Mit einem Kopfschütteln beschloss der Mann, sich vorwärts zu kämpfen und zog das kichernde blonde Mädchen mit sich.

„Da scheint ein seltsamer Auswuchs an deinem Bein zu sein", neckte Hermione.

„Ja", knurrte er. „Und er wird von Minute zu Minute auch noch schwerer."

„Oh, Ronald!", rief Molly, als sie ihren jüngsten Sohn erblickte. „Schau, wer hier ist!"

Als Severus sich umwandte und seiner Hexe einen unbehaglichen Blick zuwarf, stand Ron plötzlich still. Enttäuscht zog seine Nichte voller Ungeduld an seinen Knien und brachte ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht, während seine Augen ihm beinahe aus den Höhlen traten. „Snape?!"

„Professor Snape", kommentierte Ginny frech.

Der Zauberer ignorierte seine Schwester und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Heilige … Sie leben? Sie sind verflixt nochmal lebendig!"

„Ronald!", schnappte Hermione und wies auf die beiden Kinder in ihrer Nähe. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes legte Ginny eine Hand auf James' Kopf und starrte ihn zornig an.

„Du hast ein böses Wort gesagt", kicherte Brendan und lehnte sich an die Hüfte seines Vaters zurück.

„Ja, das habe ich", wand sich der Rotschopf und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Und du solltest es niemals sagen, bis du alt genug bist, dass du nicht mehr alles tun musst, was deine Mutter dir sagt."

„Ronald Bilius Weasley", zischte Molly, während Hermione ihm auf den Arm schlug.

Brendan legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wie alt ist das?"

„Wenn du fünfundvierzig bist", antwortete Severus automatisch und drückte die Schulter seines Sohnes.

„Ist das, wie alt du bist?", fragte der Junge und schaute zu ihm auf.

Als ihm klarwurde, dass es tatsächlich sein genaues Alter war, verzog der ehemalige Spion das Gesicht und sah verlegen zu Hermione. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln und er holte zuversichtlicher Atem. „So ist es."

Brendan wirbelte herum, so dass er seinen hochgewachsenen Vater ansah. „Also musst du nicht mehr alles tun, was deine Mum dir sagt?"

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Mehrheit der Anweisungen, die Eileen Snape, geborene Prince, ihm gegeben hatte, etwas damit zu tun hatten, den Mund zu halten, den Kopf einzuziehen und so viel wie möglich dem Haus fernzubleiben, konnte er dies einfach bejahen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er jedoch mehrere Augenpaare, die ihn intensiv anstarrten. „Das muss ich nicht, aber das ist nur deshalb, weil ich jetzt alles tue, was _Deine _Mutter mir sagt."

Ein paar Lacher erfüllten den Raum, und Hermione errötete tief, als sie aus dem Weg trat, damit Bill und Fleur die Bibliothek betreten konnten. Sie grinste Severus an, ehe er von deren Überraschungsrufen abgelenkt wurde, und dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Haustür zu, die sich abermals geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Hermione", rief McGonagall, während Poppy hinter ihr nickte. „Wartest Du auf jemand Bestimmten?"

Die junge Frau nickte. „Kingsley. Ich muss ihn sprechen."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass er noch nicht hier ist? Er fordert uns alle kurzfristig auf herzukommen, und ist doch selbst nicht pünktlich? Ich musste hierfür ein Treffen mit dem Schulbeirat verschieben!" Minerva schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und ging in die Bibliothek hinüber. Als sie den von Weasleys umringten, dunkelhaarigen Mann bemerkte, hob sie verwirrt die Augenbrauen und erstarrte dann.

Das Geplauder der Versammelten erstarb fast sofort, und alle Weasleys wichen aus der Mitte des Raumes. Jeder, der sich im Zimmer aufhielt und älter als sieben Jahre war, wusste, dass die beiden ehemaligen Kollegen sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, als sie einander in der Großen Halle angegriffen hatten. Mehrere von ihnen waren Zeugen gewesen, wie er jeden ihrer garstigen Angriffe pariert hatte, ehe er aus dem Schloss floh, während sie ihn lauthals feige schimpfte.

„Du", erklärte sie scharf und ging einige vorsichtige Schritte vorwärts.

Severus schluckte nervös und steuerte seinen Sohn behutsam hinter sich, so dass er bei seinen ehrenamtlichen Großeltern stand. Er betete, dass die gestrenge Hexe nicht vergaß, dass kleine Kinder anwesend waren, dann atmete er langsam ein und räusperte sich. „Minerva …"

„Severus Snape."

In ihrer Stimme war ein harter Unterton, und er senkte die Augen, um nicht den Ärger und den Verrat zu erblicken, die in ihren Augen sichtbar waren. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie zornig sie auf ihn gewesen war während des Jahres, in dem er als Schulleiter gedient hatte. Sie hatte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit unterminiert, und er war sich ganz sicher, wäre da nicht ihre Besorgnis um das Wohlergehen der Schüler gewesen, hätte sie ihn viel früher herausgefordert, als sie es getan hatte.

Es schien, als ob jeder im Raum den Atem anhieIt, und Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie zusah, wie die gegenwärtige Schulleiterin sich ihm in extrem langsamem Tempo näherte. Ihre frühere Zuversicht, dass alles glattgehen würde, war etwas ernüchtert, und sie begann sich zu sorgen, dass Minerva mehr ungeklärten Groll hegte, als sie in den letzten sieben Jahren zugegeben hatte.

„Minerva", versuchte es der Zauberer wieder. „Es tut mir leid –"

„Du Hurensohn", flüsterte McGonagall, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte und ihm die Arme um den Hals warf. Als die Spannung im Raum nachließ, waren Tränen in den Augen der Frau zu sehen, während sie ihn noch fester an sich drückte. „Götter, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Alles, was ich getan habe … Alles, was ich zu dir gesagt habe … Es tut mir so verdammt leid, Severus! Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte …"

Zögernd erwiderte Snape die Umarmung und sah über ihren Kopf dorthin, wo Hermione im Eingang stand und mit den Händen ihren Mund bedeckte. Als sie die Hände senkte und ihn mit feuchten Augen anlächelte, schloss er seine Augen und entspannte sich in Minervas Griff. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht konnte. Du solltest nichts wissen. Du hast genau so reagiert, wie du solltest."

Die ältere Frau schniefte und zog sich zurück, um zu ihm aufzusehen. Während sie mit einer Hand seine Wange berührte, lächelte sie, so weit ihre Tränen dies zuließen. „Ich bin so überaus froh, dich wiederzusehen, Severus. Ich habe so sehr versucht, dein verdammtes Portrait zum Aufwachen zu bringen, um mich entschuldigen zu können, und … aber wo bist du gewesen?"

Der Zauberer verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, das ist ein Gespräch, das besser nicht vor Kindern geführt wird."

„Oh", japste sie, trat zurück und sah sich in dem schweigenden Raum um. „Oh, natürlich."

Als Madam Pomfrey vortrat, um ihn genauso herzlich zu umarmen, wandte Hermione aufgrund eines lauten Klopfens an der Haustür die Augen ab. Harry und George unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, um die Tür zu öffnen, und als ein wohlbekannter, kahler Kopf in ihrer Sichtlinie erschien, verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Starren. Ohne in die Bibliothek zurückzublicken, verschränkte sie die Arme über der Brust und ging entschlossen den Flur hinunter.

„Oh, Hermione!", grüßte Minister Shacklebolt. „Guten Morg–"

„Küche", schnappte sie und zeigte das enge Treppenhaus hinab. „Jetzt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Kingsley setzte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und nickte, ehe er anstandslos in die Küche hinunterging. Sobald die Hexe hinter ihm im Raum auftauchte, wandte sich der große Mann um, um sie anzusehen. „Hermione, ich –"

„DU HAST IHN INS _GEFÄNGNIS GEWORFEN_!" Sie schnitt ihm mit einem lauten Schrei das Wort ab.

Er zuckte zusammen und hob die Hände. „Ich kann –"

„FÜR _SIEBEN_ JAHRE!"

„Hermione, bitte."

„Er war allein und hatte Schmerzen, UND DU HAST IHN LEIDEN LASSEN!"

„Bitte –"

Hermione weigerte sich, seine Versuche zu sprechen zu akzeptieren und ging langsam auf ihn zu, während sie weiterfauchte. „Du WUSSTEST, dass wir einander gerne hatten, und du WUSSTEST, dass er einen Sohn hatte, aber du HAST ES IHM NICHT GESAGT! Du WUSSTEST, dass er am Leben war, du WUSSTEST, wo er war, und du hast es MIR NICHT GESAGT! Du hast es VERDAMMT NOCHMAL nicht einmal HARRY GESAGT!"

Kingsley trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er gegen die Tischkante stieß. „Ich habe versucht –"

„Du warst der EINZIGE, der wusste, wo er war, und du hast nicht einmal nach ihm gesehen!", schnappte sie und bohrte anklagend einen Finger in seine Brust. „Er brauchte medizinische Versorgung, aber es war dir SCHEISSEGAL, ODER?"

„Ich –

„Nach ALLEM, was er für uns getan hat, hast du ihm _das_ angetan? Wie _KONNTEST_ DU?"

„Ich kann es erklären!", rief Kingsley verzweifelt.

„Oh, ich schlage vor, Sie tun genau das, Minister", grollte eine weitere Stimme, „ehe _ich_ etwas tue, das mir Azkaban für den Rest meines Lebens einbringt."

Hermione wandte sich blitzschnell um und sah Minerva in der Tür stehen. Harry stand neben der Frau und beäugte misstrauisch deren gezückten Zauberstab.

Kingsley schluckte nervös und nutzte die kurze Ablenkung, um auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu wechseln, auf den er jetzt deutete. „Könnten wir uns alle hinsetzen und –"

„NEIN!", schrien die beiden Hexen unisono.

Er seufzte tief und rieb sich die Schläfen. „In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Werdet ihr mir wenigstens vorweg gestatten, Euch zu versichern, dass ich keineswegs den Wunsch hatte, ihn schlecht zu behandeln? Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte."

„Genug Getue", schnappte McGonagall und gestikulierte mit ihrem Zauberstab, was Harry nervös zucken ließ. „Erkläre, jetzt."

Der Minister richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und nickte. „Ihr wisst alle, wie hektisch dieser Sommer nach der Endschlacht war. Das ganze Ministerium war zu der Zeit, als die Malfoys gefasst wurden, ein Durcheinander, und ich war den ganzen Tag in diversen Gerichtssälen unterwegs. Als agierender Minister bekam ich damals jeden Tag ein Memo mit den anberaumten Verhandlungen. Ich war auf dem Weg zu Draco Malfoys Anhörung –"

„Du warst nicht bei seiner Anhörung", Hermione stellte bitter fest. „Harry und ich – und Minerva – waren dort. Wir alle sagten als Zeugen aus. Du sagtest, du würdest es tun, aber du hast dir nicht die Mühe gemacht aufzutauchen."

„Ich weiß –"

„_Er_ wurde zu sechseinhalb bis fünfundzwanzig Jahren verurteilt!"

„Ich weiß", schnaubte Kingsley. „Und ich _wollte_ hingehen! Aber dann fiel mir auf, dass eine zweite Verhandlung genau zur selben Zeit anberaumt war. Ich wusste, welch ein Medienrummel die Malfoyprozesse werden würden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass eine Verhandlung im Gerichtssaal im untersten Geschoss stattfand, am weitesten weg von dem, der für Malfoy benutzt wurde, registriert nur unter dem Aktenzeichen und ohne Namen … das gefiel mir gar nicht. Als ich hinunter in den Gerichtssaal kam, fand ich heraus, dass es Severus' Verhandlung war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er in Gewahrsam genommen worden war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er am Leben war, weil ihr alle mir gesagt hattet, er sei tot."

„Das dachten wir", grummelte Minerva verteidigend. „Du hast uns nie etwas anderes gesagt."

„Sobald mir das klar war, versuchte ich, die Verhandlung auszusetzen, bis eine adäquate Verteidigung aufgestellt werden konnte. Mein Ersuchen wurde abgelehnt, weil die Anhörung die erforderliche Anzahl an Tagen angekündigt war, und sie behaupteten, dass genügend Zeit gewesen sei, um eine Verteidigung aufzubauen."

Hermione schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Aber er war bewusstlos! Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen!"

„Ich weiß. Das ist der Grund, weshalb _ich_ mich entschied, ihn zu vertreten, statt im Zaubergamot zu sitzen. Ich dachte, meine Zeugenaussage würde ihm mehr bringen als meine einzelne Stimme. Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte, das schwöre ich euch. Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was ich wusste, alles, was Harry mir mitgeteilt hatte. Ich konnte nicht zu allem eine umfassende Zeugenaussage machen, weil ich wirklich nicht alles wusste, und ich konnte den Gerichtssaal nicht verlassen, um einen von euch zu holen –"

„Du hättest einen Patronus schicken können!"

„Nein, das konnte ich nicht! Der Prozess war als nicht öffentliche Anhörung anberaumt – keine Kommunikation im oder außerhalb des Gerichtssaals nach Eröffnung der Sitzung. Wäre ich nur eine Minute später angekommen, hätte man mich nicht hineingelassen!"

„Nicht öffentlich?", wiederholte Hermione mit einem zornigen Kopfschütteln. „Nicht öffentliche Anhörungen sind illegal!"

„_Jetzt_ sind sie es! Weil _ich_ es durchgesetzt habe, dass sie verboten werden! Aber unter Scrimgeour und Thicknesse waren sie rechtens. Ich war noch nicht offiziell Minister, und ich konnte zu der Zeit noch keines ihrer Gesetze aufheben." Kingsley schaute finster drein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, die Mehrheit der anwesenden Ratsmitglieder glaubte meinem Zeugnis und dem, was von Harry im _Prophet_ zitiert worden war, und daher konnte ich sie davon überzeugen, Azkaban vom Tisch zu nehmen. Der Rat befand jedoch, die Verwendung des Tötungsfluches nicht gänzlich ungestraft lassen zu können, besonders da keine direkte Bestätigung von Dumbledore zu der Zeit vorlag. Sie wollten ein Urteil von zehn Jahren, aber ich kämpfte, bis sie mit dem absoluten Minimum von sechs Jahren in Einsamkeit einverstanden waren. Aufgrund des Fehlens einer Bestätigung und des Zeitpunkts des Vorfalls –"

„_Sechs_ Jahre?" Hermione kniff die Augen zu einem wütenden Blick zusammen. „Du hast ihn erst vor wenigen Tagen entlassen. Es waren mehr als sechseinhalb!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ihr Urteil war sechs Jahre ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Sie hielten es nicht für eine angemessene Strafe, wenn er sich ihrer nicht bewusst war."

„Du weißt, dass er um Weihnachten erwacht ist. Es ist Februar."

„Das ist mein Fehler, aber ich dachte, er sei es wert." Als der den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wahrnahm, erklärte der Minister schnell. „Einsamkeit bedeutete, dass ihm _gar kein _Kontakt mit der Außenwelt gestattet war. Jeder Verstoß bedeutete eine Verlängerung seines Urteils. Ich fand, er brauchte etwas Information, als er aufwachte, daher brach ich die Anordnung, und das kostete ihn einen weiteren Monat. Ich schickte ihm ein paar Karten, die ihn einige zusätzliche Wochen kosteten. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er wusste, dass er nicht vergessen war, aber wenn du glaubst, ich war im Irrtum, entschuldige ich mich."

Hermione wollte protestieren, konnte aber kein vernünftiges Argument finden. Frustriert wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und flüsterte, „Nein, ich … ich kann dir das nicht ankreiden."

„Danke", antwortete er erleichtert.

Ein harter Zug kehrte in ihren Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Aber du hättest für medizinische Versorgung eintreten müssen. So viel Humanität hatte er mehr als verdient."

Kingsley schaute sie verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wurde gesagt, er habe alles, was möglich war, bekommen. Die Malfoys hatten ihn behandelt, während er unter ihren Fittichen war, und Zeit war das Einzige, was zur Verbesserung seines Zustands –"

„Nein!", kreischte Hermione und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Narcissa hielt ihn lang genug am Leben, um die Blutung zu stoppen, aber er benötigte immer noch eine Behandlung mit dem Gegengift! Er war gelähmt und hatte jahrelang entsetzliche Schmerzen – _jahrelang_, Kingsley! Wenn irgendwer sich verdammt nochmal darum geschert hätte, verdammt nochmal im St. Mungo nachzufragen, hätten sie ihn behandeln können. Was _du_ erlaubt hast, dass ihm geschah, war _mehr als _grausam und ungewöhnlich! Er konnte nicht gehen; er konnte nicht sprechen; er konnte überhaupt nichts tun als da zu liegen und zu leiden!"

„Aber es _gab_ eine Aussage aus dem St. Mungo", argumentierte er. „Der Heiler, der für seinen Fall verantwortlich war, versicherte uns, dass alles, was getan werden konnte, getan worden war. Er sagte, das Koma und die Lähmung würden möglicherweise eine Weile andauern, aber dass Severus nichts spüren würde. Ich schwöre, Hermione, wenn ich gewusst hätte –"

„War es Heiler Forthwright?"

„Nein, das klingt nicht –"

„_Er ist_ der Experte für von Schlangen verursachte Wunden – besonders Naginis. _Er_ war derjenige, der die Untersuchung hätte vornehmen müssen, und er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass dies nie geschehen ist! Er hatte Severus nie gesehen, bis _ich_ ihn _gestern_ ins Krankenhaus brachte!"

„Nein, nein … es war, äh, Jones? Nein. Oder … oder Jensen, vielleicht? Oder Jen – Jennings! Jennings, glaube ich, war der Name."

„Jennig?", fragte Minerva; ihr Gesicht war erheblich blasser geworden. „Landers Jennig?"

„Könnte sein, ja. Das hört sich richtig an."

Die ältere Hexe verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen, als sie erklärte. „Darletta Jennig, seine Tochter, war in jenem Jahr Drittklässlerin in Hufflepuff. Das arme Mädchen … Sie wurde brutal angegriffen, von Amycus Carrow und ein paar unbenannten, älteren Schülern gefoltert dafür, dass sie dabei gehört wurde, wie sie Hogwarts und … und Severus als Schulleiter kritisierte. Sie ließen sie im Korridor für Gott weiß wie lange liegen, bis Pomona sie fand, und ich sie sobald wie möglich nach Hause schickte. Nach dem Kriegsende kam sie nie zurück."

„Oh, Gott." Hermione bedeckte ihren Mund und wandte sich ab, als eine kurze Welle von Übelkeit sie überkam.

„Und er machte Severus dafür verantwortlich", murmelte Kingsley verstehend. Er wischte sich über das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte … irgendetwas davon … Merlin, es tut mir so leid."

„Aber du hast dir nicht die Mühe gemacht, hinterher noch einmal gegenzuchecken, nicht wahr?", zischte Hermione über ihre Schulter. „Oder es sonst irgendjemandem zu sagen, der sich Sorgen machte."

Er zuckte zusammen und holte dann tief Luft. „Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Anhörung nicht öffentlich war, konnte ich nichts von dem, was im Gerichtssaal stattfand, bis nach Verbüßen der Strafe offenbaren, einschließlich der Identität des Angeklagten. Es _ist nicht_ so, dass ich es niemandem mitteilen wollte; ich konnte nicht! Hermione, ich habe erst vor ein paar Jahren herausgefunden, wer der Vater deines Sohnes ist, und ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen, um einen Weg zu finden, es dir mitzuteilen. Ich dachte, wenn du vielleicht ein Mitglied meines Stabes wärst, dann könntest du eventuell versehentlich über eine restriktierte Akte stolpern."

„_Das ist es,_ warum du mir immer wieder die Stelle als Sekretärin angeboten hast?"

„Es war der einzige Weg, der mir einfiel." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass es einen weiteren Grund für dein Angebot gab", konterte sie. „Auch wenn du mir den Grund nicht nennen konntest. Vielleicht hätte ich dann den Vorschlag nicht so beleidigend gefunden."

„Das hätte ich tun sollen, und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Ich gebe jedoch zu, ich …" Kingsley verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vergiss es."

„Vergiss _was_?", fragte die Frau. „Du gibst was zu?"

Mit Unbehagen wandte er seine Augen zur Decke ab. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich dich nicht so sehr gedrängt habe, wie ich gekonnt hätte, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wie viel ihr einander bedeutet habt."

„Scheiße", japste Harry und schoss um McGonagall herum, um Hermiones Zauberstabarm zu packen, ehe sie etwas Bedauerliches tun konnte.

„Du warst dir MEINER GEFÜHLE für ihn nicht SICHER?", schrie Hermione, die anscheinend alles um sich herum außer des großen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes vor sich vergessen hatte. „Ich habe seinen Sohn geboren, zum Teufel noch mal!"

Kingsley kniff seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und flüsterte, „Nun ja, es ist nicht unbedingt Liebe erforderlich, um ein Kind zu zeugen."

„WAS?!"

Harry legte seinen Arm um ihren Brustkorb, um sie davon abzuhalten vorzuspringen, dann warf er dem Minister einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Kingsley.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Hexe war fast mörderisch zu nennen, als sie versuchte, Harrys Intervention abzuschütteln. „Du dachtest, er hat mich ausgenutzt? Oder dachtest du, ich hure herum? Ist es das? Entweder ist er ein Räuber, oder ich bin eine Schlampe?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", rief er aus und hob verteidigend die Hände. „Ich dachte einfach, vielleicht, dass … nun … wir waren im Krieg, und es war eine unglaublich stressige Zeit, und manchmal tun wir Dinge, die wir normalerweise nicht tun würden."

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, und ich dachte, ich würde sterben – insofern ja, ich habe ihn gedrängt, weiter zu gehen, als er unter normalen Umständen gegangen wäre", schnappte Hermione. „Aber das gibt _dir _nicht das Recht, unsere Beziehung zueinander zu beurteilen!"

„Es tut mir leid! Ich habe einfach … einfach … er fragte nie nach dir, und du … ich konnte sehen, dass du seinen Tod bedauert hast, aber –"

„Ich habe nicht offensichtlich genug für dich _getrauert_?", schrie sie. „Ich bin in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zusammengebrochen, habe nicht unkontrolliert geweint, also hast du geglaubt, es mache mir nichts aus? Es machte mir etwas aus! Ich – weißt du was? Nein. Ich muss mich dir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen. Du kannst mich mal."

Damit befreite Hermione sich gewaltsam aus Harrys Griff, rannte an Minerva und der Handvoll schockierter Weasleys vorbei, deren Neugier sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich in der Küche zu sammeln, und raste die Treppe hinauf. Als sie in die Bibliothek hineinplatzte, war ihre Familie abwesend. „W-wo ist Severus?"

„Oben." Andromeda trat einen Schritt von Bill und Fleur zurück. „Brendan wollte, dass er Teddy kennenlernt, und er war nur allzu gern bereit, dem Rest von uns zu entgehen, also sollten sie im Spielzimmer sein."

„Oh, okay."

Die Frau legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie besorgt. „Hermione, geht es dir gut?"

„F-fein, danke." Die junge Hexe eilte sofort Richtung Treppenhaus und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, während sie den Flur entlang zum Arbeitszimmer ging, das sie Harry und Ginny in ein Spielzimmer umzuwandeln geholfen hatte. Sie hielt in der Tür inne, da sie die Szene vor sich nicht stören wollte. Brendan saß mit Teddy auf dem Boden, während Severus mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf einem Stuhl saß und zusah und -hörte, wie die Jungs ihr Lieblingsspiel erklärten.

„Mum!"

Als ihr Sohn winkte, sah Severus auf und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl. Sein Lächeln erblasste, und er stand so schnell wie möglich auf. „Hermione?"

Sie versuchte, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln, wusste aber, dass sie kläglich versagte, als sie den alarmierten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. Sie trat in den Flur zurück und wartete, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ehe sie sich ihm um den Hals warf. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Gestalt, während ihre Hände verzweifelt in seine Roben griffen.

„Hermione", murmelte er. „Du zitterst. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich will nur … ich will heimgehen, Severus."

„Du hast mit Kingsley gesprochen?", hakte er nach.

„J-ja. Ich habe ihn angeschrien, ihn angekreischt, aber ich v-verspreche, sonst habe ich nichts getan. Oder vielleicht habe ich ihn ein paarmal angestoßen, aber sonst nichts. Wenn du es willst, werde ich ihm vergeben, aber nicht jetzt gleich. Ich muss nach Hause. Ich will einfach dich und Brendan. Ich w-will heimgehen, und dass du mich festhältst, und dich festhalten und mit niemandem sonst umgehen müssen. M-Minerva kann alle anderen informieren, die mich nicht schreien gehört haben. Bitte."

Severus drückte ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du wirst von mir nichts Gegenteiliges hören, Madam."

Einen Moment später lösten sie sich voneinander, und Severus trat zurück, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Brendan, Deine Mutter möchte gern nach Hause gehen. Pack deine Sachen zusammen."

„Bitte", flüsterte Hermione.

„Bitte", wiederholte Severus und warf ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu.

Brendan runzelte die Stirn und seufzte tief. „Kann Teddy mitkommen? Wir haben gerade angefangen zu spielen."

Als er sah, dass seine Hexe leicht nickte, räusperte sich sein Vater. „Wenn Mrs. Tonks es ihm erlaubt, darf er mitkommen."

Mit gemeinsamen Freudenschreien packten die beiden Jungen eilig ihre Spielsachen ein und rasten dann den Flur entlang zur Treppe.

„Nicht rennen!", tadelte Snape, ehe er hinzufügte, „Bitte."

„Okay!", antwortete Brendan, während er und Teddy das Tempo zu etwas reduzierten, das man bestenfalls einen Eilgang nennen konnte. Seine Eltern folgten händchenhaltend in wesentlich gemäßigterem Tempo.

Hermione stoppte und zupfte an seiner Hand. „Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Kingsley sagte …, er sagte, er dachte nicht, dass ich getrauert hätte, als hätte ich den Mann, den ich liebte, verloren, und ich … ich möchte einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich das tat. Es ist nur … Ich dachte, ich zwang mich dazu, mich zusammenzureißen, nun, weil ich schwanger war und –"

„Hermione, du musst mir nichts erklären." Er umfasste ihre Wange mit seiner freien Hand und schaute auf sie herab. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, und es tut mir weh zu wissen, dass du überhaupt trauern musstest. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du glücklich bist."

„Ich habe nur … Ich habe mindestens ein Jahr lang jede Nacht geweint. Es war, als ob … Wenn ich zusammenbrach, wenn ich für mich alleine war, war es besser … denn dann wusste es niemand, und ich musste meine Erinnerungen an dich mit niemandem teilen. Ich wollte nur –"

„Schhh", sagte Severus sanft und zog sie an seine Brust. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Kopf und zog sich dann zurück, um sie auf die Stirn, ihre tränenfleckigen Wangen und zuletzt auf die Lippen zu küssen. Hermione seufzte leise und sank gegen ihn, als ihr Kuss sich intensivierte. Sie ließ seine Hand los, um ihre beiden Arme um seinen Hals zu legen, und er legte seinerseits einen Arm um ihre Taille und ließ seine andere Hand in ihre Locken gleiten.

„MUM! DAD!"

Das Paar ließ voneinander ab, als sie ihren Sohn durch das Treppenhaus hinaufrufen hörten.

„SIE SAGT, TEDDY KANN RÜBERKOMMEN!"

Hermione kicherte atemlos und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich dich", antwortete Snape und küsste sie schnell, ehe sie die Treppen hinuntergingen. Er neigte seinen Kopf dicht an ihr Ohr und murmelte, „Weißt du, ich werde nicht besonders protestieren, wenn du es ablehnst, mich mit irgendjemandem zu teilen."

Sie lachte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Außer mit Brendan."

„Außer mit Brendan", stimmte er zu.

„Und manchmal Teddy."

Er grinste amüsiert. „Und manchmal Teddy."

„Und vielleicht Minerva, falls sie nicht in Azkaban landet, weil sie den Zaubereiminister ausgeweidet hat."

Severus schnaubte laut, als sie die Eingangstür erreichten, wo die Jungen sich von Andromeda verabschiedeten.

Einen Moment später sah Brendan zu ihnen auf. „Mum?"

„Ja, Liebling?"

„Was bedeutet ‚ausweiden'?"

„Oh, Merlin", murmelte Hermione und errötete unter Andromedas fragendem Blick.

Mit einem Grinsen drückte Snape ihren Arm. „Es ist etwas sehr Schlimmes. Noch schlimmer als schlimm, und du wirst warten müssen, bis du viel älter bist, um es zu erfahren."

„Wie viel älter?"

Sein Vater seufzte und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Verdopple dein Alter und addiere fünf dazu."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen begann Brendan sofort, seine Finger zum Zählen zu benutzen.

Mit einem leisen Lachen umarmte Hermione Andromeda, die ihnen versicherte, dass sie vermisst würden, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer kleinen Zaubereransammlung zuwandte. „In Ordnung, Männer – lasst uns nach Hause gehen, wollen wir?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Hermione schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als der heulende Wind gegen die Seite des Cottages anstürmte. Sie spähte zum Fenster ihr gegenüber und seufzte, als sie nichts als das Weiß eines Schneesturms sah. Sie beschloss, es sei ein perfekter Tag dafür, kuschelig im Bett zu bleiben, zog die Decken höher und tastete neben sich nach Severus. Als ihre Hand nur kühle Laken vorfand, runzelte sie die Stirn und drehte sich herum, um festzustellen, dass sie allein im Bett war.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es gab kein Zeichen von ihm. Seine äußeren Roben waren abends zuvor über den Stuhl geworfen worden, aber jetzt verschwunden. Angst machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit, während sie noch einmal nach ihm rief. Als keine Antwort kam, warf sie die Decken ab und stieg aus dem Bett. Obwohl sie ihren Morgenrock überwarf, verschwendete sie keine Zeit darauf, ihre Slipper zu suchen, und ging hinaus in den stillen Flur.

Ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür brachte keine Antwort, und als sie sie öffnete, fand sie den Raum leer vor.

Die Hexe schlang die Arme um sich selbst, als sie zu Brendans Zimmer ging, wo die Tür angelehnt stand. Sie schob sie ein wenig weiter auf, spähte in den Raum und sah, dass ihr Sohn fest schlief. Als sie eine seiner Decken auf dem Boden liegen sah, hob sie sie auf und deckte ihn damit zu. Der Junge rührte sich kaum, während sie einige seiner Haarsträhnen glattstrich, die wild durcheinander waren.

Das Fenster klapperte im Sturm und Hermione sah auf und schaute zu, wie der Schnee am Glas vorbeiwehte. Der Mugglemeteorologe hatte einen Schneesturm für den Tag nach Brendans Geburtstag vorhergesagt, aber dieser Tag und auch der darauffolgende waren relativ klar gewesen. Klar genug sogar, um Fliegen möglich zu machen.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und trieb die Hexe dazu, schnell auf den Boden zu schauen. Das Zimmer ihres Sohnes war immer in einem etwas chaotischen Zustand, aber sie versuchte, das gegenwärtige Durcheinander mit dem an seinem Geburtstag zu vergleichen. Wenn es anders war, dann bedeutete dies, dass sie sich die letzten beiden Tage nicht eingebildet hatte. Es war unglaublich fantastisch, dass Severus von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, und sie begann zu fürchten, dass all dies nur ein detailreicher Traum gewesen war.

Unfähig, sich zu erinnern, wo welche Spielzeuge gelegen hatten, blinzelte die Frau das Brennen in ihren Augen weg und verließ das Zimmer. Ihre Augen schweiften durch das Wohnzimmer, als sie die Treppen hinunterging, fanden aber keinen aussagekräftigen Beweis für die Rückkehr ihres Liebsten. Ihre Ohren konnten nichts als das Tosen des Windes wahrnehmen, das Ticken der Uhr neben ihr und den schnellen Schlag ihres Herzens.

Weder die Küche noch die kleine Toilette unter der Treppe oder das kleine Schlafzimmer an der Rückseite des Hauses, das ihr als Büro diente, lieferten weitere Hinweise zu seinem Verbleib. Als Hermione klar wurde, dass sie und Brendan allein im Haus waren, sank sie langsam auf den Zweisitzer in ihrem Büro und starrte ausdruckslos auf das überfüllte Bücherregal ihr gegenüber.

Hatte er sie verlassen? Oder hatte sie nur alles geträumt? Konnte man all das überhaupt träumen? Besonders in den Jahren nach dem Krieg hatte sie oft sehr detaillierte Albträume gehabt, aber dies war anders. Dies hatte sich so real angefühlt mit Anblicken, Geräuschen, Gerüchen, Geschmäcken, Berührungen, Gefühlen … wie konnte sie sich all das eingebildet haben? Und wenn sie es sich nicht eingebildet hatte, wohin war er gegangen? Er hatte versprochen, sie nicht zu verlassen, sie beide nicht zu verlassen.

In ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf, als Hermione sich vorlehnte und das Gesicht in die Hände stützte. Sie hatte sich so glücklich gefühlt, so komplett, und sie wollte von diesem Gefühl nicht lassen. Sie wollte, dass Brendan seinen Vater hatte; sie wollte mit Severus neben sich jeden Abend einschlafen und am Morgen erwachen; sie wollte ihre kleine Familie intakt haben.

Ein sausendes Geräusch brachte sie dazu, den Kopf zu heben, und sie sah zur Tür, während sie überlegte, ob sich wohl das Flohnetzwerk aktiviert hatte. Als niemand rief, und keine Schritte zu hören waren, realisierte sie, dass sie nur den Wind gehört hatte. Mit einem traurigen Seufzen erhob sie sich und ging zum Fenster. Minutenlang starrte sie in den Sturm hinaus und fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der schreckliche Schmerz in ihrer Brust nachließe.

Als sie das Schließen einer Schranktür hörte, holte die Hexe tief Luft und ging in die Küche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Brendan auf einem Stuhl und nicht auf der Arbeitsplatte stand. Als sie jedoch die Schwelle zur Küche überquerte, blieb ihr der Atem stehen, und ihr Herz begann, schnell zu schlagen.

Es war nicht ihr Sohn, der eine Tasse aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, sondern sein Vater.

„Severus?", keuchte sie.

Mit der Teetasse in einer Hand wandte der Zauberer sich um und hob auf ihren Tonfall hin eine Braue. „Ja?"

Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie keine Worte fand, und ihre Füße traten stattdessen in Aktion. Ehe sie auch nur bemerkte, dass sie sich bewegte, hatte Hermione sich an seine Brust geworfen.

Snape ächzte überrascht über den Aufprall, der ihm die Tasse aus der Hand schlug. Als sie in tausend Stücke zerbarst, rutschte sein Stiefel in einer Pfütze geschmolzenen Schnees. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Arbeitsplatte, schlang dabei seinen anderen Arm fest um ihre Taille und bremste so gut wie möglich ihren Sturz auf den Linoleumboden. Nachdem sie sicher auf dem Boden gelandet waren, ließ er die Arbeitsplatte los und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die schluchzende Hexe in seinen Armen.

„Hermione? Was ist los?"

Es dauerte mehrere, lange Sekunden, bis sie eine verständliche Antwort herausbrachte. „Du warst … Ich bin aufgewacht … und… du warst nicht … da."

Der Zauberer verzog das Gesicht und drückte seine Nase in ihr wildes Haar. „Es tut mir leid."

„Du warst nirgends! Ich habe überall … nachgeschaut … und du … warst w-weg."

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er. „Du hattest so fest geschlafen, und ich dachte, ich sei zurück, bevor du aufwachst."

„Ich dachte …" Hermione schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte vielleicht alles nur geträumt …, und dass … dass du nicht real warst."

„Es ist kein Traum, ich verspreche es dir", antwortete Severus, während er mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen wegwischte. „Ich wollte dich überhaupt nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Ich hätte warten sollen wegzugehen. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht."

Sie holte tief Atem, um sich zu beruhigen, und sah zu ihm auf. „Wohin bist du gegangen?"

Er wies auf eine Tasche, die auf einem der Stühle stand. „In den Tropfenden Kessel, um meine Sachen zu holen und meine Rechnung zu begleichen. Ich bin früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Daher dachte ich, es sei einfacher, mich durch die Winkelgasse bewegen, bevor der _Prophet_ meine Rückkehr verkündet. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich länger als eine Stunde weg wäre, aber ich hatte nicht mit dem Sturm gerechnet. Ich kenne diese Gegend nicht besonders gut, daher wollte ich nicht riskieren, mitten in den Schneesturm hinein zu apparieren. Ich bin vom Grimmauld Place hergefloht."

„Oh", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in Panik ausgebrochen bin."

Der Mann lachte leise. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte wenigstens daran denken sollen, dir einen Zettel hinzulegen."

„Das wäre besser gewesen", stimmte Hermione zu. „Hast du alles bekommen, was du brauchst?"

Er nickte. „Zumindest für den Moment. Letztlich würde ich gern den Zustand meines Hauses feststellen, aber das kann warten."

„Oh, ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht –"

„Es ist in Ordnung." Snape bewegte sich leicht, damit er das Bein ausstrecken konnte. „Wenn es in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht eingestürzt ist, dann wird es das in der nächsten Woche wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun. Und wenn es eingestürzt ist … dann bin ich es endlich los."

„Ich habe nie daran gedacht nachzusehen", flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln drückte er ihren Arm. „Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, dir zu sagen, wo es ist."

„Stimmt", grinste Hermione und strich mit der Hand über seinen Reiseumhang. „Severus, wenn du lieber dort leben möchtest –"

„Absolut nicht. Dieses Haus ist nicht dafür geeignet, eine Familie zu beherbergen. Das war es nicht einmal, als ich ein Kind war. Ich würde weder dich noch Brendan dem aussetzen wollen." Er schaute sich in der Küche um. „Dies ist, wo ich lieber sein möchte."

Grinsend schloss die Hexe ihre Augen und ließ ihren Arm um seinen Hals gleiten. „Nun, _dies_ ist, wo ich lieber wäre."

Severus schnaubte leise und hielt sie einige Minuten lang schweigend. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Es gab noch einen Grund, warum ich nach London gegangen bin."

„Ich nehme an, du brauchst Kleidung?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich genug gekauft, als ich in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf dich zu erhaschen, durch die Winkelgasse gebummelt bin."

„Oh", murmelte die Hexe. „Es tut mir leid."

„Entschuldige dich nicht."

„Sorry." Als er auf ihre Antwort hin seufzte, kicherte sie und rückte sich an ihm zurecht. „Egal, was war dein anderer Grund?"

Der Zauberer nahm einen Arm von ihr und griff in eine seiner Taschen. „Ich wollte in mein Gringottsverlies, weil dort etwas war, das du haben sollst."

Hermione setzte sich aufrecht und sah erst ihn und dann den kleinen Zugband-Beutel in seiner Hand an. Seine Finger lösten geschickt den Knoten des Bandes, und dann leerte er den Inhalt in seine Hand.

„Mir ist klar, dass in einer Pfütze aus geschmolzenem Schnee auf dem Küchenboden zu sitzen, nicht die ideale Kulisse hierfür ist, aber ich hoffe, dass das ‚Zurückkommen von den Toten' mir milderne Umstände verschafft." Er holte tief Luft und hielt dann den Ring zwischen ihnen hoch. „In den letzten sieben Jahren – nun, ehrlich gesagt, acht Jahren – habe ich mir jeden Tag gewünscht, bei dir sein zu können. In dieser ganzen Zeit dachte ich, es könne immer nur eine Phantasie sein. Ich hatte nicht erwartet zu überleben; ich hatte nicht erwartet, geliebt zu werden; ich hatte nicht erwartet, Vater zu werden; und ich hatte nicht erwartet, Ehemann zu werden. Deinetwegen konnte ich die ersten drei Dinge erreichen, und ich wüsste es sehr zu schätzen, Hermione, wenn du mir erlauben würdest, das Letzte zu bewerkstelligen."

„Bittest du …" Ihre feuchten Augen hefteten sich auf seine. „Bittest du mich, dich zu heiraten?"

Ein nervöses Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als Severus nickte. „Wärst du … willens … m-meine Frau zu werden?"

Während er die Frage herausbrachte, kicherte Hermione leise und wischte sich die Augen. Ohne zu zögern, beugte sie sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. „Ja … lieber Gott, ja … ich würde dich … jetzt gleich … heiraten, wenn ich könnte!"

Als sie endlich damit aufhörte, ihn abwechselnd zu küssen und zu sprechen, schob der Mann ihr den Ring auf den Finger. Er passte sich ihr magisch an, und Severus räusperte sich. „Wenn es dir lieber wäre, kann ich mich nach etwas Besserem umsehen."

Die Frau sah auf die Gruppe Perlen hinab, die eine Blume bildeten, die auf jeder Seite von drei kleinen Smaragden flankiert wurde. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er ist perfekt."

„Meine Mutter bekam ihn an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag", erklärte er. „Er wurde in der Familie meiner Mutter weitervererbt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gehörte er zuerst meiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter."

„Ich liebe ihn." Hermione wandte ihren Blick vom Ring ab, hob die Hand zu seinem Kiefer und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. „Und ich liebe dich."

„Und ich dich", murmelte Severus an ihren Lippen, ehe er den Kuss intensivierte. Als sie an ihn sank, glitt seine Hand in ihren Satinmorgenrock und bewegte sich ihren Rücken hinunter, um ihr Hinterteil zu umfassen. Sie stöhnte als Antwort und drückte sich noch enger an seine Brust.

„Mum? Dad?"

„Mmm … Scheiße", flüsterte die Hexe und ließ sofort von seinem Mund ab. Als er seine Hand von ihrem Hintern nahm, drehte sie sich auf ihrem Platz und schaute in den Türeingang, wo Brendan stand und sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.

Während ihr Verlobter sch gegen den Schrank lehnte, räusperte sich Hermione. „Ja, Baby?"

„Was macht ihr?"

„Ich, äh … wir, äh…" Hilflos sah sie zu Severus, der nur die Achseln zuckte, und wieder zu ihrem Sohn. „Äh, dein Vater hat mich gebeten, ihn zu heiraten."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er hüpfte in Richtung des Tisches. „Ihr heiratet?!"

Hermione lächelte und nickte. „Ja, wir –"

„Stop!"

Brendan erstarrte in der Bewegung; er und seine Mutter waren beide erschrocken.

„Da sind Glassplitter auf dem Boden", erklärte Snape, als sie ihn überrascht ansahen. „Du könntest dir in die Füße schneiden."

„Oh!" Sein Sohn besah schnell die Sohlen seiner beiden, nackten Füße und ging dann auf Zehenspitzen zum nächsten Stuhl.

„Glas?", fragte Hermione, sah auf den Fußboden und bemerkte jetzt erst die zerbrochene Teetasse.

„Ich war gerade dabei, Tee zu machen, als du mich … überfallen hast."

Ihre Wangen wurden vor Verlegenheit warm, und sie öffnete den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe es ernst gemeint, weißt du. Ich will keine Entschuldigungen mehr."

Nervös kicherte sie und stand auf. „Ich sollte das wegräumen, da ich es zerbrochen habe. Es sieht zu kaputt aus, um es zu reparieren."

„Nein." Severus packte sie um die Taille und ließ seinen anderen Arm unter ihre Knie gleiten. Stöhnend erhob er sich langsam und setzte sie mit dem Hinterteil auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Da ich er Einzige bin, der im Moment Schuhe anhat, werde ich aufräumen. Wo hast du deinen Besen?"

„In dem Schrank da drüben, Daddy!", rief Brendan fröhlich, während er fast auf den Tisch kletterte, um auf die Schranktür zu zeigen. Nachdem sein Vater ihm gedankt und angefangen hatte, die Scherben aufzukehren, sank der Junge zurück auf seinen Stuhl und sah seine Mutter an. „Du und Daddy wollt wirklich heiraten?"

Hermione lachte, als sie ihren Blick von ihrem Verlobten nahm. „Ja, das werden wir."

„Aber wann?"

„Nun, ich weiß noch nicht –"

„Bald", antwortete Snape und sah vom Kehrblech hoch.

„Wie bald?"

„Sobald wir im Ministerium einen Termin machen können", antwortete sie.

„Oh." Der Junge hielt einen Moment inne, um nachzudenken. „Kann ich mitkommen?"

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich kannst du das! Wir würden nicht daran denken, ohne dich zu heiraten."

„Kann Teddy auch kommen?"

„Sicher."

„Und Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny?"

„Ja, ich –"

„Und Oma Molly und Grandpa Thur?"

„Ja."

„Und James? Und Tori? Und Domni?"

„Lass uns einfach sagen, dass jeder, der kommen möchte, kommen darf", erklärte Hermione schnell und hielt ihre Hand hoch, um die nächste Salve Fragen abzuwehren.

Severus schnaubte, als er die Glasscherben in den Mülleimer warf. „In angemessenem Rahmen."

„In angemessenem Rahmen", stimmte sie zu. „Kann ich jetzt hinunter?"

Der Zauberer machte eine Schau daraus, den Boden nach liegengebliebenen Splittern abzusuchen, ehe er sich vor sie stellte. Er stellte den Besen beiseite, setzte die Hände rechts und links neben ihr auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Welchen Bonus bekomme ich, damit ich dich hinunterlasse?"

Sie hob eine Braue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich von hier aus alle notwendigen Formulare für das Ministerium ausfüllen kann, daher kannst du mich nicht heiraten, ehe du mich nicht hinunterlässt."

„Auf lange Sicht ist das keine praktikable Möglichkeit, da stimme ich dir zu", murmelte er. „Aber du musst mich in kurzfristiger Hinsicht noch überzeugen."

„Ist das so?", gab die Hexe zurück. Nach einem Moment der Überlegung legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich vor, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Es wäre nahezu unmöglich, hier oben gewisse Dinge zu bewerkstelligen. Wenn ich zum Beispiel einen plötzlichen Drang verspüren würde, meinen Mund auf deinen prachtvollen Schwanz zu legen, was sollte ich dann bloß tun?"

Severus schluckte langsam, als ihr heißer Atem sein Ohr kitzelte. Als sie mit Flüstern fertig war, hob er sie von der Arbeitsplatte und setzte sie sanft wieder auf die Füße. „Ich möchte keine deiner Vergnügungen unterbinden, Madam."

„Das dachte ich mir", grinste Hermione. Auf Zehenspitzen gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss.

„Werdet ihr beide noch ein Baby machen?"

Ein unschönes Geräusch der Überraschung entfleuchte seinen beiden Eltern, als sie einander losließen und ihn anstarrten.

„Was?", japste seine Mutter. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Weiß nicht", zuckte Brendan mit den Achseln. „Tori sagte nur, wenn Leute heiraten, küssen sie sich ganz viel und dann machen sie ein Baby."

Snape stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus und rieb sich das Gesicht, während Hermione sich ihm zuwandte und murmelte, „Ich schwöre, ich werde Bill umbringen."

„Mach keine Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst", spottete er und zog einen Stuhl vom Tisch heran.

Mit einem Augenrollen hockte die Hexe sich neben dem Stuhl nieder und strich mit der Hand glättend über das Haar ihres Kindes. „Vielleicht machen wir das eines Tages. Wenn wir es tun, dann bedeutet das nicht, dass wir dich weniger lieb haben. Es bedeutet nur, dass wir euch beide von ganzem Herzen lieben, okay?"

„Okay", Brendan nickte und machte dann ein ernstes Gesicht. „Aber ich hoffe, ihr macht es, Mum."

„Tust du das?"

„Ah-hah. Ich bin _älter _als Tori, und _sie_ hat schon eine Schwester _und _einen Bruder!"

Seine Mutter kämpfte darum, ernst zu bleiben. „In Ordnung dann. Im Moment jedoch … sind wir überglücklich darüber, unsere Zeit damit zu verbringen … dich zu kitzeln!"

„Ahhh! Mu-u-u-u-um! N-n-nicht fair!"

„Das Leben ist nicht fair!", erklärte sie und ließ weiter ihre Finger über seine Rippen gleiten. Einen Moment später hielt sie inne und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Hast du nach draußen gesehen?"

„Es ist alles voller Schnee!"

„Ja, tatsächlich", stimmte Hermione zu. „Es ist jedoch zu stürmisch, um draußen zu spielen. Du wirst heute drinnen spielen müssen."

Brendan nickte ein wenig und löste sich von ihr. „Können wir etwas spielen?"

„Es ist Zeit für's Frühstück."

„Aber _nach_ dem Frühstück?"

Die Hexe seufzte, als sie aufstand. „An welches Spiel hast du gedacht?"

„Oh! Das, was Onkel Ron mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat? _Bitte_!"

Hermione warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Severus, der ziemlich besorgt dreinsah. Grinsend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu. „Wenn du ihn lieb bittest, zeigt dir dein Vater vielleicht, wie man es spielt."

Aufgeregt rutschte der Junge von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich neben den Stuhl des großen Zauberers auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Daddy? Kannst du Zaubererschaf spielen?"

Snape runzelte leicht die Stirn, ehe er den Mund öffnete, um zu verneinen.

Seine Verlobte räusperte sich. „Er meint Zaubererschach."

„Ja!", nickte der Junge und lehnte seinen Ellenbogen gegen das Bein des Mannes.

„Ah", knurrte sein Vater. „In dem Fall, ja. Ich kann Schach spielen."

„Kannst du besser als Onkel Ron spielen?"

Severus schnaubte. „Das will ich hoffen."

„Ehrlich?!", rief sein Sohn aus. „Kannst du es mir zeigen? Mum sagt, sie kann es überhaupt nicht gut."

„Ich finde das ziemlich überraschend", murmelte der Mann und betrachtete sie neugierig. „Aber ich bringe es dir gern bei, wie man es spielt, wenn du es lernen möchtest."

„Ja!" Brendan drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Ich gehe es holen, Mum."

Als ihr Kind glücklich aus dem Raum flitzte, verschränkte Snape die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du willst mir sagen, dass die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation nicht Schach spielen kann?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich kein Schach spielen kann. Ich _kann _es. Ich … mag Zaubererschach nur nicht. Ich habe immer noch Albträume, auf einem Riesenschachbrett gefangen zu sein und meine Züge sorgfältig planen zu müssen, damit ich auf's Klo gehen kann, ohne den Kopf abgeschlagen zu bekommen."

Zusammenzuckend erhob er sich vom Stuhl. „Minervas Zauber für den Stein des Weisen."

„Genau", seufzte sie und ging zur Arbeitsplatte, um einen Laib Brot aus dem Brotkasten zu nehmen.

Der Zauberer trat hinter sie und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geneckt habe. Es ist völlig verständlich, dass du das Spiel nicht magst."

Nickend steckte sie Brot in den Toaster, dann wandte sie sich um und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Wir sind in Hogwarts in so viele Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Nun, _das_ ist eine Untertreibung", schnaubte er.

„Wir hätten so oft sterben können", fuhr die Hexe fort. „Ich kann einfach nicht … Ich sorge mich … Ich meine, es dauert noch fünfeinhalb Jahre, bis er geht, aber …"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Severus und legte die Arme um sie. „Mich beruhigt jedoch die Tatsache, dass jetzt Minerva anstelle von Albus verantwortlich ist. Sie war in ihren Vorgehensweisen immer sehr auf Sicherheit bedacht, und jetzt wird niemand ihre Bedenken in den Wind schießen. Abgesehen davon kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich mit der Schulleiterin ein Gespräch über die Sicherheit eines bestimmten Schülers führen werde, ehe ich es erlaube, dass meine Kinder die Schule besuchen."

„Danke", murmelte Hermione. Nach einem Moment schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Kinder? Also würdest du gern mehr haben?"

„Ich glaube, ja", antwortete er lächelnd. „Übrigens, selbst wenn ich anders denken würde, könnte das schon ein überflüssiges Gespräch sein."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Falls du nicht einen Trank nimmst – wir haben keine Verhütungsmaßnahmen ergriffen."

„Nun, da scheint sich jemand seiner Fähigkeit sehr sicher zu sein, mich beim ersten Versuch schwängern zu können", neckte sie.

„Das habe ich schon einmal hinbekommen, oder?"

„Ach, Quatsch!", schnaubte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Tatsächlich sollte ich nicht gerade meinen Eisprung haben, daher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht so groß, wie du zu glauben scheinst."

Snape zuckte die Schultern und drückte seine Lippen seitlich an ihren Kopf. „Egal, ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Sie blinzelte und drehte sich in seinen Armen. „Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein", murmelte er. „Es sei denn, du?"

„Nein." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte den Toast. Dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wir könnten einfach, äh, weiter unser Glück versuchen."

„Das könnten wir", stimmte er grinsend zu.

In ihren Augen bildeten sich Glückstränen, als sie seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss herabzog.

„Ich habe es gefunden!", rief Brendan.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen zog die Frau sich zurück und drehte sich herum, damit sie an ihrem Verlobten vorbeischauen konnte. „Nicht hier, bitte. Stell es im Wohnzimmer auf, sei so gut."

Ihr Sohn stieß dramatisch die Luft aus, wandte sich um und trug die Schachtel zurück durch den Flur.

Hermione schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte ihre Augen wieder dem hochgewachsenen Zauberer vor sich zu. „Wir könnten auch warten, falls du lieber mehr Zeit haben möchtest, um dich einzuleben, ehe wir … sozusagen die Wiege schaukeln. Ich bin erst fünfundzwanzig. Molly sagt, ich habe noch viele fruchtbare Jahre."

Der Zauberer schnaubte. „Das mag sein, aber wie unser Sohn gestern so hilfreich betont hat, bin _ich_ schon fünfundvierzig. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe nicht den Wunsch, mit siebzig durch die Winkelgasse zu latschen und Schulsachen zu besorgen."

„Verständlich." Grinsend wandte sich die Hexe wieder der Frühstückvorbereitung zu. Während sie ein Stück Toast mit Butter bestrich, sah sie zu ihm hin. „Gleichwohl erwarte ich, dass wir dieses Mal unsere Ehegelübde ablegen, bevor ich in den Wehen liege. Ein uneheliches Kind ist mein Limit."

Severus seufzte und küsste dann ihren Hals. „Einverstanden."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Auch wenn die Farbblitze und gedämpften Knaller des Muggelfeuerwerks, die das Neue Jahr einleiteten, lange verhallt waren, blieb Severus am Fenster stehen und sah schweigend zu, wie der mondbeschienene Schnee vom Himmel fiel. Ein raschelndes Geräusch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er sah über seine Schulter, dass Hermione sich im Bett umgedreht hatte. Besorgt betrachtete er sie einen Moment lang, bis klar war, dass sie noch immer schlief.

Erleichtert, dass sie nicht aufgewacht war, rieb er sich mit der linken Hand über das Gesicht. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich, als er das silberne Band an seinem Ringfinger im fahlen Licht glänzen sah. Der Ring war kein wirklich neues Schmuckstück, wenn man bedachte, dass sie seit der letzten Frühlingstagundnachtgleiche verheiratet waren – ein Datum, das Hermione aufgrund seiner Assoziation mit Wiedergeburt und Erneuerung für besonders passend gehalten hatte –, aber er schaffte es noch immer, sein Herz zum Flattern zu bringen, zu wissen, dass er sie seine Frau nennen konnte.

Die Hochzeitszeremonie selbst, die in einem Raum im Ministerium stattgefunden hatte, war so einfach gehalten gewesen, wie Molly Weasley es widerwillig zugelassen hatte, auch wenn fast jeder einzelne Rotschopf der Britischen Zaubererwelt daran teilgenommen hatte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte Severus sich leicht vorstellen, wie Hermione in einem simplen, elfenbeinfarbenen Kleid vor ihm stand, das Haar in einem lockeren Zopf über eine Schulter drapiert, und ihre Augen funkelten vor Tränen, als sie ihr Ehegelübde ablegte. Brendan hatte ebenfalls während der kurzen Zeremonie bei ihnen gestanden und in seinen ersten Ausgehroben herumgezappelt, ehe er eifrig auf den Tisch geklettert war, um zuzusehen, wie sein Vater das Pergament unterschrieb, das seinen Anspruch auf Vaterschaft offiziell machte.

Der anschließende Empfang war jedoch so laut gewesen, wie man es von einer Weasleyproduktion erwarten durfte. Essen, Getränke, Gelächter, Tanz und das unvermeidliche Gekabbel hatten angehalten, bis es dunkel wurde. Der Abend erreichte seinen Höhepunkt in einer zugegebenermaßen eindrucksvollen Show von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, darunter Heuler einschließlich der ‚Sniping Snapping Snaper', der jüngsten Ergänzung ihrer Produkte. Severus war halb in Versuchung, das andere Ohr des unerträglichen Zauberers abzuhacken, bis er bemerkte, wie begeistert Brendan darüber war, seinen neuen Familiennamen auf einer Serie Feuerwerkskörper zu finden. Auch wenn er einen eisigen Blick in George Weasleys Richtung warf, blieb er bis zum Ende der Show gut gelaunt. Dann trug er einen tief schlafenden Brendan hinauf ins Bett, ehe er und Hermione den zweideutigen Blicken der Horde entgehen konnten, um zu genießen, was endlich als _eheliche _Beziehungen bezeichnet werden konnte.

Als der Wind plötzlich auffrischte und Schnee gegen das überfrorene Glas wehte, wandte Snape sich vom Fenster ab und schlich den Flur hinunter. Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht quietschte, öffnete er die Tür und betrat Brendans Zimmer. Er schnaubte leise, als er Teddy Lupins blaues Haar praktisch im Mondlicht leuchten sah, der auf der Extramatratze schlief.

Brendan schlief tief in seinem eigenen Bett und war fest in seine Laken gewickelt, während seine wärmeren Decken vom Bett abzurutschen drohten. Mit großer Vorsicht, um nicht die komplizierte Todesfalle zu aktivieren, die die Jungs zu bauen geschafft hatten, bewegte sich Severus hinüber an die Seite des Bettes und hielt seine Armschlinge fest, als er sich hinabbeugte, um die Decken über die Schulter des Jungen zu legen. Er blieb eine Weile stehen und beobachtete dessen stetigen Atem, dann berührte er sanft den Kopf seines Sohnes, ehe er sich vorsichtig wieder auf den Weg zurück in den sicheren Flur machte.

Der Zauberer erreichte die Treppe, spähte über das Geländer und seufzte tief, als er den blonden Kopf auf der Rücklehne des Sofas sah. Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung seiner schlafenden Frau ging er langsam ins Parterre hinunter und achtete darauf, seinen Arm nicht anzustoßen. Als er die Couch erreichte, nahm er schweigend neben seinem Übernachtungsgast Platz.

Fast eine ganze Minute verstrich, ehe Draco seinen Blick vom Feuer abwandte, das fröhlich im Kamin prasselte. „Sir."

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest schlafen."

Der Jüngere atmete langsam aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und ich will nicht … ich … nein."

„Und du willst nicht schlafen, das ist es, was du sagen wolltest, ja?", stellte Severus fest und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Du hast Angst, du würdest nicht aus dem Albtraum erwachen …, dass du feststellst, dass diese Realität tatsächlich nur ein Traum war."

Graue Augen hefteten sich auf seine.

„Du dachtest, ich würde es nicht verstehen?" Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sah Richtung Uhr. „Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens. Sieht es aus, als ob ich schlafe?"

Ein trauriges Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Gesicht, und er zog den Kopf ein. „Also geht es dann nicht weg."

„Vielleicht … letztendlich", murmelte Snape. „Ich würde dir gern sagen können, dass es komplett aufhört, dass die Angst vorübergeht … aber vor langer Zeit habe ich versprochen, dich niemals anzulügen. Offen gesagt, je mehr Freude ich in meinem Leben erfahre, desto mehr befürchte ich, zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass alles verschwunden ist. Aber aufzugeben und die Angst deine Handlungen diktieren zu lassen, wäre die dümmste Entscheidung, die du treffen kannst. Trotz dessen, was gewisse Leute in der Vergangenheit behauptet haben mögen, bist du kein heulender Feigling."

Der Blonde schnaubte und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Couch. „Also _bist_ du der Professor Snape, an den ich mich erinnere."

Severus zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. „Wenn du anfängst, deinen Mut wiederzufinden, wirst du merken, dass die Schlaflosigkeit nachlässt. Ein paar schlaflose Nächte sind besser als ausschließlich schlaflose Nächte. Bis dann, nun … du kannst mir morgen Abend assistieren, Traumlos-Schlaftrank zu brauen."

Draco nickte einmal, ehe er einen unsicheren Blick hinter sich warf.

„Wenn du im Moment lieber hier draußen schlafen willst, kannst du das gerne tun."

„Aber … du …"

„Was?", spottete Snape. „Glaubst du, ich habe die Weasleys dazu gebracht, einen Anbau zu errichten, nur damit du und deine Mutter euch mehr als ein überfülltes Büro teilen könnt? Überlass die Selbstgefälligkeit Potter, okay? Dieses Haus brauchte dringend mehr Fläche."

Der Reinblüter schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf, ehe er seinen Blick wieder dem Kamin zuwandte. „Schon allein für die Bücher."

„In der Tat." Er atmete tief durch, während er seinen ehemaligen Schüler betrachtete.

Als Junge hatte Draco oft Malfoy-typisches Getöse und Arroganz gezeigt, aber das war ihm vor langer Zeit gründlich ausgetrieben worden. Stattdessen hatten der Krieg und in den darauffolgenden Jahren die Gefangenschaft in Azkaban ihn zu einem Schatten seines früheren Selbst gemacht. Während er immer schlank und hellhäutig gewesen war, war er jetzt ausgemergelt und totenblass mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Er war auch ein Stück größer, als Severus ihn in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn das nicht furchtbar überraschend war in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie jung der Junge gewesen war, als sie zuletzt zusammen gewesen waren. Dieser Fakt hatte ihn mit voller Kraft während der ersten Anhörung getroffen, als er realisierte, dass das Kind, das er so viele Jahre beaufsichtigt hatte, seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag verbracht hatte, indem es in der Ecke einer nasskalten Zelle kauerte, und niemand außer den Dementoren ihm Glück wünschte.

Während Kingsley Shacklebolt sich zweifellos selbst auf die Schultern klopfte, weil er die Dementoren während seines ersten offiziellen Jahres als Minister aus Azkaban entfernt hatte, hatte es dennoch mehr als sechs Monate während der Haftzeit der Malfoys gedauert, um dies zu verwirklichen. Da er selbst sechs _Wochen _nach dem ersten Fall Voldemorts in Azkaban zugebracht hatte, konnte Severus sich den emotionalen und psychischen Schaden gut vorstellen, den jemand in einem halben Jahr erlitt. Außerdem wusste er, dass das Zauberergefängnis nicht wirklich die dunklen Wächter brauchte, um einen Mann zu brechen. Die Bedingungen und das Gebäude konnten eine Seele auszehren und ein Leben ganz alleine erlöschen lassen.

Mit einem leidvollen Seufzer schloss Snape seine Augen. Er erinnerte sich an die scheinbar endlosen Tage der Dunkelheit, an denen man kaum den Unterschied zwischen Nacht und Tag bemerkte außer an dem leichten Temperaturunterschied. Es gab keine Bücher zu lesen – nebenbei auch kein Licht, in denen man sie hätte lesen können –, keine Hauselfen, die frische Wäsche oder Reinigungszauber brachten. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten für Aktivität in Azkaban waren Nachdenken und Schlaf, aber selbst das war regelmäßig schwierig, da es oft vom eigenen Zittern unterbrochen wurde. Nie war er so dankbar für einen Kamin gewesen wie in den Monaten nach seiner Entlassung aus Azkaban. Wärmezauber hatten natürlich geholfen, aber die helle Wärmequelle sehen zu können, hatte etwas, das half, die chronische Kälte zu vertreiben, die einem in den Knochen saß.

Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Draco jeden Abend seit seiner Entlassung vor elf Tagen entweder im Wohnzimmer geblieben war oder sich dorthin zurückgeschlichen hatte. Narcissa hatte sich in den ersten Wochen der Freiheit genauso verhalten, obgleich das Wetter im Frühling unbestreitbar wärmer gewesen war. Da sie nie das Dunkle Mal genommen hatte und im Wesentlichen sie beide gerettet hatte, den Jungen-der-lebte und den Tapfersten Mann, hatte die Hexe bei ihrer ersten Anhörung im März Bewährung bekommen. Das Ministerium hatte es jedoch abgelehnt, jedwedes Malfoyvermögen freizugeben, und da sie sonst keinen Platz hatte, wohin sie gehen konnte, hatte die Hexe Hermiones Angebot für Unterkunft dankbar angenommen.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen und Zeugenaussagen hatte der Zaubergamot Dracos ersten Antrag auf Bewährung im Mai abgelehnt und eine zweite Anhörung sieben Monate später anberaumt. Während ihr Sohn nicht darüber schockiert gewesen zu sein schien, dass er wieder zurück ins Gefängnis geschickt wurde, war Narcissa tagelang untröstlich gewesen und hatte sich geweigert zu essen, bis Hermione Andromeda dazu brachte, ihre jüngere Schwester zu besuchen. Nach mehreren Monaten Medienkampagnen, die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix organisierten, hatte der Zaubergamot schließlich kurz vor Weihnachten der Entlassung des jungen Malfoy zugestimmt.

„Weißt du, es ist verflixt bizarr, dich … so zu sehen", murmelte Draco.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, während er der vagen Geste zu der Schlinge, die er trug, folgte. Seine eben noch düstere Stimmung vergessend konnte er nur lächeln, als er seine neugeborene Tochter schlafen sah. Geboren in der zweiten Dezemberwoche, war seine Tochter Amara Nadine Snape aufgrund der Vorliebe ihrer Mutter für treffende Bedeutungen und Begriffe benannt. Obwohl er Hermione geneckt hatte wegen ihres Bedürfnisses, alles genau zu recherchieren, konnte er gegen die Aussage _‚unvergängliche Hoffnung' _nichts einwenden

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich einmal ein Baby halten zu sehen."

Mit einem Grinsen sah der ehemalige Spion wieder auf. „Du solltest wissen, Mr. Malfoy, dass _du_ das erste Baby warst, das ich gehalten habe. Genau genommen das einzige vor Amara."

„Du machst Witze!", rief Draco aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Natürlich nicht", spottete er. „Du warst damals ein verflixter Säugling."

„Ja, vermutlich. Ich meinte nur, ich habe nie irgendwelche Fotos gesehen, denke ich."

„Ich bin sicher, es gab ein paar. Deine Mutter war eindeutig verrückt in ihrem Bedürfnis zu dokumentieren, wie du auf alles und jeden gesabbert hast."

Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Reinblüters, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr als ein paar gesehen habe."

Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Nachdem der Dunkle – nachdem _Voldemort_ zum ersten Mal fiel, klagte jemand deinen Vater als Gefolgsmann an. Die Auroren überfielen das Manor … brachten alles durcheinander und nahmen alle Dokumente oder Fotos mit, die ihnen in die Hände fielen. Ich glaube, vieles davon wurde nie zurückgegeben. Deine Mutter war darüber ziemlich empört. Verständlicherweise."

„Oh."

Entschlossen, dass ein Themenwechsel angemessen war, rückte er seinen Arm zurecht. „Möchtest du sie gerne halten?"

„Nein."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck – eine Mischung aus Angst, Schuld und Sehnsucht? – erschien auf Dracos Gesicht und ließ den älteren Mann innehalten. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja", nickte er. „Ich möchte sie nicht … äh … sie scheint gerade so friedlich zu sein."

Severus presste seinen Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als er den unverkennbaren Anflug von Scham in den grauen Augen sah, ehe sie sich abwandten. Entschlossen nahm er vorsichtig das schlafende Kind aus der Schlinge und trat näher zu dem jungen Mann. „Hier."

Draco warf den Kopf zurück. „Wa – nein! Bitte, Sir … Ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun."

„Ich sitze genau hier." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was könntest du ihr Böses tun?"

„Aber … nur … ich…"

Als er sah, dass der Blick des Blonden zu seinem linken Arm schweifte, atmete Snape langsam aus. „Draco, sieh mich an. Du wirst ihr nicht wehtun; du wirst sie nicht anstecken. Verstehst du mich? Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass du das Mal trägst, oder dass du in Azkaban warst. Ich habe beides getan, nicht wahr? Darüber hinaus habe ich einen Mann umgebracht. Ich habe dabei geholfen, den Tod von vielen weiteren Menschen zu verursachen – manche davon waren Freunde. Ich habe dabeigestanden und zugesehen, wie Kinder gefoltert wurden. Ich _wollte _nichts davon tun, aber Tatsache ist, dass ich es _getan habe_. Von uns beiden bist du der weitaus bessere Mensch."

„Nun, setz dich etwas aufrechter hin und winkle deinen Arm an. Pass auf, dass du ihren Kopf abstützt."

Amara wachte auf, kurz nachdem ihr Vater sie in ein anderes Paar Arme gelegt hatte, blieb aber ruhig. Als sie mit ihren dunklen Augen zu ihm aufsah, keuchte Draco erstaunt. „Sie ist so klein."

„Ich würde sagen, du warst etwa genauso groß", überlegte Severus.

„Hah. Sie ist wunderschön, Sir."

„Das ist sie. Und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen; bisher habe ich Potter nicht erlaubt, sie zu halten."

Der Reinblüter schnaubte und sah zu seinem früheren Hauslehrer auf. „Warum lässt du dann mich?"

„Weil ich dachte, sie könnte dir helfen zu sehen, dass das Leben weitergeht, und dass Umstände sich verbessern."

Während die beiden Männer zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen, zögerte Hermione auf halbem Weg, die Treppen hinunterzugehen. Sie war allein gewesen, als sie aufwachte, und hatte das Gefühl, dass wieder eine nächtliche Fütterung bevorstand, daher war sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann und ihrem Baby. Sie hatte jedoch nicht den Wunsch, sie jetzt schon zu unterbrechen, deshalb ließ sie sich sacht auf einer der Stufen nieder, um sie zu beobachten.

Der Klang eines leisen Schnüffelns lenkte ihren Blick zum Geländer, wo Narcissa an der Wand lehnte. Als ob sie spürte, dass jemand sie ansah, hob die blonde Frau ihre Augen zum Treppenhaus. Hermione lächelte, und Narcissa lächelte für ein paar Augenblicke zurück, bis sie hörte, dass Amara zu jammern begann.

„Was habe ich …", murmelte Draco besorgt.

„Nein, nein!", rief Hermione und offenbarte ihre Anwesenheit, als sie die übrigen Treppenstufen hinunterkam und zum Sofa hastete. „Du hast nichts getan. Sie ist nur hungrig."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ziemlich." Die Hexe grinste, als sie sich hinunterbeugte, um ihr Kind hochzuheben. Nachdem Severus ihr geholfen hatte, das zappelnde Neugeborene in ihren Armen sicher zu halten, gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Weck mich, wann immer du ins Bett kommst. Bitte."

Als er nickte, wandte sie sich um und ging Richtung Treppenhaus. Sie wechselte ein weiteres, kurzes Lächeln mit Narcissa, ehe sie in den ersten Stock hinaufstieg.

Draco sah sie weggehen, stieß einen Seufzer aus und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid."

Severus wandte schnell den Kopf um. „Was denn?"

„Du hast eine Familie, und ich störe sie."

„Niemand beklagt sich."

„Bisher", höhnte Draco. „Ich kann jedoch kaum glauben, dass Granger allzu erfreut ist, mich in ihrem Heim und in der Nähe ihrer Kinder zu haben."

Seufzend schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „_Hermione_ ist der Grund, weshalb du hier bist. Als das Ministerium sich weigerte, irgendetwas von den Malfoy'schen Anwesen und Vermögenswerten freizugeben, sprang sie ein und bot deiner Mutter Unterkunft an. Auch wenn sie es nicht mit mir besprochen hat, ehe sie es vorschlug, hatte ich – _habe _ich – nichts dagegen. Wir haben es gründlich ausdiskutiert, nachdem deine Mutter eingezogen war, und wir waren beide einer Meinung, dass ihr zwei so lange hier bleiben könnt, wie ihr braucht, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Solange du im Haus deinen Beitrag leistest und höflich zu Hermione bist, gibt es keinerlei Probleme."

Der jüngere Zauber runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich habe sie nie wirklich gehasst, weißt du. Ich meine, es hat mich gewurmt, dass sie mich immer übertroffen hat –"

„Das würde ich überhaupt nicht sagen. Du hast dich mehr als wacker geschlagen."

„Fein, es hat mich gewurmt, dass es immer _schien, _als ob sie besser in der Schule war als ich. Aber abgesehen davon … ich habe nur … mit allem, was Vater mir sagte, dachte ich, dass ich sie nicht mögen durfte." Draco zuckte die Schultern und sah Richtung Treppe. „Aber sie ist sogar ein ziemlich beeindruckender Mensch."

„Das ist mir klar, ja", sagte Snape und verschränkte die Arme. „Deshalb habe ich sie geheiratet."

Der Blonde schnaubte amüsiert. „Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Professor. Ich habe deiner Frau gegenüber keine romantischen Neigungen. Ich denke, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir eines Tages Freunde würden … sofern sie mich nicht wieder boxt."

„Das würde sie nur tun, wenn du es verdienst. Und wenn du es verdienst, wirst du es mit mir zu tun haben, ehe sie auch nur eine Chance hat, in Schlagweite von dir zu kommen."

„Ich merke es mir. Ich bin sicher, du bist immer noch ziemlich furchterregend … auch wenn du _domestiziert_ wurdest."

Severus kniff die Augen zu einem wütenden Blick zusammen. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, dass die Tatsache, dass ich eine Familie zu schützen habe, es nicht _weniger _gefährlich macht, mich zu verärgern."

Mit einem leisen Lachen nickte Draco. „Ich verstehe das, Sir … Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir hilfst. Mum hat dich von deinem Eid entbunden. Ich habe es gesehen, wie sie es getan hat. Du bist uns nichts schuldig. _Wir _stehen in deiner Schuld. _Ich_ stehe in deiner Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du –"

„Nein", schnappte der Ex-Spion und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Nichts von dem, was passiert ist, war dein Fehler, Draco. Du hast das Mal aufgrund der Fehler deines Vaters erhalten, und selbst wenn ich deiner Mutter den Eid nicht geschworen hätte, wäre trotzdem von mir erwartet worden, Dumbledore zu töten. Wenn überhaupt, dann verbesserte der Eid die Meinung des Dunklen Lords über mich und überzeugte deine Tante Bellatrix, wenigstens einmal ihren verdammten Mund zu halten. Ich mache dich für nichts von dem verantwortlich, was ich tun musste oder was mir widerfahren ist. Ohne den Eid hätte deine Mutter keinen Grund gehabt, sich mir gegenüber in der Pflicht zu fühlen, und ich wäre heute sehr wahrscheinlich nicht am Leben. Hermione und Brendan wären immer noch auf sich gestellt, hätten nie gewusst, dass ich sie liebe, und Amara würde es nicht geben."

„Teilweise ist das der Grund, warum ich dir helfe. Es gibt jedoch einen Teil von mir, der dir helfen möchte, denn als ich mich in ähnlichen Umständen befand – ohne Freunde, ohne Geld, ohne Hoffnung –, hätte ich meine Seele verkauft, nur um jemanden zu haben, der mich unterstützte." Er schob den Ärmel an seinem linken Arm weit genug hoch, um das verblasste, graue Mal zu zeigen. „Tatsächlich habe ich das getan, und es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Trotz unserer sehr unterschiedlichen Herkunft habe ich von dem Moment an, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gehalten habe, eine Art Verwandtschaft zu dir empfunden. Damals habe ich mir geschworen, auf dich aufzupassen, dich zu schützen, wann immer es möglich war. Wenn ich jetzt einschreiten und den Einfluss ausüben kann, der dir Sicherheit gibt und dich auf einen besseren Weg durchs Leben bringt, dann war ich erfolgreich. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass ich nicht mehr dein Professor oder Hauslehrer bin; ich werde mich immer für dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich fühlen."

Während er dies erklärte, starrte ihn der junge Malfoy ungläubig an. Es gelang ihm nicht, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, und er neigte sich nach vorn und drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des Mannes.

Von der Handlung schockiert, spannte sich Severus einen Moment an, ehe er einen Arm um Dracos Schultern legte. Er spürte, wie seine eigenen Augen zu brennen begannen, als er seine Wange gegen das seidige, blonde Haar legte und murmelte, „Du hast eine zweite Chance, Draco. Vertue sie nicht. Was immer an schlimmen Dingen passiert ist, ob sie dir angetan wurden, oder ob du sie getan hast, du musst dein Bestes geben, um sie loszulassen. Du kannst nicht der Zukunft gegenüber offen sein, wenn du nicht zuerst die Vergangenheit loslässt. Es ist schwer, und es schmerzt, glaub mir, aber es ist es verdammt wert."

„Was, wenn ich es nicht kann?", flüsterte Draco.

Snape atmete tief ein und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Du kannst, und du wirst. Der Ruf und das Vermögen der Familie Malfoy mögen ruiniert sein, aber du wirst beides _zurückerlangen_, und sie werden umso wertvoller sein."

Stöhnend zog sich der junge Zauberer zurück und wischte sich hektisch und verlegen die Tränen ab. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich das tun? Ich habe … ich habe nicht einmal … nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss. Ich habe das siebte Jahr nicht abgeschlossen – die Hälfte meiner Kurse waren ohnehin ein Witz –, und ich weiß, dass McGonagall mein letztes Semester des sechsten Jahres annulliert hat … nach dem, was passiert ist. Ohne diese darf ich die NEWTs nicht ablegen, und selbst wenn ich es dürfte, habe ich siebeneinhalb Jahre keinen verdammten Zauberstab benutzt! Ich hätte Glück, auch nur ein einziges Fach zu bestehen."

Severus beugte sich vor und berührte seine Schulter. „Wir werden das _regeln_. Minerva fühlt sich immer noch unglaublich schuldig, daher kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es viel Überzeugung meinerseits brauchen wird, damit sie dein sechstes Jahr wieder einsetzt – es hatte ohnehin niemand anderes bessere Noten –, und was dein siebtes Jahr anbelangt, war _ich_ der amtierende Schulleiter; daher werde _ich_ die Hauslehrer bitten, deine Teilnahme zu bestätigen. Mit ihren Unterschriften werde ich Minerva dazu bringen, die Vollendung deines Besuchs von Hogwarts zu bestätigen. Du wirst für die NEWTs natürlich lernen müssen, und sobald du dich genügend vorbereitet fühlst, um sie abzulegen, bin ich ganz sicher, dass Minister Shacklebolt für einen Termin sorgen wird, damit du dies tun kannst."

„Bis dahin … Nun, St. Mungos hat angefragt, ob ich sie dabei unterstützen würde, eine Abteilung für experimentelle Behandlung und Forschung einzurichten. Sie haben gesagt, ich hätte freie Hand bei der Einstellung von Assistenten."

Draco setzte sich gerader auf. „Und du würdest mich einstellen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und sah kurz zur Treppe, dann senkte er seine Stimme. „In den fünfzehn Jahren, in denen ich Zaubertränke unterrichtet habe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich einem darin so fähigen Schüler wie dir begegnet bin. Sollte dies jedoch _jemals _erwähnt werden, werde ich dir das Leben so zur Hölle machen, dass du dich nach den Zeiten in Azkaban zurücksehnst."

„Ha! Du hast Angst, dass Granger dich aus ihrem Bett wirft, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sie nicht deine beste Schülerin war."

„Lach jetzt nur, Mr. Malfoy, denn ich garantiere dir, das wirst du nicht mehr, falls sie jemals davon erfährt." Grinsend erhob sich der Mann vom Sofa. „Am Nachmittag nehmen Potter und ich die Jungs mit zum Fliegen. Wenn du glaubst, du schaffst es, den Wunderjungen nicht zu verhexen – und ich verstehe wirklich, dass das mühsam sein kann –, kannst du gerne mitkommen. Falls du möchtest, können wir zeitig aufbrechen, und du kannst ein wenig Zeit damit verbringen, den Sohn deiner Cousine kennenzulernen, _bevor_ sein idiotischer Patenonkel ankommt."

Draco nickte und lächelte wieder. „Ich glaube, das würde ich gerne tun. Danke, Sir."

Nachdem er ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ging Snape zum Treppenhaus. Er hielt auf der ersten Stufe kurz inne, als Narcissa aus dem Schatten trat und ihm dankbar die Hand drückte und dann den Raum durchquerte, um sich zu ihrem Sohn zu setzen. Tief durchatmend ging er weiter die Treppen hinauf und den Flur entlang zum Schlafzimmer, wo Hermione gegen die Kissen gelehnt saß und döste, während Amara trank.

„Mmph, Sev'rus", brummelte sie und öffnete die Augen, als die Tür mit einem Klick ins Schloss fiel.

Er lächelte ihr leicht zu, als er seine Robe ablegte, und kletterte neben ihr ins Bett.

„Hey." Die Hexe sah besorgt zu ihm auf. „Geht es dir gut?"

Severus nickte, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie enger an sich. Als sie den Kopf umwandte, drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und legte dann seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Seine Frau rückte das Baby zurecht, damit sie mit einer Hand seinen Kopf berühren konnte. „Du machst mir ein wenig Sorgen. Könntest du bitte etwas sagen?"

Mit einem lauten Seufzen setzte der Zauberer sich aufrecht und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Er räusperte sich und erwiderte dann ihren fragenden Blick. „Danke."

„Danke?", wiederholte sie verwirrt. „Wofür?"

„Für alles", murmelte er. „Dafür, dass du mich geheiratet hast, dass du meine Kinder zur Welt bringst, für deine Non-Stop-Fürsorge …, dass du mich liebst …, dass du vor neun Jahren tapfer genug warst, mich zu küssen …, dass du den Mut oder die Dummheit besessen hast, nicht wegzulaufen, als ich dir gesagt habe, was getan werden muss …, aber am allerwichtigsten dafür, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, dass das Leben lebenswert ist. Ohne dich wüsste ich nicht, wo ich jetzt wäre, aber es wäre ganz sicher kein Platz, wo ich sein wollte."

„Sehr gerne", flüsterte sie und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Ich kann mich momentan nicht wirklich gut bewegen, also würdest du näher kommen, damit ich dich kü–"

Severus beugte sich herab, um ihre Lippen zu berühren, und schluckte den Rest ihrer Bitte. „Ich liebe dich."

„Und ich dich", antwortete Hermione und legte ihre Stirn an seine. „Ich bin froh, dass du mit Draco sprechen konntest."

„Ich auch." Er half ihr, sich so zurechtzusetzen, dass sie sich an ihn statt an das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnen konnte.

„Denkst du, er kommt klar?"

Ihr Mann nickte und lächelte, als er über ihre Schulter blickte, um ihrer Tochter beim Nuckeln zuzusehen. „Ja, mit der Zeit. Ich dachte, wenn ich vielleicht mit ihm etwas aus meiner Erfahrung teile … und auch etwas von den Ratschlägen, die Dumbledore mir gegeben hat."

Hermione sah zu ihm auf. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, was er an diesem Abend im Museum zu dir gesagt hat. Ich habe daran gedacht, dich danach zu fragen, aber …"

„Aber du warst dir nicht wirklich sicher, ob du es wissen wolltest", mutmaßte er. Als sie statt einer Antwort nickte, drückte er mit der Hand ihre Hüfte. „Er sagte mir, ich habe eine zweite Chance – eine, die selbst er nicht erwartet hatte – und dass ich sie mir nicht entgehen lassen solle, indem ich in der Vergangenheit lebte. Er sagte, es sei unerlässlich, dass ich mir selbst vergebe – und natürlich anderen –, damit ich darauf vorbereitet sei, das zu genießen, was das Leben mir zu bieten hat."

„Das sagte er?", japste sie. „Hmmm, dann werde ich vielleicht aufhören müssen, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Vielleicht."

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich fand er außerdem die Andeutung vernünftig, _wenn_ ich dich liebte, solle ich erwägen, dich mit deinem Leben weitermachen zu lassen, anstatt an den Versprechungen eines Schulmädchens festzuhalten, die in einer erheblichen Gefahrsituation gegeben worden waren."

„Oh, dieser _Bastard_!", zischte die Hexe. „Falls ich _jemals _wieder dorthin gehe, schwöre ich, dass ich diesem sich einmischenden Arschloch die Meinung geige. "

Grinsend küsste er ihre Schläfe und strich mit seinem Daumen ihren Arm entlang. „Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, könnte eines von diesen ihr erstes Wort werden."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und sah auf ihre Tochter hinunter. „Und wenn das der Fall wäre, warum habe ich das Gefühl, du wärst enorm stolz?"

„Weil ich das wäre."

„Trottel."

„Mmm … darauf hoffe ich besonders."

„Du bist schrecklich, weißt du das?"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, ja." Severus grinste, als er ihr Kinn hob und über ihrem Mund innehielt. „Und dennoch hast du mich erwählt. Insofern, Madam, was sagt das über dich aus?"

„Dass ich schrecklich in dich verliebt bin", flüsterte Hermione und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

**– ****Ende –**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vielen Dank allen Leserinnen und Lesern, die dieser Geschichte bis zum Schluss treu geblieben sind. Ich freue mich über die vielen Favoriteneinträge, Empfehlungen und Kommentare und gebe das positive Feedback mit großem Vergnügen an die Autorin weiter. Danke!

Danke auch meinen beiden Betas, Sun and Stars und Fedora23, die akribisch Korrektur gelesen und mich unerbittlich auf Schreibfehler, verrutschte Satzstrukturen, zu häufig wiederholte Wörter, fehlende Kommata und alle sonstigen orthographischen Sünden geschubst haben. Danke Euch beiden für Eure Mühe beim sprachlichen Feinschliff der Geschichte!


End file.
